The Game of Life Part Two
by Justicerocks
Summary: When life thorws you a good hand hold on to it or play it safely because life could throw you a bad hand anytime.
1. Say Yes Part Two

A\N Here it is The Game of Life Part Twp!! :D :D You need to read The Game of Life Part One to understand this one, hope everybody likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Say Yes Part Two**

Jules stood in front of Sam for a few minutes before her mind fully processed what he had just asked her. Sam had asked her to marry him. Of course she wanted to marry him, but she couldn't get any words out of her mouth to tell him so she just nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes, Sam I'll marry you." She finally said as Sam stood up and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you so much." Jules told him as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you to." Sam told her as he kissed her romantically "I'm so happy you said yes," He told her as their lips finally broke apart. "You have no idea how nervous I was." he admitted.

"Sam, you should have know I'd say yes." Jules told him, "Was this your plan all along?" She wondered as they walked hand in hand out of Central Park.

"I was going to ask you on Valentine's Day but then you suggested we come here for Christmas and everything just seemed to fall into place." Sam told her.

Jules smiled, "Well then I'm very glad I suggested we come to New York for Christmas." Jules told him smiling as she started running turning quickly around she yelled, "I'm not walking in the cold!" She told him laughing as she continued running.

Rolling his eyes Sam took off after her "Come on Jules you know you can run faster then I can." Sam told her smiling as she finally stopped running so he could catch up to her.

"Yea, I know." Jules said as she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Come on let's get back to the hotel." She said smiling playfully as she took his hand and began walking again.

"Oh my gosh! Jules, sweetheart, your you're making me cold just looking at you. "Why are you wearing shorts and a tank-top?" Sam wondered as he got off of the bed and walked over to Jules who had just come out of the washroom wearing what she was wearing to sleep.

"I'm not cold." Jules said smiling, "I like wearing shorts and tank-tops to bed." Jules told him, "You must be hot you know with that t-shirt on." She told him playfully as she fingered his grey t-shirt before walking over towards the bed.

"I don't know I'm kind of cold." Sam told her playfully as he followed her over to the bed and laid down beside her.

"Sam," Jules whined playfully, "Please, take your shirt off please." She pleaded as she looked into his blue eyes.

Sam sighed as he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, smiling at Jules he said "Ok, Jules it's off, now can we go to sleep." He asked stroking her hair gently as she yawned and curled up close to him.

Jules tiredly nodded her head as her eyes began to close, "I love you Sammy." She said as she moved closer to him.

"I love you to Jules." Sam said as he kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her, "I love you so much." He told her as his eyes also began to close.

******************************************************************************************

"Jules, I need to check my email what's taking you so long?" Sam asked Jules as he sat down on the bed behind her pulling her in close. "Do you need four hands to type faster?" He asked playfully as he put his hands over her shoulders and began typing.

"Sam!" Jules said laughing, "You'll have your turn with it just give me a few more minutes." She smiled as she continued to write her email that she was sending to Molly and Colleen. "It's only 11:30 you have all day." She told him smiling.

"Not unless you hurry up." Sam said smiling, "What's taking you so long anyways?" He wanted to know.

"I'm emailing Colleen and Molly, now be quiet so I can think." Jules warned him smiling. "It'll only take me a few more minutes." She promised

"I have friends to that want to know how last night turned out." Sam told her as she turned around and looked at him.

"Spike, Lou, Lukas and Justin knew? They knew?" She asked him, "How did they keep it a secret especially Spike." Jules said surprised Spike wasn't very good a keeping secrets.

"They knew how important it was and they knew that I'd kill them if they told you." Sam explained.

Jules smiled as she pressed the send button on her email, "Ok, Sammy, it's your turn." She smiled as she picked the laptop up and passed it to Sam. "After you email your friends what do you want to do?" Jules asked Sam.

"I don't know we leave tomorrow, why we don't just relax." Sam suggested smiling as he saw Jules starting at her engagement ring again. "It's just a ring sweetie." Sam said smiling as he kissed her quickly on the lips. "I'm glad you love it though." He smiled.

"Sam, it's not just a ring it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, and the thing that makes it the most special is that you gave it to me and we're engaged." Jules said as she pulled him into a passion filled kiss.

"Yea, baby I know," Sam smiled, "Where do you want to get married?" He asked her he knew that girls dreamt about the perfect wedding since they were little.

Jules looked at Sam a little nervous before she finally said, "Well, there's this really old church near where I live and my parents got married in it, I've always wanted to get married there but it's getting torn down so another church can be built in a few years." Jules told him.

"Well maybe we can still get married in it When is it getting torn down?" Sam asked Jules.

"It's getting torn down in the beginning of June." Jules told him quietly. "We don't have to get married in it, it's ok I just-I've always wanted to." Jules said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Jules if you want to get married in that church then I guess we're getting married in May" Sam said as he kissed her.

"Oh, no Sam, I told you, we don't have to-" Jules told him.

"It's what you want right?" Sam asked her.

"Yea, but four months isn't that a little soon I mean I don't think it is but…" Jules trailed off looking at Sam.

"Baby, I want to make you happy so if you want to get married in that church then we will." Sam told Jules as her face lit up with happiness.

"Sam, are you sure?" Jules asked as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yea, honey I'm sure." Sam said, "I'm sure." He repeated as she hugged him tighter.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it!! :D :D


	2. Is the Future Bright?

A\N Hey everybody! :D *waves hyperly* Sorry I havn't updated in a really long time I was away and didn't have my computer but I'm back now! :D I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or The Grinch Stole Christmas

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Is the Future Bright?**

Jules sighed frustratingly it was 7:30 at night and Jules was stretched out on the bed in her and Sam's hotel room reading an email Molly had sent her. Jules could never hate Spike, he was like a brother to her but she was very close to hating him after she had read Molly's email twice. Molly was very upset because for the past two weeks Spike had been sending her mixed signals he was flirting with her but he couldn't ask her out and it was clear he really liked her. Jules sighed again as she ran a hand through her brown hair. She wondered what was wrong with Spike to make him act like that. She knew whatever it was she had to find out and fast before the problem between Spike and Molly got any worse. Hitting the reply button Jules began to type her response to Molly hoping that it wouldn't be morning before she got it. Hitting the send button Jules closed the lid on her laptop and put it on a table in the hotel room. "This has been one of the best Christmas's ever." Jules said as she sat down on the bed beside Sam.

Sam looked at Jules and smiled kissing her gently on the lips he said "I completely agree." Sam told her. "You wanna see if there are any good Christmas movies on?" Sam asked as he picked up the TV remote from the bedside table and turned on the TV, "Just tell me when you see something you want to watch." Sam told Jules as he continued to flip through the channels on the TV. Sam wasn't a very big fan of Christmas movies or Christmas itself but he knew Jules was and maybe just maybe starting with the Christmas they were sharing together Sam would start to warm up to the holiday.

"Sam all Christmas movies are good." Jules told him as she took the TV remote from his hands and flipped to station that was playing The Grinch Stole Christmas. "Especially The Grinch Stole Christmas the cartoon version and this one." Jules told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jules I don't think you can say that unless you've seen every Christmas movie." Sam told her smiling playfully as he gently kissed the top of her head. "And I don't think you've seen every Christmas movie that would be impossible especially since as fair as I know you only know one language. Sam said.

Jules rolled her eyes and looked up at Sam smiling she said "I can speak French and Italian to and I know some Spanish but not a lot, and yes I've seen a few Christmas movies in Italian with no subtitles." Jules told him answering what she knew his next question would be.

Sam looked at her he didn't know she knew Italian but it made sense since she was half Italian, and he knew that they taught French in Canadian school's but he was very surprised and impressed she had remembered it. "Wow, I don't even know all of the English language and you can speak three almost four different languages Sam said clearly impressed.

Jules smiled and laughed "My French is a little rusty but I can speak fluent Italian." Jules told him, "So if I'm ever really angry at you and you have absolutely no idea what I'm saying it's because I'm swearing in Italian." Jules told him.

"I bet that came in handy when you were younger." Sam said then he remembered that Jules had probably learnt Italian from her mother who was probably fluent in it herself and therefore knowing all of the swear words.

"Well considering my mother was the one who taught my brother's and me the language no it didn't, we actually got into more trouble for swearing in Italian then we did for swearing in English because we were being sneaky." Jules told him.

"Who taught you all the bad words?" Sam wanted to know although he had a feeling it was her older brothers who probably thought they wouldn't get into trouble for swearing in Italian.

"Believe it or not I taught myself my brother's wouldn't tell me so one day well my mother was out shopping I took her English to Italian dictionary looked up all of the swear words wrote them all on a piece of paper and studied them, thinking that I would be able to get away with swearing in Italian." Jules admitted. "I was only eleven and I wanted to be grown up what I got was getting grounded for a two weeks when I swore at dinner one night because Alan was getting on my last nerve annoying me."

Sam smiled a little he could picture Jules doing that trying to be just like her older brothers and thinking she was being smart but an two weeks grounding seemed a but much to Sam so he asked "Why did you get grounded for two weeks? What else did you do?" Sam asked.

Jules looked at him, "Nothing that's all I did I swore in Italian and my mother got so mad at me she sent me up to my room made me wait for an hour, then she lectured me for another two hours and then she grounded me." Jules explained. "I grew up in a very strict household, my brother's and I didn't get away with anything." Jules told him.

"I would have loved that, your parents were strict but only because they cared and you grew up in a loving family." Sam told her. "I bet Christmas was even more fun then Thanksgiving." Sam said smiling.

"Yea, it was." Jules told him. "Christmas was very fun, playing in the snow with my cousins who were girls, building snow men and snow forts, having snow ball fights ice skating it was a lot of fun." Jules said smiling at how much she loved Christmas when she was a kid. "How about you, what did your family do on Christmas?" Jules asked carefully the last thing Jules wanted to do was upset Sam.

Sam looked at Jules, "Nothing, we opened the presents we got in the morning and then we played with them in our rooms the rest of the day." Sam told her, "Christmas was never a special day, just another boring day." Sam told her.

"Oh, Sam that's awful," Jules said sadly she couldn't imagine anybody spending Christmas like that. "Next Christmas we're having a huge snowball fight and building snowmen and making snow angels, and getting a huge Christmas tree and decorating it." Jules told him smiling.

"We can do that tomorrow if you want; all expect for the Christmas tree part, that we can safe until next Christmas." Sam told her as he wrapped his arm around her, "Whatever we do though this is the first Christmas of many great Christmas's to come." Sam told her smiling.

"We can if you want and then we can make hot chocolate and curl up in front of the TV." Jules said, "I think that sounds like a very good Boxing Day." Jules smiled at him.

"Well were curled up tomorrow you can teach me some Italian for future use so when we have kids they won't be able to get away with swearing in Italian when you're not home."

Jules smiled a little as she said "I'll teach you some Italian but not any bad words you have to find those out for yourself." Jules told him smiling. "It might be hard for you though considering you don't know all of the English language. Jules smiled "Your words not mine she added laughing as Sam started tickling her. "Come on, Sam, this isn't funny." Jules said through fits of laughter.

"I think it is." Sam said as he stopped tickling her and held her close to his body. "I also think you're very, very cute when you laugh." He told her.

Jules tried not to blush as she said "I think you're just plain cute." She smiled as she kissed him gently on the lips.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone loves this chapter! :D


	3. Forget The Past

A\N Hello people's! :D I hope everyone loves this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Forget The Past**

Jules blinked her eyes tiredly as she sat slowly up in bed she smiled when she saw Sam sitting on the bed beside her, reading the New York Times. "Hey," Jules said quietly as she moved closer to him finding the Entertainment section lying on the bed folded and untouched Jules rolled her eyes smiling as she picked it up. "You know the movies listings are in the Entertainment section right?" She asked Sam smiling.

Sam laughed as he kissed Jules gently on the lips, "They're also online." Sam told her smiling as he finished reading the front page of the newspaper and turned the page. "After we, finish reading the newspaper we should probably get going. "It's already almost 10:00." Sam told her looking at his watch.

Jules sighed "Yea I guess you're right but I don't want to leave." Jules sighed as started reading the front page of the Entertainment section "There are so many pretty wedding dresses here; Colleen, Molly and I are going to have to come back here before May." Jules told him.

Sam sighed as he turned to look at Jules "Sweetie, May is in six months, that's a really long time." Sam told her, he knew that all Jules would be talking about for six months would be their wedding, and that was fine with Sam he was excited but not as excited as he knew Jules was but then again girls dreamt about the perfect wedding since they were little.

Jules looked at Sam like he was crazy and she thought he was being a little crazy, shaking her head she said "No, Sam May isn't that fair away those six months are going to go by really fast, and we have a lot of work to day." Jules told him, "The first thing we need to do is figure out when in May we want to get married, the beginning of May the middle of May or the end of May. Jules said she knew when she wanted to get married; she wanted to get married on May 1st.

Sam smiled as he stood up and walked over to his suitcase "the beginning of May sounds very, very good to me." Sam told her as he got out some clothes from his suitcase. "How about the first weekend in May?" Sam suggested as he turned to face her.

Jules stood up and walked over to Sam wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him she softly replied "The first weekend in May sounds like a good weekend." Jules told him. "Now we have to see if the church is available on Saturday and then we have to send out invitations." Jules told him.

"We can email invitations out, to everybody that we don't see everyday and-" Sam began saying before Jules interrupted him.

Jules rolled her eyes playfully as she grabbed a pillow off of the bed and began hitting him with it "You don't email wedding invitations you send them out even to the people you see everyday." She told him. "Why are you so obsessed with the internet?" She finally asked as she stopped hitting him with the pillow and dropped it on the carpet.

Sam smiled "Ok, ok we can send out invitations. Can we at least give the invitations to the people we see everyday?" Sam asked Jules smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"No!" Jules told him laughing as she hit him with the pillow one more time. "We can't just hand them to people we actually have to take time to write them and send them to people." Jules smiled. "Now go get changed before you say something incredibly stupid." Jules told him smiling as she picked up the pillow and threw it back onto the bed.

"Ouch, Jules the hurts," Sam joked playfully as he walked into the washroom and closed the door.

Rolling her eyes Jules walked over to her suitcase and opened it up she had packed more clothes then she could wear in one week because she didn't know what she'd feel like wearing everyday and even though she knew that Sam thought she looked beautiful in everything she wore she still packed t-shirts and tank-tops that fit tightly and jeans that did the same. The fact that it was the middle of winter made this all the more stranger to Jules as she thought about it in her head. She had never been into fashion maybe it was because she had four older brothers, maybe it was because she grew up on a farm, it might have been that she went to Catholic uniformed school's grades JK-12 or it might have been all of those things. Whatever the reason was Jules didn't know all she knew was that ever since she met Sam and especially in the last two months she had been worrying about how she looked in front of him and if she was wearing the right shirt or pants or if her hair looked right of if she had on enough make-up. Jules knew all of this was part of being in love but it was driving her up the wall because she couldn't decide what to wear, after two minutes of looking through all of the t-shirts she had brought she finally gave up sitting down on the side of the bed she put her head in her hands and sighed, she didn't even realize that Sam had walked back into the room.

"Jules," Sam said carefully eying all of clothes that had been thrown onto the floor, "What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to the side of the bed being very careful not to step on any of her clothes.

Jules took her head out of her hands and looked at him quietly she answered, "It's nothing, she told him as he opened his mouth to say something she quickly said, "It's stupid Sam, don't worry about it." She felt really embarrassed for not being able to pick out clothes to wear.

Sam looked at her placing his hand hers he said, "No it's not, tell me what's wrong." He said his voice was sweet and concerned he wanted to know what had made Jules so mad that she had thrown her clothes onto the floor.

Jules sighed as she quietly said, "I can't figure out what to wear. I know you say I look beautiful in everything but I just… I need…I don't know I just need to be sure you'll like it and…" Jules trailed off. "I told you it was stupid." She finally told him.

Sam shook his head, "No sweetheart it's not, I'm not very good with fashion, and I do think you look absolutely beautiful in everything you wear but if you really want my advice…" Sam trailed off as Jules nodded her head, "I think dark blue looks good on you and track pants suit you better then jeans do." Sam said as he picked up a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black and white track pants handing them to her he said, "I love you in everything you wear." He told her ad she smiled and stood up.

Jules looked at Sam, he liked her in dark blue she was going to have to remember that, "Thanks." She smiled as she walked into the washroom to get changed.

*********************************************************************************************

"Sam and Jules are coming in today right?" Lukas asked Wordy as he and Lou followed Wordy and Johnny into the locker room "I need Jules to tell me how nervous he was when he proposed to her. Lukas smiled he loved having information about his friends that he could use to make fun of them all in a friendly way of course.

"I was very nervous, and yes she did say yes." Sam smiled from behind Johnny he had a knack for tiptoeing into the change room so no one could hear him. "I'm sure she'd, be more then happy to show it to you just don't ask her that question." Sam told his friend as he patted him on the back.

"Can't you walk like normal people do so we can hear you?" Lukas asked Sam as he walked towards his locker, "And I've already seen her ring, it's a huge, beautiful, expensive rock, that's this big and it's a diamond." Lukas said as he made a fist to show how big Jules engagement ring was.

"It's not that big maybe a little bit smaller like this." Lou made a small circle using his thumb and index finger.

"You guys are both going to get a bruise the size of my fist if you don't shut up right now." Sam warned Lukas and Lou half joking half serious.

"Gentlemen, play nice." Ed told Sam, Lou and Lukas as he walked into the dressing room, he had just run into Jules into the hallway and had seen her engagement ring and he knew it was probably very expensive, he also knew that any topic surrounding how wealthy Sam's family made him very upset because it reminded him of his father.

"Sorry sir," Sam said at the same time Lou said "sorry boss" and Lukas said "Sorry"

*************************************************************************

Jules walked into the SRU gym very surprised to see Spike already working out he was usually the last one out of the male dressing room especially today since she thought for sure Lou, Lukas, Justin and him would be tormenting Sam about every detail about their weekend in New York City. "Hey Spike, you ok?" She was slightly worried about her friend, looking down the hall to make sure no one was coming she sat down beside him and said "You know you can talk to me, I know something's wrong." Jules told him a little more forcefully "Ever since we started bugging you to ask Molly out you've been different." Jules told him although she knew Spike was already aware of that fact.

Spike looked at Jules he hardly ever cried and he wasn't one to loose his temper a lot, "It's not fair, I can't ask her out I just can't, I can't, I can't." Spike said standing up and throwing his water bottle across the gym trying not to cry he turned to look at Jules and said "I was engaged once, when I was in university, I thought we were in love but then I found out she was cheating on me and she was going to marry her other boyfriend and move back to Australia with him. We were dating for two years and I never knew about this other guy. Spike told her, "I just can't go through that again, not that I will with Molly but I have a fear of long term relationships." Spike explained.

Jules didn't know what to say he had never seen Spike like this in the five years that she had known him he had never acted like this he was always the comic relief trying to cheer people up now he needed to be cheered up and she didn't know what to do or say. One thing she knew for sure though was that she hated his ex girlfriend Spike was so sweet and kind and funny and she couldn't imagine how anybody could break his heart "I wish I knew what to say Spike, but all I can say is that you should tell Molly this because she's a complete wreck and according to Sam she doesn't break easily, just talk to her tell her this and then maybe you to can work something out."

Spike looked at Jules "Yea, I would but you know I don't date a lot and when I do it's usually nit for long I wouldn't know what to say." Spike told Jules sighing. "Can't you just tell her what I told you?" Spike asked hopefully although he already knew Jules's answer would be no.

"Sorry, Spike." Jules told him sitting down beside him again, "Just tell her everything you told me in person and she'll understand I promise it will make you both feel better and then maybe you guys can just take it slow at first see where it takes you." Jules told Spike.

Spike sighed heavily "In person is even harder then over the phone, what if she doesn't want to talk to me not that I'd blame her I really haven't been that nice to her." Spike said talking really fast.

"She'll talk to you trust me she'll talk to you, go by her office today after work and surprise her." Jules told Spike, "She'd really like that." Jules told Spike, "But you can't spend too much time with her tonight because she's coming to dinner with Colleen and me. Jules told him

Spike looked at Jules and said "Yea ok maybe I will." He said feeling a little but better.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter :D


	4. Good Things Happen

A\N Hello peoples! :D I hope everyone loves this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Tim Horton's, Hollister ot American Eagle

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of having sex with somebody you're not married to and having a baby with someone you're not married to

**Good Things Happen**

Spike sighed it was 4:00 and Teams One and Three had just gotten off shift, leaving his car in the Police Parking lot Spike had walked too the Military Police Office building in Toronto playing with his cell phone he finally opened it and found Molly's number but just as he pressed send and the phone started dialing Molly walked out of the building with a red haired brown eyed female and a light brown haired male who had blue eyes. Spike guessed that these two people were her co-workers and friends as they were laughing and talking. "Hey Molly," Spike tried not to sound nervous as he walked up to her.

Hearing her name Molly stopped talking to her co-workers Olivia Browning and Griffin Patrick and turned around, "Spike what-what are you doing here?" Molly asked, she had been trying to talk to Spike for the past two weeks and he had been avoiding her, now he had come to her office wanting to talk to her, it didn't make any sense.

"I thought maybe we could grab a coffee and talk?" Spike suggested he was prepared for Molly to turn him down which he admitted he probably deserved, but he really hoped Jules was right and she said yes.

Molly started at Spike for a few seconds "Uh, yes sure, just hold on a second." Molly told him as she walked back over to where Griffin and Olivia were waiting for her, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Molly told them, "If you're lucky I might tell you who my friend is." Molly said speaking to Olivia not Griffin although it was Griffin who spoke next.

"Your friends Spike and I don't think he's just your friend." Griffin smiled sarcastically as Molly sighed and Olivia looked at him like he was an idiot he sometimes was.

Molly gave Griffin a death glare before finally saying "Why you jealous?" She asked playfully as Olivia tried not to laugh.

Griffin started at her not missing a beat he replied "You wish." He told her, Griffin had fun joking around with Molly and bugging her but he would never date her.

"No, I don't." Molly told him turning around on her heal as she walked back over to where Spike was standing "Sorry," Molly apologized for the wait, "So where do you want to go?" She asked Spike wondering why he wanted to talk to her now.

"I don't know Tim Horton's maybe." Spike told her as they waited to cross the street. "Have you been to a Tim Horton's since you got back from Afghanistan? Spike wondered.

Molly looked at him, "Actually I haven't," Molly said finding the answer a surprised to herself she used to be addicted to Tim Horton's before she went to Afghanistan. "Tim Horton's sounds really good." She smiled.

"Too Timmy's we go then." Spike joked easing the tension a little he was now feeling a little more relaxed around Molly then he did when they first met but he was still nervous.

Molly laughed and smiled, "I'm really glad my boss let us out early now." She told him as she played nervously with the strip of her backpack she had flung over her shoulder, "I'm also really glad you were going to finally get a chance to talk." Molly told him a little more seriously.

Spike sighed a little looked down at his shoes, "Yea, I'm really sorry I've been avoiding you." Spike told her, "It's just that I-I just I don't want to get hurt again." Spike told her honestly as he slowly brought his head up and looked at her.

Molly looked at Spike everything now falling into place now he must have been hurt in a past relationship, "I promise I won't hurt you Spike I don't do that to people I care about." Molly promised him, "And I do really, really like you." Molly told him again.

Spike looked at her as he opened the door to Tim Horton's "I like you to but it's not that easy." Spike tried to explain to her, "I haven't been in a relationship lasting longer then two weeks since that one I just can't handle it." Spike said.

Molly looked at Spike sensing that he needed someone to talk to so she asked "You're never going to get better unless you tell me about this." She told him, "I mean you can talk to anyone expect maybe Sam he's not good with advice." Molly tried to lighten up the mood.

Spike smiled a little as the found a table at the back of the restaurant and sat down. "I'll keep that in mind." Spike told her smiling as he took a sip of his coffee, then looking at her he sighed and said "Her name was Amanda, we were in University and we had been dating for two years and when I asked her to marry her she told me she had been dating this other guy and she was moving back to Australia with him to get married and have their child. Spike told her.

Molly didn't know what to say, finally she said "It's a good thing she's in Australia because if she wasn't I might just kill her for doing something like that to you." Molly told Spike, "I know this isn't any of my business but was she sure the baby wasn't yours?" Molly asked Spike.

This made Spike think for a few minutes before finally saying "She said it wasn't mine but she left the day she told me all of this and I haven't talked to or seen her since." Spike told Molly.

Molly sighed deciding to drop the subject she said "I'm glad you told me this I was freaking out, I thought maybe I did something I-" Molly would have continued if Spike hadn't interrupted her.

"You didn't do anything Molly I'm the one who needs to work this out I'm really sorry about ignoring you." Spike abolished.

"No, Spike I like you, I really do and I think that if we take things slow we could end up as happy and Jules and Sam are and Colleen and Robbie are." Molly smiled.

Spike looked at her, "That could take a really long time, are you sure you want to wait that long?" Spike asked her.

Molly nodded her head as she kissed him gently on the cheek "For you Spike I'll wait forever." She told him sweetly as she stood up, "Come on we can talk on the way to your car." Molly told him picking up her empty coffee cup and walking towards a trashcan.

"I-uh I walked." Spike told her as he threw out his empty coffee cup and followed her out the door and into the cold December air. "It gave me time to think." He explained to her as she put on her purple hat and matching gloves.

"Ok, then we can talk in my car; I'll drop you off at the station and then meet Jules and Colleen for dinner." Molly told him, then as he opened his mouth to object to her driving him she said "Don't argue with me, you'll loose every time." Molly warned smiling.

Spike rolled his eyes smiling as he followed Molly towards her car.

****************************************************************

"Sam don't kill me but for asking this but who's going to be your best man at our wedding?" Jules asked Sam as she walked out of there bedroom wearing pink Hollister shirt over top of a white long sleeved shirt and American Eagle jeans.

Sam got up from the couch and walked over to where Jules was standing, avoiding the question completely he asked "Who's going to be your Maid of Honor?" Sam asked, he knew that Jules would probably say Colleen because she had know her way longer then Molly but she and Molly had become pretty close.

Jules sighed as she looked at Sam, "I don't know, I honestly don't know I wish I could have two then I could pick both Molly and Colleen." Jules sighed.

Sam looked at her, "Who says you can't have two maids of honor, if you have two best friends you should be able to have two maids of honor." Sam explained thinking logically.

"Yea, and if you have for best friends you should be able have four Best men." Jules smiled sarcastically at Sam. "It doesn't work like that." Jules told him.

"Says who? Jules there's no rule book of how our wedding has to be." Sam told Jules, "If you want Molly and Colleen to be your maids of honor then ask them both. I know it'll save me a lot of stressing if I can have Spike, Lou Justin and Lukas all as my Best Men.

Jules wrapped her arms around Sam and sighed again, "I know that Sammy but it's just not traditional its just not-" Jules stopped talking when Sam pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Who cares?" Sam asked her softly after there lips broke apart, "Nobody's going to care, I'm sure it's been done before." Sam told Jules.

"Yea I guess but it just seems a little bit confusing." Jules admitted, "But I do like the idea and you having four best men should be interesting." Jules told him smiling as she kissed him quickly on the lips. "Ok I have to go meet Colleen and Molly for dinner." Jules told him as she grabbed her car keys and started walking towards the front door.

"You sure you're ok to drive?" Sam tried to make his question sound causal even though it wasn't; even though the doctors said it was ok for Jules to drive again he was still very worried about her.

"Yes, Sammy, I'm fine, I'll be fine, I Promise." Jules told him as she walked back over to him and kissed him again running her fingers quickly through his hair, "I promise." She told him again as she pulled out of the kiss smiling playfully. "I'll see you when I get back." Jules told him as she opened the door to their apartment, "I love you." Jules told him.

"I love you to." Sam said back as she opened the door to their apartment and walked out.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it! :D


	5. Girl's Night Out Boy's Night in

A\N I hope everyone likes this chapter :D A special thanks too OceanSapphire who's been helping me with ideas, you rock! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Applebee's or the YMCA

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Girls Night out Boy's Night in**

Jules walked into Applebee's and took of her coat; looking around the crowded restaurant her smiles widened and got brighter when she saw Molly and Colleen already seated at a booth near the front of the restaurant. As she walked over to great her two best friends who she hadn't seen since before Christmas she took off her hat and gloves knowing that both Colleen and Molly would squeal when they saw her engagement ring. She hadn't told them yet. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." Jules apologized as she walked up to the booth where Colleen and Molly were both sitting. Sitting down beside Molly Jules added "Sam didn't want me to drive here all by myself." Jules told them as she started looking at the menu.

Colleen smiled as she took a sip of her water "No problem Jules." Colleen told her friend as her gaze turned to the engagement ring on Jules finger, "Jules, what's that?" Colleen asked, even though she already knew the answer was she needed Jules to tell her.

"What's what Colleen?" Jules asked her friend innocently.

"That beautiful thing on your finger!" Colleen all but screamed as she looked at Jules. "Why didn't you tell us Sam proposed to you?" Colleen lowered her voice a little.

"I don't know I'm still having a hard time processing it myself. Sam only asked me on Christmas Eve." Jules told them. "He took me ice skating and then we went on a walk in Central Park and he proposed to me I swear my mind went blank for a few minutes then I realized what he had said and said yes." Jules told them smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me in the emails you sent? Why didn't Sam tell me? Why am I just finding out about this now?" Molly asked Jules she was more excited then she usually was because Spike was going to pick her up after she was finished working and they were going to go out for dinner.

"I wanted it to be a surprise until I got back. "Jules told her, "I'm guessing things went well with Spike." Jules smiled at her friend.

Molly nodded her head excitedly "Yea, really, really well!" She told her "we're spending tomorrow together well not all day but since you guy's don't have to work we're spending all night together!" Molly told her talking really fast, "So when and where are you and Sam getting married?" Molly asked her slowing down a little.

"In May." Jules told them, then she quickly explained but "There's this old church near where I live and it's getting torn down in June and I've always wanted to get married in it." Jules told Molly more then Colleen since Colleen already knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, I can't believe it's getting torn down." Colleen said sadly then turning to Molly she said "You'll love it, it's beautiful it's just beautiful." Colleen told her excitedly.

Jules nodded in agreement with he friend as she said, "Yea it is and I want both of you to be my Maid's of Honor." Jules told her two best friends.

Neither Molly or Colleen spoke for a few seconds then Molly finally looked at Jules in disbelieve "You-you want both-of us to be you Maid's of Honor?" She asked, Jules and Colleen had been best friends since grade nine and Molly had only known Jules for a few months. "You don't have to do that Jules." Molly told Jules she though Jules was only asking her just to be nice.

Jules turned to look at her friend "I want to." Jules told her, "You guy's are both my best friends, I want both of you to be my Maid's of Honor." Jules told them smiling.

Molly had a huge smile on her face as she gave Jules a hug, "Thanks Jules you have no idea how much that means to me." She told her.

Smiling Jules answered, "Yea I do I have four older brothers." Jules laughed, "Colleen doesn't though she has an older sister."

"Hey," Colleen smiled, "Don't go changing the subject tell us what happened after Sam proposed to you and you said yes." Colleen smiled as Jules blushed.

"Yea, but don't go into to much detail, at least not with me, Sam's like my brother and…ew!" Molly warned, she didn't like to think of Sam in any of the way's Jules loved to. She preferred to think about Spike.

************************************************************************************************

Sam was flipping through the guide trying to find something to watch, he was about to give up when his landline phone rang reading Lukas's name on the caller ID Sam smiled and picked it up "Hey man what's up?" Sam asked one of his best friends.

"I hate you!" Lukas jokingly replied I wanted you to think I was Jules and say something like hey baby to me so I could laugh at you.

"Sorry Lukas I have caller ID." Sam smiled widely now getting back to my original question what's up?" Sam asked his friend again.

"Tomorrow's are day off and I was going to go to the YMCA and go swimming, you wanna come with?" Lukas asked he knew Sam wasn't a fan of the water but he thought he'd ask anyways.

Sam laughed, "No sorry man I'm not half fish like you. Besides you'd out swim me by ten miles." Sam joked again.

"Yea I probably would." Lukas said truthfully, Lukas was an excellent swimmer and diver and had multiple scholarship opportunities for Universities in Canada and in the States but he turned them all down to go to the Toronto Police Academy.

"You spending the whole day with Jules?" Lukas asked Sam tauntingly.

"What do you think?" Sam asked his friend smiling.

"I think you're a complete chicken and idiot and that I'm going to hang up the phone and hope that you don't kill me." Lukas joked as he hanged up his phone.

Sam rolled his eyes as he hanged up the phone as well he turned the TV back on and was about to get up and put on a movie when Jules walked into their apartment. Smiling Sam got up and walked over to Jules "Hey baby how was dinner?" Sam asked Jules as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist pulling her in close to him.

"It was good." Jules told him, "But I'm really tired, you wanna go to bed?" Jules asked him.

"Yea, sure." Sam told her as they walked towards their bedroom.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it! :D I'm writting the next chapter now, it should be up soon :D


	6. Vacation Day

A\N Hey peoples! :D Hope everyone likes this chapter. A huge thanks to OceanSapphire without you this chapter wouln't have been possible you rock! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the YMCA

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Vacation Day**

Molly couldn't help herself her good mood had lasted all the previous day and it was continuing today. She was excited because at five thirty when she was finished work he was going to pick her up and they were going to for dinner Molly was very excited and she was even happier that when she had told Spike they didn't have to go out on a date he said they did. He seemed to be getting more comfortable around her which she loved "Hey, Olivia, hey Martin." Molly created two of her co-workers.

Olivia looked up from her computer, "You're way, way too happy." Olivia told Molly in her normal serious voice. Olivia didn't have much time to be happy as a kid and it showed even when she was talking to her friends.

Molly smiled as she walked over to her desk which was in between's Griffen's and their other co-worker Max's. "I am happy Olivia, anything wrong with that?" Molly asked as she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer.

"Nope if you like being happy there's nothing wrong with that." Olivia answered her simply as she walked over to her desk, even though she wouldn't admit it she thought of Molly as he best friend. "How's your boyfriend?" Olivia wanted to know.

Molly sighed, "He's not my boyfriend." Molly told her, "Now go back to your miserable desk and leave me alone so I can be done my work by the end of the day." Molly told Olivia as she began to walk away.

"Sorry," Olivia apologized sarcastically as she walked back to her own desk and began working on her paperwork again.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Hey sweetheart, why are you locked up in here?" Sam wondered as he walked into his and Jules bedroom, where she was lying on her stomach on the bed reading a bridal magazine. "See any dresses you like?" Sam asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yea I love all of them." Jules told him smiling "Now the only problem will be picking one." She smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find one." Sam told her as he gently lifted up the back of her shirt and rubbed her bare back.

Jules sighed happily as she sat up and moved her body closer to Sam's "I can't wait until were married." She said as Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait until we're married and we start a family." Sam smiled at the thought of having kids with Jules.

**********************************************************************************************

Lukas smiled brightly as he stepped onto the pool deck of the local YMCA community centre. The pool was his home ever since he took his first swimming lesson as a baby he loved the water and he flew through the levels and brought his high school gold medals all four years he was there. Walking over to the starting blocks Lukas only saw one other person in the water, he guessed that was because it was the day after Boxing Day and most of the people who came to the adult swim would be with their families. Stepping onto the number seven starting block Lukas easily dove into the water and sped off towards the end of the pool coming up for air only when he desperately needed to. After half an hour of swimming lengths front and back Lukas climbed out of the water, he was walking towards the male dressing room when he stopped and saw a timer going that the other swimmier must of set looking at it for just a second Lukas didn't see the female swimmer swim back to the starting block.

"Can I help you?" The young woman asked. The woman in question didn't look much older then he was, she had dark skin, long black hair that was in long pony tail and dark eyes. She was very attractive.

"Oh, no sorry just looking at your timer, you're pretty good." Lukas told her smiling.

The young woman smiled as she climbed out of the pool letting her long black hair out of the pony tail she had put it in "You're good to, I saw you swimming for a little while." She smiled, then sticking out her hand for Lukas to shake she said "I'm Bella Nesta." Bella introduced herself.

Lukas shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Bella Nesta, I'm Lukas Armaola. Lukas introduced himself hoping he pronounced Bella's name right. "You're name it's Italian right?" Lukas asked curiously.

Bella looked at him, "Yea," Bella told him nodding her head as she tried, "It's Bella Nesta," Bella told him again pronouncing her name with a perfect Italian accent.

"Bella Nesta." Lukas said again but Bella started laughing at how badly he mispronounced it, "Sorry, I'm not Italian." Lukas joked.

"It's ok Lukas." Bella finally stopped laughing and said, "You're pretty good at diving to." Bella told Lukas. "Do you dive as well as swim?" Bella asked him.

Lukas smiled, "Sometimes usually I just swim though how about you?" Lukas asked Bella.

"I dive, I love diving sometimes more then swimming." Bella told him honestly as she took a quick look at her waterproof watch and realized that she had to be back at her parent's house in less then an hour. "I'm really sorry Lukas, have to go." Bella apologized. "Maybe I'll see you here next weekend." She told him smiling as she walked towards the female change rooms. She was having a great time talking to Lukas but she had to go to her parent's house for dinner. "You come here every weekend?" Bella asked.

"Yea, do you?" Lukas asked her as he followed her walking towards the male change room.

Bella smiled brightly "Of course I do, maybe next weekend we can have a race see whose better?" Bella asked smiling she was very competitive.

Lukas knew he liked Bella, "Oh you're on Bella!" Lukas challenged. "See you next week." Lukas said as she opened the door to the female change room.

"See you next week Lukas." Bella told him.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it! :D


	7. Lessons Part One

A\N Hello, wonderful, beautiful, people! :D Hope everyone likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Famous Players

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Lessons Part One**

"I finished all of my paperwork nobody give me more!" Molly proudly told her teammates as she got out her cell phone and found Spike's number texting him she told him she had finished all her paperwork and that they could start their date early if he wanted.

"Watch me care." Molly said rolling her eyes sarcastically as she continued doing her paper work that she hadn't completed yet. "Oh that's right I don't care so you can't watch me." Olivia added looking directly at Molly. "You really need to get over your boyfriend, he's making you happy."

Max smiled sarcastically as he looked at Olivia "No Olivia I think somebody needs to make you happy." Max said, everybody knew that Olivia never dated, she spent most of her free time at work and nobody really knew why.

"Shut up." Olivia told him as she picked up one of her pens and aimed it at his desk, "You don't know what you're talking about." Olivia said and she knew that nobody knew what was happening in her life because she didn't let anybody in, but she didn't feel comfortable letting anybody in.

"Oh ok, can we change the topic of discussion to something a little bit more happy?" Greg wondered as he continued to type something on his computer.

"Yea, let's talk about ponies and magic reindeer?" Griffin said sarcastically as he closed one folder of his paperwork and opened another folder.

Max sighed frustrated "You and Olivia would make a good couple you're both miserable all the time." Max told them as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"Ew!" Olivia and Griffin said at the same time making Max and Greg smile.

"I think they like the idea." Greg smiled, "They said ew," At the same time." He smiled as he opened up a document on his computer.

"I hate the idea." Olivia said not looking up from her work. Olivia didn't like to date. She had never been on a date before and even though nobody would ever find this out she was kind of nervous to go on one. She didn't have very good social skills and she had a huge protective wall surrounding herself that nobody could possibly break.

"I also hate the idea, not that I don't like you Olivia I do but you know I have a family." Griffin said. Griffin had a wife and young daughter.

"Yea, how are Cathy and Angie?" Molly asked her friend.

Griffin smiled brightly as he said "They're great, Angie is growing fast and Cathy's finally enjoying her time off now that Angie's born." Griffin told her, "I'll bring in some pictures to show you tomorrow." Griffin told her.

Molly smiled a little as she picked up her paperwork and began to walk to her supervisor's office with it. Their supervisor had said once they had finished all of their paper work they could go home and get ready for a normal day the next day. Walking up to her supervisor's office Molly knocked on the door.

"Enter." Alexander Keith said as he heard somebody knock on his door. Alexander was in his mid fifties with aging hair and wrinkles on his face, "Miss. Charlton, what can I help you with?" Alexander asked as Molly walked solely into his office.

"I finished my paperwork sir." Molly told her supervisor as she put the pile of folders on his desk.

"Thank you Miss. Charlton." Alexander smiled, "You can go home now," He told her, "Remember things get back to normal tomorrow." Alexander reminded Molly.

"Yes sir, I remember," Molly said as she walked back out of his office and back towards her desk to get her things. "See you guys bright and early tomorrow morning." Molly smiled at her friends as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked towards the elevators.

*****************************************************************

"Hey, Sam, why haven't you called Lizzie back yet?" Jules wondered as she and Sam were curled up on the couch watching TV. Sam's youngest older sister Lizzie had called and invited them over to her house for New Years Eve and Sam hadn't called her back.

Sam looked at Jules sighing he said "My families not as close as your family is." Sam answered simply. He was lying he and his older sister's were always wanting to see him but he never wanted to see them.

Jules looked at Sam, "Is that because you don't want to be close to them?" Jules wondered. Sam's older sisters were always calling him to talk but he never seemed to be very interested in talking to them.

"I don't know Jules." Sam said quickly. "Can we please just forget about it?" He asked her as he continued to flip through the guide not really paying attention to what shows and movies were on TV.

"No, Sam we can't." Jules told Sam seriously as she took the remote from his hands and turned the TV off. "Why don't you want to see your sisters?" Jules asked.

"Jules it's not important, why so you care so much?" Sam asked her curiously.

"Sam I care because I care about you, and your families going to be my family too once your married and your sisters are so nice I just think you should call them. Jules told Sam as she placed her hands in his.

"I know they're really nice." Sam said. "I just don't like seeing them because every time I see them I remember what we went through when we were and I see all of the pictures of our family and-" Sam trailed off looking at Jules, "But maybe with you there with me that won't happen." Sam told Jules as he reached for the phone.

************************************************************************************************************

Molly walked into Famous Players, Spike had told her to meet him there around 7:00 it was almost 6:40 but Molly always liked to be early walking through the doors Molly looked around to see if she saw Spike. She did smiling she began to walk over to him, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw…

TBC

A|N Please don't kill me, I promise to update later today with a another longer chapter


	8. Lessons Part Two

A\N Hello, woderful, beautiful, people lol :D I hope everyone likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Lessons Part Two**

Lukas and Lou walk up to Spike. Molly was a little confused, she though that they were going on a date but he had invited two of his best friends. Shaking her head Molly continued to walk up to them. Spike probably just ran into them. Molly thought to herself as she approached them. "Hey guys." Molly tried to sound as normal as possible. "You're missing two." Molly smiled, "Where are Sam and Justin?" She asked.

"Justin's at home with his wife and kid and Sam and Jules are probably making out at their apartment." Lukas answered her smiling sarcastically as Molly rolled her eyes.

"Ew, Lukas that's gross Sam is like my brother." Molly told her friend as she squirmed uncomfortably, "Then changing the subject she said "Lets get are movie tickets and popcorn." Molly told them.

"Popcorn! I love popcorn!" Lukas said excitedly as they walked over to the counter where they bought their tickets "The movie doesn't start for like two hours lets get something to eat first." Lukas said.

"Yea, we could do that." Molly said as she looked at Spike and Lou who both nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok, let's go get something to eat." Molly said still trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Molly still didn't know why Spike had invited Lukas and Lou, she was under the impression that they were going on a date, but she guessed that he was just wondering if she wanted to see a movie with him, Lou and Lukas. Molly guessed that it did make sense that Spike was just inviting her out as friends considering how nervous he was but she was still a little disappointed that they weren't on a date.

*********************************************************************************************

"Ok, Spike why did you invite us?" Lou asked Spike as they were sitting at their table; Molly had gone to the washroom.

Spike looked at his two friends and sighed "I-just-I-" Spike tried to tell them how nervous he was about going out on a date with Molly. "I just haven't been on a real date in a really long time." Spike explained to them feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Lukas looked at his friend and started laughing "That's not true! You go on dates all the time!" Lukas told him laughing he clearly did not understand with Spike really meant. "Tell us the real reason." Lukas told him still trying to control his laughter. "Come on Spike tell us." Lukas told his friend again.

Spike looked at Lukas silently telling him too stop laughing Lukas did and Spike said "I know I go on dates all the time but I really, really like Molly and I just want her too like, I just didn't want to mess anything up." Spike said.

"Yea, inviting us currently sends her that message." Lukas told him sarcastically. "Look Spike, just tell her that and she'll be fine she's really nice, sarcastic and witty and a lot like Jules but she's nice." Lukas reminded Spike.

"Yea," Spike said running his fingers thorough his hair, "You guys can go if you want, I think I'm fine now." Spike told Lukas and Lou.

Lou smiled as he stood up, "Ok, man good luck." Lou told Spike as he and Lukas left the restaurant.

********************************************************************************************

"Sam, come and help me pick out a movie!" Jules told Sam as she started looking through all of the movies and TV seasons they had. They had just finished eating dinner and they were going to watch a movie but Jules didn't know which one to pick.

Sam finished loading the dishwasher and walked over to Jules, wrapping his arms around her waist Sam said "As long ad it's not a Chick Flick I'm fine." Sam told Jules smiling to himself he knew she was going to pick a Chick Flick now just to bug him.

Turning around in Sam's arm's Jules said "Instead of watching a movie do you want to just talk?" Jules asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We've both been really busy lately and-" Jules began as Sam pulled her into a deep romantic kiss.

"I think talking is a great idea sweetheart." Sam said as he and Jules walked into their bedroom "What do you want to talk about?" Sam asked Jules as they sat down on the bed. He already knew that she'd want to talk about their wedding but he thought he'd ask her anyways.

"Our wedding, of course," Jules smiled as she kissed Sam quickly on the lips. "We still need to do a lot of things." Jules told him, "We still need to-" Jules began before Sam interrupted him.

Taking her hands in his Sam squeezed them and said "Jules I love you and I can't wait to get married to you, but I'm not big on the whole wedding planning thing, I'm sure Molly and Colleen would love to help you with it though." Sam told Jules hoping that he didn't upset her.

Jules didn't know what too say for a few minutes finally she said "Oh, I just thought-" Jules couldn't get out a second she thought Sam wanted to help plan their wedding she thought he cared. "I thought you wanted to help." Jules finally got out looked at Sam.'

Sam shook his head "No, sorry baby I don't." Sam told her as he ran his fingers through her hair, "The only thing that matters to be is that you're their." Sam told her as he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Jules smiled a little as she kissed back "You want me to be with you on our wedding night to right?" Jules asked him smiling playfully as their lips finally broke apart and Jules placed her head gently on his chest.

Sam gently kissed the top of her head smiling he answered "Of course I want to be with you on our wedding night, I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world." Sam told her

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter! :D I might not be able to update tomorrow but I'll try my very bestest to lol :D


	9. Lessons Part Three

A\N Hello, wonderful, beautiful people! :D I got a chance to write another chapter :D Here it is I hope everyone likes it! :D Thanks to OceanSapphire for your help! I couln't have writtten this chapter without you! :D You're the best! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Lessons Part Three**

Jules woke up early the next morning thinking about the conversation she and Sam had the previous night. He didn't want to help her plan their wedding? Did that mean he didn't care? And ids he didn't care then why did he want to get married to her in the first place? Jules knew why he wanted to marry her. He loved her plan and simple, and she loved him but sometimes love wasn't enough and for the first time she was having second thoughts about marrying Sam Braddock. Playing with her engagement ring that was on her finger Jules slowly and quietly climbed out of bed being very careful not to wake Sam. Walking into the living room Jules picked up her lap top and turned it on. It was too early in the morning to call Molly and Colleen so she decided to email both of them explaining her situation and telling them to email her or call her when they got the chance. Hitting the send button Jules sighed and put her lap top back on the coffee table Sam and her had a early shift and they were going to spend the day together which Jules didn't know if she liked anymore. She knew she loved Sam but she needed to know if he was really ready to get married to her. Suddenly feeling cold Jules grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and wrapped her body in it curling up in ball on the couch she turned on the TV.

Sam woke up about half an hour after Jules did walking into the living room Sam saw the TV on, "Hey baby." He said as he walked closer to the couch and sat down beside her. Seeing the blankets wrapped tightly around her body Sam moved closer to her and pulled her in close to his body "You should warm up soon." Sam told her as he saw Jules smile.

"Thanks." Jules told him as she rested her head on his chest and continued to watch TV. She'd ask him later if he was sure he wanted to get married to her.

***********************************************************************************************************

Walking past Molly's desk a picture she was looking at her computer screen caught Olivia's eye so she walked over to her computer screen to look at it. "I know that's your boyfriend but who are the other two people?'" Olivia asked curiously.

Sighing Molly looked at her friend "Spike's not my boyfriend." Molly told her as Olivia rolled her eyes. Then she said "These are two of his best friend, that's Lukas and that's Lou. Molly told them pointing to Lou and Lukas in the picture. The picture had been taking on Spike's camera phone outside of the movie theatre the previous night.

"Lou." Olivia repeated quietly to herself as she walked back to her own desk not aware that Molly had heard her.

Molly smiled looking at Olivia "Lou's really nice, he's not seeing anybody either, you too would get along great." Molly told her trying to get Olivia to see that maybe going out with Lou could be a good thing.

"I don't date." Olivia told her stressing every word in her sentence so that Molly heard her. "Never have and never will." Olivia told her again. She thought Lou looked cute but she had never been any good at relationships and making friends so she didn't think that she would be any good at dating.

"Ok, but I think you'd really like him." Molly told Olivia as she ran her hand over her face she suddenly wasn't feeling very well but she let it pass as she thought about how good Olivia and Lou would be together. "Are you sure you don't want to meet him?" Molly asked again.

"Yes, Molly I'm sure now drop it!" Olivia told Molly getting a little frustrated with her friend.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you met a girl at the pool that you really like but you have a date almost every night this week?" Justin asked his friend as they got changed into their SRU uniform, "If you really like this girl at the pool then why are you going out with these other girls?" Justin asked not getting why Spike would go out with a bunch of girls when he had already met one girl that he really, really liked.

"Just keeping my options open." Lukas answered the question as if there was a simple answer. When in reality there was no simple answer. Lukas really liked Bella but he was afraid of commitment so he didn't want to just see where things went with her even though he knew that he probably should.

"What's her name, the girl you met at the pool, what's her name?" Spike asked his friend as he locked his locker and walked over to him. Spike knew that he would never be able to remember the names of all of the girls Lukas dated but he thought that this one girl was special.

Lukas turned to look at Spike smiling he said "Bella, she's Italian, you think you know her?" Lukas asked smiling he knew Spike hated it when everybody thought all Italians knew each other.

Spike looked sarcastically "No, I do not think I know her I don't know any Bella's." Spike told Lukas and he was telling him the truth he didn't think he knew anybody named Bella.

It was a little after twelve o'clock and Molly felt terrible she. She couldn't stand without feeling like she was going to faint and even well she had her head on her desk the room was spinning "I think I should go home." She told Olivia who was the only other person in their bullpen the men had all gone out for lunch.

"Wow, you're smart." Olivia told her sarcastically standing up, walking over to her friends desk she said "Come on get up I'll drive you I'm not letting you drive home." Olivia told her. "Go tell Mr. Keith and then come back here." Olivia told her as Molly nodded and walked away.

A few minutes later Molly came back into the room to find Olivia carrying her bag over her shoulder, "I'll call Spike his shift ends at noon you can drop me off at the station." Molly told her as Olivia reached into her bag and handed her, her cell phone. "Thanks." Molly told Olivia told as she heard the phone go to voice mail, sighing Molly said "No answer as she dialed Jules cell phone "Jules isn't answering either." Molly told Olivia they must be at a call. Molly said as they walked towards the elevators.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked this chapter the next chapter will be up tomorrow :D


	10. Lessons Part Four

A\N Hello wonderful beautiful people! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy, but here's the next chapter :D I hope everyone likes it :D Thanks to OceanSapphire for your help! :D You rock! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Lessons Part Four**

"Why are we here?" Olivia asked Molly as they slowly walked into the Police Station. Molly didn't actually tell Olivia why she wanted Olivia to take her to the Police Station. "If Spike's not your boyfriend then why did you want me to take you here?" Olivia asked not realizing how sick Molly was feeling.

"Olivia, please not today." Molly told her friend, she could barley walk in a straight line she didn't need Olivia asking her questions about her personal life. "Not today you can bug me about that tomorrow but please not today." Molly told her

"Sorry." Olivia quickly apologized as they walked into the SRU unit "I really I'm sorry," Olivia said again hoping that Molly would believe her.

"That's ok." Molly told her as she saw Sam and Justin walk towards them. If she was feeling like herself she probably would have yelled there names to get their attention but she didn't feel like yelling, so she was very glad when Sam saw her and started walking towards her.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Sam asked his friend as he saw her pale face and messy hair. "What's wrong?" Sam asked Molly again as he got close to her. Sam had known Molly long enough to know when something was wrong with her and something was defiantly wrong "Don't get all Molly on me but you have a fever." Sam told Molly smiling a little at their inside joke as he put his hand on her forehead.

"I'm sick." Molly told him weakly, "I had a date with Spike tonight I just wanted to tell him I don't want to make him sick so I have to cancel." Molly explained more. "Where is he?" Molly asked Sam.

"You couldn't have called?" Sam asked Molly again shaking his head at how selfless she was. "Molly you are one of the most selfless people I know, if Spike does anything to hurt you I don't care if he is my best friend I'll kill him." Sam promised her, as she looked at him.

"I wanted to tell him in person." Molly said as she started coughing. "I really, really don't feel well, where is he?" Molly asked Sam again as she closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"He's still in the dressing room I'll go get him." Justin told his friend as he turned quickly on his heel and ran back towards the male dressing room.

"Sam this is my friend Olivia, she works with me, Olivia this is my friend Sam." Molly said introducing her two friends as she smiled a little when she saw Justin walk back up to them followed by Spike, Lukas and Lou.

"Molly you should be in bed sleeping. You should have called me I would have understood!" Spike told Molly as he walked quickly up to her. "You really don't look well." He told her as she shook her head.

"I don't feel well." Molly told him weakly letting out a few tears. "I really, really, don't feel well." She said as she collapsed into Spike's arms. "I just want to go home." She said. Spike nodded his head, as Olivia handed him Molly's bag. "Thanks Olivia," Molly said, "I hope I didn't give you whatever I have." Molly told her.

"No problem. Just get better!" Olivia told her as Spike led her slowly out of the SRU unit. Turning back to Sam, Justin, Lukas and Lou Olivia said "Well It was really great meeting all of you guys but I have to get back to work." Olivia told them as she turned on her heal to go.

"Wait, what's your name?" Lou asked Olivia, he knew that if Olivia and Molly were friends and Spike and Molly were dating he would probably be seeing more of Olivia.

"Olivia." Olivia told Lou turning quickly around. "It's Olivia." She told him again.

Lukas smiled a little "Livvie, I like it." Lukas smiled not knowing how upset Olivia was about to get. If he did he never would have called her Livvie.

Olivia looked directly at Spike as memories started pouring back into her brain. Memories that she had tried so hard to forget, memories that deep down inside she knew that she could never really forget no matter how much she really wanted to. "It's Olivia not Liv and not what you called me." Olivia told him trying hard not to yell as she turned around again.

Lou looked at Lukas and shook his head the others may not have known that Lukas calling Olivia Livvie had trigged a bad past in her brain, but he knew. He knew because he got that same look in his face every time somebody started talking about something in his past he'd rather not remember. "My names Lou," Lou told her as he caught up to her.

"Good for you, know I'm really going to be late." Olivia said, she was going to be late but even if she didn't need to get back to work she probably would have told Lou that just as an excuse so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Lukas can be a pain sometimes but he wouldn't have called you what he did if he knew how upset you would have gotten." Lou tried to explain to Olivia. "He, really is a nice guy." Lou told her.

"I'm not upset." Olivia lied finally turning around to face Lou. "I'm not mad." She told lied to him again as she began walking away this time faster.

Lou sighed as he ran after her again, "Really because you look upset to me. Lou told her as Olivia sent him a death glare. "I'm just saying you don't have to talk to me but I know there's a reason you got so upset when Lukas called you Livvie." Lou told Olivia.

Olivia didn't say anything as she started running towards the front doors of the Police Station. She didn't want to talk about anybody what had happened in her past and she currently did not want some stranger telling her that she did.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it! :D


	11. Lessons Part Five

A\N Hello, wonderful, beautiful people! :D I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Popiscles or Advil

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Lessons Part Five**

"Jules are you feeling ok? Do you have what Molly has?" Sam asked Jules worry clearly in his voice as he kissed Jules forehead and the put his hand overtop of it to see if she had a fever. She didn't have a fever which made Sam happy but also even more worried as to what else could be wrong. Jules had barley said two words to him all day and he was starting to get a little worried.

"I know I'm not sick!" Jules told him as she threw her duffel on the floor and fell on the couch crossing her arms and not looking directly at Sam. She still hadn't had the courage to ask him if he still loved her and wanted to marry her. "I'm-I'm mad-mad at you." Jules managed to get out before she started crying at the thought of Sam saying he didn't want to marry her anymore.

"Jules I'm going to tell you the truth I don't know what I did but I'm very, very sorry." Sam told her as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm very sorry." Sam told her ass he ran his hand gently through her hair as he tried to think of what he could have done to make her so mad at him.

Jules looked at Sam "Do you still want to marry me?" Jules finally asked "I know it's probably a stupid question but you said I could plan the wedding and it's been a really long week. Jules told him looking into his blue eyes.

"Of course I still want to marry you." Sam told Jules very surprised by her question, had him saying he didn't want to help her plan their wedding made her think that he didn't want to marry her anymore? "I just told you that you could plan the wedding because I didn't want to do anything wrong." Sam told Jules laughing a little at her own mistake.

Smiling Jules kissed Sam and said "Sammy you could never do anything wrong." Jules told him as their lips broke apart. "I want you to help me plan our wedding, but not right now." She told him, "Right now I want to relax and watch TV." Jules told him.

Sam smiled as he pulled Jules in close to his body "Fine with me baby." Sam told her as he gently kissed her neck as she turned on the TV to find something for them to watch.

****************************************************************************************************************

"Spike, you don't have to stay with me. I don't want you to get sick." Molly told Spike as he walked into her bedroom carrying Advil and a glass of fruit juice.

Spike shook his head as Molly took the pills "I don't get sick." He laughed, "I'll be in the living room watching TV if you need anything." Spike told her as he walked towards Molly's bedroom door.

"Spike," Molly said as Spike turned around again, "Thanks." She said.

Spike smiled back "No problem, now go to sleep." Spike told her as he quietly closed the door to her bedroom and walked over to the couch in her small living room area. He picked up the remote and just as he was about to pick up the remote a picture on top of the TV set caught his eye. It was a picture of Molly and Sam and a six other men smiling and laughing. Spike smiled as he made a mental note to ask Sam and Molly who the six other men in the picture were.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Sam what time are we leaving to go to your sister's house tomorrow?" Jules asked Sam as they watched TV. "Please don't tell me you forgot tomorrow was New Years Eve did you?" Jules asked.

"No sweetie I didn't forget I'm just thinking." Sam told Jules as he gently kissed the top of her head. "It doesn't take that long to get to Niagara Falls, maybe around noon." Sam told her.

Jules smiled "Ok around noon." She said.

**************************************************************************

Molly woke up around six thirty feeling worse then she had before "Spike!" She called as loud as she could with her sore throat.

"Yea, Molly." Spike hurried into her room his face dropping when he saw her she did not look good her face was very pale, "Oh you must feel awful." He told her as she nodded her head and continued coughing "Can I have some more medicine?" Molly asked Spike as he went to get her some medicine.

"Yea, hold oh I'll go get you something to drink." Spike told Molly as he walked into the kitchen to her some juice to drink. Walking back into her bedroom Spike gave her the juice and medicine and gently placed his hand on her forehead, "I'll go make you some soup, you hungry?" Spike asked.

Molly shook her head, "No but can I have a Popsicle?" Molly asked Spike, "I think a Popsicle might help my throat." Molly told him.

Spike smiled "Yea sure Molly, I'll get you a Popsicle." Spike said as he walked back into her kitchen and opened the freezer door getting out two Popsicles Spike walked back towards her bedroom. "Here you go." Spike said handing Molly one of the Popsicles.

"Thanks." Molly smiled as she put the Popsicle in her mouth.

"No problem, I hope the Popsicle makes you feel better." Spike told her as he sat down beside her on the bed. "I don't have to work tomorrow so I'll stay with you, make sure get better." Spike told her as he stood up.

"Spike tomorrow's New Years Eve." Molly reminded him she didn't want Spike staying with her when he could be at a party. "I'll be fine by tomorrow." Molly said as she coughed. "You don't have to stay with me."

"I know I don't. I want to." Spike told her. "There's no person I'd rather be with then you on New Years Eve." Spike told her blushing.

Molly smiled brightly "If I wasn't sick I'd kiss you." Molly told him, "But I don't want to get you sick." Molly told him, "I promise when I get better I will." She told him

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it! :D


	12. The New Years Game We Play Part One

A\N Hello peoples! I hope everyone likes this chapter I tried to add all of the main characters of the part into it! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The New Years Game We Play Part One**

Jules woke up the next morning to find Sam watching the news quietly on TV, "Morning Sammy." Jules smiled slowly sitting up and moving closer to Sam. "How's the weather for driving?" Jules asked knowing that neither one of them wanted to drive in a blizzard to Niagara Falls.

Sam wrapped his arms around Jules waist pulling her even closer to his body. "Morning sweetie," He said planting a kiss on the top of her forehead. "It looks ok now but it's snowing and it's pretty icy." Sam told her, "I'll drive though so you don't have to worry about it." Sam said. Sam still didn't want anything to happen to Jules and he knew that her leg was still sore so he didn't want to chance it getting worse by her driving.

Jules sighed but didn't say anything as she looked up into Sam's blue eyes. "Your family they know that were engaged right?" Jules asked Sam. She knew his older sisters and mother knew they were dating because Jules had met them at Sam's father's funeral but she wasn't sure if he had told them that they were engaged.

Sam nodded his head "Yea they know and my older sister's can't wait to see your ring, I won't be able to talk to you all night." Sam said smiling and laughing. He knew his older sisters really wanted to get to know Jules better especially now that she was going to be their sister-in-law come May.

"I can't wait to show it too them." Jules smiled, she loved showing off her engagement ring to people. "Your sister Lizzie has three boys Eric, Danny and Chris right?" Jules asked she was almost positive she got Sam's nephews names right but she wanted to know now if she got them wrong.

Sam nodded his head "Eric's six, Danny's three and Chris turns one in February. Amy and her husband Jacob are coming too, so Katie and Abby will be there. Katie's ten and Abby's seven. Think you can remember all of those names?" Sam asked her smiling sarcastically.

Jules smiled back "I think I'll manage." She told him. "It's not rocket science," She added smiling as she stood up "I'm hungry, you want any breakfast?" Jules asked Sam as he also stood up.

"Yea I could eat." Sam said smiling as he followed Jules into their kitchen.

**************************************************************************

Molly woke up around nine o'clock feeling worse then she had the previous day she couldn't sit up and whenever she swallowed her throat ached of pain "Spike!" She called out in her loudest voice possible which was now a low whisper. "Spike!" She called a little louder hoping that he would hear her she felt awful and she wanted some medicine.

Hearing Molly's horse voice Spike quickly sprinted into her room "Oh, Molly," was all he managed to get out as he quickly walked over to her bedside "You're burning up." He told her as he placed his hand gently over her forehead "I'm going to go get you a cold washcloth to put on your forehead, anything else you want other then some medicine?" He asked.

Molly shook her head, nodding Spike walked back into the kitchen to get her medicine and to wet a washcloth in cold water for her, "Here you go this should make you feel better." Spike told her as he gently placed the cold washcloth overtop of her forehead and gave her the medicine and a glass of water. "Do you want anything else?" Spike asked.

Molly shook her head her throat hurting to much to talk "I want to go to sleep." Molly told him weakly as he nodded his head and walked out of her bedroom leaving her door open just a little so he'd be able to hear Molly's voice if she called him.

*********************************************************************

Olivia had never been on a date before and she knew that, and she had never liked any guy as much as she liked Lou but she knew that no man she could ever meet would understand her childhood it was way to messed up for anybody to understand it. Standing up from her small couch in her one bedroom apartment Olivia walked towards her small kitchen opening the fridge she saw that she was out of a lot of things. She knew the stores would be over crowded today because it was New Years Eve but she needed to get a few things sighing she walked over to her door put on her boots and winter coat. Locking her door on the way out Olivia walked down the stairs of her apartment building. Walking into the cold winter air she sighed as she wrapped her orange scarf tightly around her neck and put her black gloves on. Why do I have to live in Canada? Olivia thought angrily as she walked quickly to the closet grocery store to her apartment building. Around fifteen minutes later Olivia walked into the packed grocery store she quickly grabbed a basket and began shopping. She hated crowds and she knew that she should have found time after work someday to go grocery shopping but she didn't. She walked over to the dairy aisle and got some milk then she started walking over to the aisle where the bread was picking up a piece of whole wheat bred she saw Lou walking into the same aisle she was in she quickly put the bred in her basket and walked in the other direction she didn't want to talk to him and she hoped that he didn't see her but he did.

"Hey, Olivia," Lou said as he walked up to her, "About yesterday I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Lou began explaining but Olivia caught him off.

"Its fine Lou, I do have a messed up past I know that." Olivia told him trying to smile. "I'm usually not that crazy but I just don't like that name." She quickly explained hoping that their conversation would be over soon.

Lou looked at Olivia for a few minutes he didn't know if he liked her saying she was fine and she knew she had a messed up past. In his experiences that usually meant that you weren't ok with your past and you defiantly weren't fine. "I'm sure it can't be that bad." Lou tried to get her to tell him a little bit about her past even though he was pretty sure it wouldn't work he had to try.

"Oh, it is trust me." Olivia told him. "Well it was nice seeing you but I really have to go." Olivia lied she wasn't very comfortable talking to Lou and she didn't know why. "See you later." Olivia said quickly as she quickly walked the other way not giving Lou any time to stop her to even say bye.

Watching her go Lou sighed he knew she was defiantly not ok with her past and it made him wonder how bad it was. I need to talk to Molly see if she knows anything else Lou said to himself as he continued his grocery shopping.

****************************************************************************

Walking onto the pool deck Lukas smiled when he saw Bella in one of the lanes swimming laps walking over to her lane Lukas waited for her to come up for air, "You wanna have that race now?" Lukas asked as looked at her time on her watch.

Looking up at Lukas Bella smiled and climbed out the pool with ease "If you're ready to loose?" She asked taking her long black hair out of its ponytail and putting it in another tighter one. "Have you forgotten how to race or what? Get on the starting block." Bella told him smiling as she pointed to the starting block in the lane beside the one she was in.

"Sorry!" Lukas told her laughing as he stepped onto the starting block and put on his black goggles "One…Two….Three." Lukas counted down as both he and Bella dove into the water racing towards the other end of the pool. With ease Lukas made it too the other side and quickly swam back not looking to see where Bella was he touched the end of the pool and came up for air smiling as Bella swam up to her lane "What was it you said about me being ready to loose?" He asked her smiling playfully.

"Yea, yea," Bella said as she climbed out of the pool "I told you I'm a better diver then swimmer. "Another day I'll beat you and you'll be very, very sorry." Bella smiled, she really liked Lukas.

"I don't see that day anywhere in the future." Lukas shook his head smiling. "You're good though you just need to swim a little bit faster." Lukas said playfully.

"I believe you beat me by less then one second if my watch is correct." Bella said as she picked up her watch looked at the time and then showed it to him "Yea that's what it says." She smiled as she showed it to him.

"I still beat you." Lukas told her smiling. "Maybe you will get lucky sometime though and beat me." Lukas said as he took the watch from her hands and looked at it.

"I will beat you." Bella told him as she playfully took the watch back from him and put it on. "You coming out for drinks with me or what?" She asked him playfully as she started walking towards the female change rooms.

Lukas looked at Bella for a few minuntes before he finally asked "Are you asking me out Bella?" He asked her.

Bella shrugged her shoulders playfully as she walked into the female change room pulling her long black hair out of her ponytail as she walked.

Lukas watched her walk into the change room and then quickly walked into the male change room to get changed in record time so he could have drinks with her.

*************************************************************************

"Jules you have your passport right?" Sam asked Jules as she got on her winter boots. His sister Lizzie and her family lived on the American side of Niagara Falls so naturally they had to cross the border to get their.

"Passport?" Jules questioned Sam as she finished putting on her winter boots and looked at him. "I thought you said Lizzie lived in Niagara Falls? Jules asked him. Niagara Falls is in Canada not the US." Jules said then she remembered that there was a Canadian side to Niagara Falls and an American side. "She lives on the American side?" Jules asked as Sam nodded his head. "That means we have to cross the border which will take forever." Jules shook her head as she ran back into their bedroom to get her passport "Why didn't you tell me?" Jules asked him as she walked back into the main room and put her passport into her purse.

"I did I said Lizzie lived in Niagara Falls, the American side." Sam told her as he handed her to coat, he'd help her put it on but he knew that she'd kill him so he didn't.

"You said Niagara Falls. You didn't say what side so I assumed that you meant the Canadian side." Jules told him. "Of course I was wrong," Jules smiled.

"Why did you assume? There are two sides and they live on the American side." Sam told her.

"Why did I assume they lived on the Canadian side? Maybe because when people say Niagara Falls in Canada they mean the Canadian side and when they talk about the American side they always say the American side. Jules told him laughing. "Its common sense Sam all you have to do is use that brain of yours." Jules told him playfully patting the top of his head. "You have it for a reason you know." She told him as she patted his cheek. "You ready to go?" She asked him

"Almost," Sam told her playfully as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, "Now I'm ready to go." Sam breathed against her lips.

"Ok," Was all Jules managed to say as he took her hand and led her out of their apartment locking the door on the way out.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter :D


	13. The New Years Game We Play Part Two

A\N Hello peoples! :D I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, or Cars

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The New Years Game We Play Part Two**

"Bella, you going to drink your hot chocolate? Or are you just going to let it sit there until it get's cold. Lukas wanted to know. He and Bella were at Tim Horton's he had gotten a coffee and she had gotten a hot chocolate which she hadn't touched yet.

Bella smiled at Lukas as she said "It's too hot, I'm waiting for it to cool down a little." Bella told him truthfully "I don't like things really, really hot." Bella told him.

Lukas smiled as he picked up her hot chocolate and took a small sip, "It doesn't seem very hot to me." Lukas told her, "Just try it I'm sure you won't burn your tongue." Lukas smiled.

Bella smiled sarcastically back as she slowly took a sip of her hot chocolate, "What do you do for a living?" She asked as she put the hot chocolate back down on the table. She wanted to know more about Lukas.

"I'm a Police Officer I work in the SRU." Lukas told her a sense of pride in his voice. "What about you what do you do?" Lukas asked.

"I'm a preschool teacher." Bella told him. "The SRU wow, that must be scary, one of my student's fathers works in the SRU." Bella told him simply. "You might know him, or you might not I don't know how big the SRU is. Bella said.

"I might what's his name?" Lukas asked, he knew that a lot of the SRU members had young children but he wasn't expecting to know who Bella was talking about.

"Kevin Wordsworth, his daughter's name is Allison very sweet young girl." Bella said smiling.

Lukas looked at her in disbelief "You're Wordy's daughter's preschool teacher?" Lukas asked then he explained. "Wordy's Senior Member on Team One, I'm on Team Three but Teams One and Three work together." Lukas explained. "He loves his family and he hates it when he works late and can't put his daughters to bed." Lukas told her.

Bella smiled brightly as she stood up and put her empty hot chocolate cup in the garbage. "Yea, I know it must be hard I don't know how you guys do it." Bella admitted to Lukas as they walked out into the freezing cold again.

"I could say the same about your job, all of those little kids I don't how you survive." Lukas told her. He thought little kids were cute but he didn't know if he could spend all day with them like Bella did.

Bella shook her head "I love my job, I wouldn't trade it for any job in the world." Bella said, then looking at her watch she looked at Lukas and sighed, "I'm really sorry Lukas I have to go to my parent's house for a New Years Ever Party. "I'm really sorry." She apologized again. "Where's your phone?" She asked as he got out his personal cell phone from his pocket and handed it to her. "Name and both of my numbers, call me." Bella told him smiling as she handed his cell phone back to him and asked "If you don't though give me your numbers so I can call you." Bella told him as he put his cell and phone numbers into her contacts list. "I had a really great time with you Lukas." Bella smiled as she gently kissed him on the cheek, "I really hope we can see each other again soon." She told him walking towards her car.

***********************************************************************************************************

Molly woke up around four o'clock feeling a little better well at least she thought she was feeling better because she was hungry. Deciding against asking Spike to make her something too eat she slowly got out of bed the room spinning as she walked towards the door. "Hey, Spike." Molly said weakly as she walked over towards the couch where Spike was watching TV.

Spike turned off the TV and looked at Molly surprised to see her walking around, "Molly what are you doing?" Spike asked as he put his hand over her forehead again. "You still have a fever you should be in bed." Spike told her matter-of-factly.

Molly looked at Spike, "I know I'm still sick but I'm hungry and you've already done so much for me." Molly told him standing up and walking towards the kitchen, knowing that Spike would probably insist that she go back to bed and let him make her something.

"Molly you're sick and you're not going to get any better by walking around and not resting. I'm glad that you're feeling a little better but you need to go back to bed and let me make you something." Spike told her. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Chicken Noodle Soup, I think it'll help my throat." Molly told him as she slowly walked back towards her bedroom smiling a little at how much Spike cared about her "Thanks again Spike." Molly said.

"No problem." Spike smiled as he put water on the stove to boil.

*************************************************************

"Looks like we got here before Amy and her family," Sam said in a surprised voice to Jules as they climbed the steps to his sister's small mansion house, "I take that back, we only got her a few seconds before Amy and her family." Sam smiled as he saw his sister's mini van pull into the long driveway.

"Uncle Sammy!" Seven year old Abby slammed the door open to her mother's light blue mini van and ran up the long driveway and up the steps to where her uncle was standing "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Abby asked him excitedly as he picked her up.

"What?" Sam asked the sever year old as he started to walk up more of stone steps, "What? What? What?" Sam asked her again playfully mocking Abby's voice making her laugh.

"You have to guess Uncle Sammy!" Abby told him smiling "You can guess too if you want Auntie Jules!" Abby turned to Jules and smiled.

"You turned seven? You got an A on a Spelling test? You grew taller?" Sam made three guesses all of which he knew too be true, but he wasn't sure if Abby was talking about any of them.

"No! Well my birthday was in September and I do get perfect on my spelling tests and I did grow taller but that's not what I'm talking about!" Abby told Sam talking really, fast, "Mommy and Daddy said that I might be able to stay up all night tonight and not go to bed before midnight!" Abby told Sam getting tired of him guessing the wrong things.

"They did? Wow you're really lucky. They must know that you're a very big girl." Sam told his niece smiling. "You wanna ring the doorbell to Auntie Lizzie's house, see who answers the door?" Sam asked Abby as they finally made it to the landing of the long flight of steps where the door was.

"Yea!" Abby said excitedly as she pressed the doorbell button and they waited for somebody to come and answer the door. "Auntie Jules is your leg any better then it was at Thanksgiving?" Abby asked Jules "It must be because you don't have your cast and crutches on anymore." Abby noticed smiling.

"It's a little better but it still hurts." Jules told the young girl as Sam's youngest sister Lizzie opened the front door smiling.

"Wow, everybody got here at the same time." Lizzie said smiling as she opened the front door to let everybody in. Lizzie had long curly beach blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "No crutches!" Lizzie smiled as she hugged Jules the last two times she had seen Jules she had been on crutches. "Huge ring though, Amy did you see this engagement ring?" Lizzie asked her older sister as she held up Jules hand so Amy could see Jules engagement ring.

"Oh, my gosh, it's huge, it's beautiful!" Amy explained looking at Jules engagement ring, "Sam must really love you." Amy said making Sam blush, but before he could say anything Katie spoke.

"I want to see the ring too!" Ten year old Katie said excitedly. "Mom can I see the ring?" Katie asked.

"Mommy I want to see the ring too!" Abby said jumping out of Sam's arms so she could stand beside her older sister.

Jules smiled as she bent down to Katie and Amy's level to show them her engagement ring. "You guys will get a ring just as beautiful as this one when you're older." Jules told the two young girls.

Katie smiled at the thought of getting an engagement ring just as pretty as Jules was when she was older but Abby shook her head, "I don't want to get married when I'm older, boys are gross." Abby declared making all of the adults in the room smile.

"I'm a boy," Sam told Abby in a mock hurt voice, "I don't have boy germs do I?" Sam asked Abby smiling as he picked her up and began tickling her.

"No, Uncle Sammy you're not a boy. You're my uncle I mean all of the boys in my class have boy germs." Abby told him, "You don't have any germs, don't worry." Abby told him.

Sam smiled "That's good because then I wouldn't be able to tickle you." Sam told her smiling as he tickled Abby as she laughed.

"No! Uncle Sammy!" Abby continued to laugh as she finally managed to jump out of Sam's arms, "I'll get you back!" Abby promised smiling as she and Katie began to walk towards the basement door where they heard their cousin's voices.

"Oh great that's not good, let's run away quickly but very slowly and quietly so Abby doesn't hear us." Sam said smiling playfully as he gently took Jules hand and led her towards the stairs leading up to the second story of the house. "This is the guest bedroom that is furthest away from where Abby's going to be sleeping." Sam told Jules smiling as they walked into a beautiful guest bedroom. "What?" Sam asked Jules turning to look at her she was laughing and Sam wasn't so sure what she was laughing about. "What's so funny?" Sam asked again as he walked over to her wrapping his arms gently around her waist and pulling her in close to him breathing gently on the back of her neck.

"It's just funny how cute you are pretending to be scared of Abby." Jules told him, "You're just so good with kids I can't wait until we're married and we can start a family." Jules smiled as she turned around in his arms so she was facing him "You'll make a great father." Jules told him as she pulled him into a gentle kiss. "A really, really, great father." Jules told him as their lips broke apart.

Sam would have happily responded to Jules if Danny hadn't knocked loudly at the door saying "Unca Hammy! Anwe Rules!" Danny had turned three in late November and he was still having problems pronouncing some sounds.

Sam smiled brightly as he heard his nephew's voice "You can come in buddy!" Sam told Danny as he opened the door and raced into the room jumping into Sam's arms "You see new bed?" Danny asked Sam as Sam shook his head. "Come on!" Danny said excitedly as he jumped out of Sam's arms and took one of Sam's hands and one of Jules hands and started pulling towards his bedroom to see his new big boy bed. "Wook!" Danny said excitedly "It a car!" Danny said proudly "I wove it!" Danny told them.

"Do you know what colour your cool new race car bed is?" Jules wondered how much Danny many words Danny could pronounce right.

"It's red!" Danny told Jules smiling then taking Jules hand again he said "Let's go backs downstairs." Danny said as pulled Jules hand towards the door and back towards the stairs that led downstairs.

Picking Danny up and placing him on her hip Jules asked. "It's along time until midnight. Do you want to watch the movie Cars while we wait?"

Danny's eyes opened wide as he nodded his head excitedly "I's have the movie!" Danny told Jules happily as Jules walked slowly down the beautiful spiral wooden staircase. "Unca Hammy you's watch it with us?" Danny asked Sam hopefully.

"You bet I can buddy." Sam told Danny, "I haven't seen that movie in a really long time. "I bet Eric, Chris, Abby and Katie, will want to watch the movie to." Sam told the toddler.

"We can's all watch it!" Danny said as he jumped out of Jules arms once they got to the bottom of the stairs and ran towards the carpeted stairs that led too the large basement.

"Cars, Jules you're a genius." Sam said as he kissed Jules gently on the lips, before they followed Danny downstairs into the basement.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone loved the chapter the next one should be up later tonight! :D


	14. The New Years Game Part Three

A\N Here's the next chapter :D I hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimber : I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The New Years Game We Play Part Three**

"If I make you sick Spike I'm really, really, sorry." Molly told Spike as they sat on the couch watching Dick Clarks New Years Eve Party on TV. Molly was feeling a little better at least she was able to sit up now. "If you get sick though I'll take care of you, it would be the least I could do for you." Molly told him smiling.

Spike shook his head "No Molly you don't need to do anything for me I'm just glad you're feeling better." Spike told her, as the countdown began to the New Year. Spike was wondering if he should kiss Molly or not he knew he wanted to but he wasn't sure how she would react not because she didn't like him but because she was sick and he knew that she didn't want him to catch whatever she had.

Molly looked at Spike if she didn't have the flu she would be upset that he hadn't kissed her at midnight but she knew that she had the flu and she didn't want him to kiss her because she defiantly didn't want Spike getting sick. "We'll have our own New Years Eve kiss when I'm feeling better." Molly promised Spike as she yawned tiredly.

Standing up Spike held out his hands for Molly to take and said "You're tired, you should go too bed." Spike told her, "Come on I know you're tough but just let me help you up." Spike told her smiling knowing that the next words that came out of her mouth would be I don't need any help getting up.

Molly smiled playfully as she took his hands in hers and stood up, "You think you got me all figured out there eh Spike?" She playfully asked as she slowly walked towards her bedroom.

Spike smiled following her, "I don't know, I think I do." Spike told her, "I'm sure there are a lot of things I don't know though," Spike said. "I'd like to know them, but not tonight you need to go to bed so you feel 100 % better tomorrow morning." Spike told her as she crawled into her bed.

Molly smiled, "Tomorrow I'll tell you everything about my boring life, if you tell me all about yours." Molly told him as her eyes began to close.

"You bet I will." Spike told her gently seeing that she had gone to sleep he smiled and walked slowly and quietly out of her room quietly closing the door as he went.

***************************************************************************************

"Sammy, I know this is probably a really stupid question, but what do you think we'll be doing next New Years Eve?" Jules asked Sam as they climbed into the bed in the guest bedroom they were spending the night in.

Sam looked at Jules stroking her hair gently with his hands he planted a kiss on her forehead and asked "I don't know sweetie that's a year away why?" Sam asked Jules as she looked up at him.

"I don't know I was just wondering if you wanted to have kids right away or wait a little while." Jules told him. She knew she knew that she wanted to have kids right away and even though she knew Sam loved to be around kids she wasn't sure how long he wanted to wait until they had kids of there own.

Sam's smile widened and got brighter at the thought of Jules carrying their child "If your question is whether I want you to be pregnant or not then my answer is a million times yes." Sam told her kissing her passionately. "Speaking of that were do you want to go for our honeymoon I was thinking we could go to Hawaii but if you have any other ideas of where you want to go I'm all ears." Sam told her smiling.

"Hawaii sounds great Sammy, but I think instead of going on a honeymoon we should start saving up to buy a house. I mean are apartment is huge and beautiful but it only has one bedroom and if we want to start a family that's going to be a bit of a problem." Jules told him.

Sam looked at Jules thinking for a few minutes then he finally said, "Yea I guess you're right a house is more important." He told her, "I knew I should have bought an apartment with more then bedroom." Sam smiled as he kissed Jules gently.

"I know I'm right." Jules smiled playfully "It wouldn't have mattered if are apartment did have two bedrooms I still would have wanted to live in a good neighbourhood, with a park and school close by." Jules told him.

Sam smiled, "Yea, Jules that sounds good, that sounds really good, don't forget about a skating rink though." Sam told her smiling as Jules rolled her eyes. "Hockey's a very important Canadian sport." Sam told her making sure too pronounce the word Canadian very clearly because Jules often playfully teased him about being too American.

***************************************************************************

Molly woke up early the next morning feeling better smiling she jumped out of bed and quickly made it then she quietly walked into the main room seeing that Spike was still sleeping Molly walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast. She knew that he had said that she didn't need to do anything to repay him for looking after her but she wanted to so she was going to make breakfast for the two of them and as she made she was going to come up with other things they could do throughout the day.

Waking up to the noise Spike smiled when he saw Molly looking for something in the fridge walking quickly into the kitchen Spike wrapped his arms gently around Molly's waist. "Hey you." Spike gently whispered into her ear

Jumping from surprise Molly turned around and sighed of relief when she saw Spike, "Spike! You scared me!" Molly told him, "I don't like people doing that to me." Molly told him seriously.

"Sorry," Spike told her wondering why he didn't realize that Molly might not like surprise attacks even if it was just in fun. Sam didn't like surprise attacks either and he had gotten pretty mad at Spike and Lukas when they had sneaked up on him. "You feeling any better?" Spike asked trying to change the subject.

"Much, better, now sit down and don't complain, I'm making you breakfast what do you want?" Molly asked him before he had time to object she said "Spike I know you said I didn't need to do anything for you but I want to and I'm going to." Molly told him.

"Can you at least let me help?" Spike asked her, "We can make pancakes." He told her, "But I don't want you too make them by yourself." Spike told her.

Molly sighed as she looked at Spike, "Yea, Spike you can help but I'm doing most of the work." Molly told him. "You can just hand me things, be like my assistant." Molly told him smiling.

"Ok, Molly what do you want me to do first?" Spike asked her walking up behind her and gently turned her around so they were standing face to face.

"A kiss would be nice." Molly breathed heavily as Spike nodded his head smiling and pulled her into a romantic kiss, Molly gladly kissed him back running her hands through his hair. "That was a very nice kiss." Molly managed to get out after their lips broke apart.

Spike smiled brightly as he nodded his head in agreement "Yea, that was a very nice kiss." He said.

**************************************************************************************

"Sammy unless you do something with the guys tomorrow afternoon you're going to be stuck at home alone." Jules told Sam as they waited in a huge traffic jam, "Molly, Colleen and I are going wedding dress shopping." Jules informed Sam after he looked at her clearly confused.

"Why I'm I just finding out about this now" Sam asked Jules smiling as he moved the car up a little.

"Because I'm just telling you know." Jules told him playfully, "Don't worry we won't be gone long just the whole afternoon." Jules told him smiling.

Sam sighed rolling his eyes, "I can't believe Molly agreed to go wedding dress shopping after what happened I thought she was never going to be involved in a wedding again, she must really like you." Sam told Jules realizing that he had said too much when Jules looked at him. "She hasn't told you yet?" Sam asked Jules.

"Told me what? Sam what happed to Molly?" Jules asked not wanting to make her friend do anything she clearly did not want to do.

"No, Jules, she'll tell you when she's ready, for all I know she's past it although I don't think that's the case she might be." Sam told Jules he knew that Molly would not be very happy with him if he told Jules what had happened to her.

"Sam," Jules let out a sigh, "I get it. Molly's your friend and you don't want to betray her trust but if this is something that will affect how tomorrow goes and how she handled being in are wedding I need to know and if she won't tell me then you need to." Jules told Sam.

"Jules, it's not that simple and I want to tell you but Molly needs to tell you when she's ready and she'll tell you I know she will." Sam told Jules, "I'll talk to her tomorrow maybe; ok I've been meaning to call her." Sam told Jules, "I won't tell her to tell you but I'll try and give her a push." Sam told Jules.

"It must have been really bad, was it really bad?" Jules asked Sam sadly.

"Jules you have no idea, absolutely no idea." Sam told Jules sadness in his face and voice.

TBC

A\N The next chapter should be up tomorrow :D


	15. All the Friends That I've Known

A\N Hey! :D Sorry I havn't updated in a little while, but here's the next chapter and you have to pay really, really close attention to this chapter because there are is a lot of talk of future storylines in this chapter :D I hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of people dying and cheating.

**All the Friends That I've Known**

It was early on New Years Day morning, maybe around six thirty or so. Sam didn't have the time to look at the any of the clocks in his and Jules' apartment. Slowly walking towards the door of the bedroom Sam quietly snuck out of the room and over towards the phone in the main room. He needed to call Molly too make sure that she was really ok too go shopping for wedding dresses with Jules and Colleen or if she just didn't want to say no. Pressing her speed dial number he waited for her too answer the phone knowing that she always got up early too.

******************************************************************************************

Molly opened her eyes tiredly and turned on her light looking over at the phone she saw Sam's name and number sighing heavily Molly picked up the phone just about ready to kill Sam "Samuel Anthony Braddock you better have a very good reason for waking me up at six thirty in the morning. Molly all but yelled at using his full name which she knew he hated.

************************************************************************************

Sam sighed inwardly "I see you weren't already up, sorry." Sam apologized as he sat on the arm of the couch that was closet to the side table. "Why aren't you already up?" Sam asked her curiously.

******************************************************************

Molly rolled her eyes, "I did get up but then I was tired so I went back too sleep…why are you calling me again if not just to bug me?" Molly asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

*****************************************

"Jules told me that Colleen, you and she are going wedding dress shopping this afternoon and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with it." Sam said carefully not wanting to upset Molly.

*************************************************************

"Sam" Molly let out a deep sigh, "I'm over him ok, completely over him and that whole stupid year I'm over it all." Molly told him, "I am really, I am."

***********************************************************************

Sam didn't know if he should believe Molly or not. She was hurt pretty bad and said that she wad never going to be involved in a wedding ever again. "Molly I want to believe you, really I do but would you believe yourself?" Sam asked her.

*********************************************************************************

Molly sighed again deep, deep down inside she knew Sam was right she just whished so badly that he wasn't "Yes, Sam I would, I would believe me, now can you please shut up so I ca go back to sleep?" Molly asked him sarcastically trying to avoid talking to him any further with him.

Sam knew he couldn't believe Molly once she started being sarcastic. Sarcasm was a defense she used when she was uncomfortable talking about something. "Molly." Sam began a little bit softer, "I know you're not over him. You were crying for days, and you wanted to hit him. You're not being brave by saying you're over it being brave would be saying your not and asking for help." Sam told her.

*****************************************************************

"I just want to help Jules find a wedding dress so badly and I'll probably be ok but I might not but you don't understand that I've grown up with guys all my life Jules and Colleen are the only female friends I've ever really had. I just have to done this.

**************************************************

"Look Molly they'll understand ok and if you tell them before they'll probably understand more then if you start freaking out and then telling them what happened." Sam explained to her as Jules walked slowly and tiredly into the room practically dragging her feet as she walked, giving Sam a questioning look she walked over to the phone and looked on the caller ID to see that he was talking to Molly. "Jules just walked into the room if you want to talk to her." Sam told Molly, as he looked at Jules wondering if she would want to talk to Molly.

***************************************************************

"Yea, ok." Molly told him sighing, "But only if she wants to talk to me." Molly told Sam.

**************************************************************************

Putting the phone against his dark blue t-shirt Sam looked at Jules "It's Molly, she wants to know if you want to talk to her." Sam told Jules with a pleading look in his face "Please talk to her." He mounted to make extra sure the Molly didn't hear him.

Jules nodded her head as she took the phone from Sam's hands, "Hey Molly what's up?" Jules asked her friend as she sat down on the couch.

***********************************************************************

Molly sighed a little, "Hey Jules." She said, "Before we go shopping today I think there's something you need to know. Almost three years in August Sam and I and the rest of our friends were in the same unit in Afghanistan, but then a few of my friends sand I got switched to different units that needed more help. I didn't know anyone in my new unit and then I met this really, really sweet guy, we were dating for almost four months when we decided to get married. All of my friends from my old unit came to the wedding and then right before we were about to get married I found out that he had a wife and two kids back home in Canada and that he was leaving Afghanistan in two weeks. I asked for a transfer back to my old unit and I got it. I was in love with and he took advantaged of me asked Sam I cried for weeks and I said I was never going to be involved in any wedding ever again but you and Sam are two of my best friends and I think I should be able to handle it." Molly told Jules.

Jules was silent for a few minutes she didn't really know what too say, finally she said "Men are jerks, there's some that aren't but even those one's can be jerks sometimes too." Jules told her trying to make her feel better.

*******************************************

Molly laughed "Yea that's true." She told Jules, "Sam's done some pretty bad things, I'll tell you about them later; right now I want to go to bed." Molly told her.

*******************************************

Jules smiled "Ok Molly see you later." Jules told her as she hung up the phone. Putting the phone back on the base Jules turned to Sam and said "Pleas tell you beat up that idiot jerk who broke Molly's heart in Afghanistan." Jules said anger clearly in her voice.

"We didn't beat him up but we talked to him and said a bunch of things to him, a bunch of threatening things, but if I ever saw him again today I might beat him up." Sam told Jules. "Nobody should be allowed to do that to another person." Sam said.

Jules nodded her head in agreement as she asked "Your other friends in that unit are you going to invite them too are wedding?" Jules asked him as she walked closer towards him.

"Uh," Sam shifted his feat uncomfortably "Well, two of them died well we were in Afghanistan, three of them are still in the army overseas and Tris well he lives in Hawaii working on base their. Sam told Jules.

Jules nodded her head not really knowing what she should say about his two friends that died. Wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him Jules said "I'm really sorry about your two friends that died." Jules told him.

"It's ok." Sam told her not liking it when she was upset, "It wasn't your fault, it could have happened to any of us it just happened to happen to the two men who had a wife and kids back home. Sam said a little uncomfortably.

"Oh, Sam, that's horrible." Was all Jules could think of to say. "Do you still keep in touch with your friends families?" Jules asked.

Sam nodded his head "Are friend Alex Kingston, we called his wife in Nova Scotia it was the worst thing I've ever had to do in my whole life she was so upset and they had two kids a two year old girl and a one year old boy. Sam told Jules, "I still keep in touch with her by email and Tony's wife she and her four year old girl Mandy live in Oakville now and we still keep in touch." Sam told her then wanting to change the subject to something happier Sam asked "So do you know what kind of wedding dress you want to buy?"

Jules smiled playfully as she started walking towards the kitchen "Sorry Sam, I you'll just have to wait until May too see what dress I buy." Jules told him.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter :D


	16. Just another Day

A\N Hell wonderful, beautiful people I hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm sorry it's so short I promise the next chapter will be way longer :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Abercrombie and Fitch or ADIDAS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Just another Day**

Lukas paced around his small apartment he knew he really, really liked Bella but he still wasn't sure if he should call her or not. He had never liked any woman as much as he liked Bella and he knew that he wanted to see her again so he sighed and turned on his cell phone getting the number of her cell phone he dialed it on his landline waiting for her to pick up.

******************************************************************************************

Eight year old Nicole ran through the main hallway of grandparent's house chasing after her younger cousins. Hearing her Aunt's cell phone ring she stopped suddenly and ran to pick it up. Fighting the urge to see who was calling her Nicole ran as fast as she could into the living room and said "Auntie Issy, phone!" Nicole held up her Aunt's phone for Bella to see.

Walking over to the young girl Bella said "Thanks Nicole," As Nicole handed her the phone and started chasing after her cousins, "Hey Lukas, what's up?" Bella said sweetly as she walked into the hallway where she hoped nobody could hear her conversation.

Lukas smiled when he heard Bella's voice "Hey Bella, I just wanted to call and say hi and ask how you were doing." Lukas said nervously as he continued to pace around his apartment hoping that Bella wouldn't be mad at him for just calling to say hi.

**************************************************************************

Bella smiled at how cute Lukas sounded when he was nervous, "I'm fine Lukas, I'm going to be leaving my parents house around noon do you want to have dinner with me later?" Bella asked him hoping that his answer would be yes.

*********************************************************************8

Lukas smiled brightly "Yea, I'd like that a lot." Lukas told her "Where do you want to have dinner?" Lukas asked her. Lukas knew of a lot of fancy restaurants in Toronto but he wanted to ask Bella where she wanted to go first before he made and suggestions.

*******************************************************************************************************

Bella shook her head "No, I'm making us dinner I'll call you later with directions to my apartment." Bella told her, "I'm sorry I have to go now, I'll see you later tonight." Bella smiled at the thought of having dinner with Lukas as she put her phone in her pocket and walked back into the living room knowing that she was going to have to explain her phone call with Lukas to her family.

*****************************************************************************************

At twelve o'clock in the morning Spike knocked on Molly's apartment door he knew that she was going wedding dress shopping with Jules and Colleen that's why he found it weird that she had called him and asked if he could come over. Naturally he had said yes but he was still wondering why she had asked him to come over.

"I'm coming!" Molly's voice yelled through the apartment door as she ran across the slippery floor of her apartment, looking through the peep hole she smiled when she saw Spike standing there. She had asked him over because she knew that she had to tell him about her past and how she had almost been married before. "Hey, Spike." Molly greeted smiling as much as she could as she opened the door to let him in.

"Hey, Molly." Spike greeted back as he looked at what she was wearing and smiled. She was wearing a light pink Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and a pair of ADIDAS track pants. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a tight pony tail and even though she didn't have any make-up on yet Spike thought she looked very beautiful, "You look great" Spike told her as he walked a little closer to her.

Molly blushed she didn't think she looked good but knowing Spike thought she did made her feel very good about herself, "Thanks." Molly told him shyly, "I was just getting ready to put make-up on when you knocked on the door I'll probably look better after I have it on." Molly told him, she knew that she looked better with make-up on.

"No," Spike shook his head, "You look beautiful now." He told her, "I've never understood why woman always think they only look beautiful with make-up on." Spike told her.

Molly smiled a little, "Well that's because most of the time it's true." Molly told him as she sat down on her couch, looking at Spike who was now seated beside her she said "I-uh- I-called you down here for a reason because I think-think-there's something about my past you should now-before we go any further." Molly told Spike looking at him too see what his reaction would be.

Spike didn't know what to say for a few minutes moving a little closer to Molly and wrapping his arm around her shoulder Spike asked, "What do you need to tell me?" Spike wondered what could make Molly so upset, and he hoped that it wasn't anything that happened in Afghanistan because he didn't know if he wanted to hear about that.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Sam, don't ask me what time I'll be back because I don't know any don't ask me too see my wedding dress when I get back because you're not seeing it." Jules told Sam as she grabbed her car keys off of the kitchen counter and started walking towards the front door of the apartment.

Sam smiled as he turned off the TV stood up from the couch and walked over to where Jules was standing, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her close to him he said "I know I can't see your wedding dress until May as much as don't want to wait I can and have a really good time." Sam told Jules as he gave her a sweet, gentle and fast kiss on the lips before letting her out off his embrace so she could walked out of the door.

Jules smiled as she turned to look at Sam smiling she said "That's right Sammy you learn really fast you're not seeing my wedding dress until May." Jules told Sam smiling as she opened the apartment door, "I love you Sammy. I'll see you when I get back." Jules told him.

"I love you too Jules." Sam told her as she walked out of their apartment.

TBC

A\N I hoped everone liked this chapter :D Again I'm really sorry it's so short.


	17. The right fit

A\N Ok just so nobody's confuzzled this chapter is kind of like an information chapter so nobody does get confuzzled. I promise the next chapter (which might be up later today) will have be back to normal with a lot or romance and all of the main characters :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The right fit**

"Oh, my gosh, you guys told me it was big but I didn't know it was going to be this big." Molly exclaimed as Jules and Colleen led her into a huge store with wedding dresses. The store had two levels and the only thing it had was dresses, "I'm sure you'll find a dress you like here Jules." Molly told her friend as her cell phone rang and she excused herself to go answer it sighing she when she saw Olivia's name on the caller idea "Hey Olivia what's up?" Molly asked.

"Jules look at this dress." Colleen smiles jokingly as she showed Jules a very short wedding dress that looked more like underwear.

Jules laughed, "Oh that reminds me we need to look for some of those things only not white." Jules told her, knowing Colleen knew what she meant, changing the subject Jules said, "I don't want a really short wedding dress, but I don't want a long one, so we should look for one that's long and short." Jules told her as Molly walked back over to them.

"Everything ok?" Colleen asked her friend seeing the look on Molly's face and getting a little worried that something was wrong.

"No, it's just my friend Olivia she's having some guy problems, which is kind of weird because I didn't know she even dated." Molly smiled not wanting her friends to worry about her problems.

"Wait; is this the same Olivia who brought you to the police station when you were sick?" Jules asked Molly as she nodded her head. "The same Olivia that Lou likes?" Jules asked Molly as she again nodded her head, "Invite her she shouldn't be alone if she's upset. Jules told Molly.

"Are you guys sure?" Molly asked them wanting to make sure that they wanted to invite Olivia. She wanted them to be sure because she wasn't sure they knew that Olivia really didn't like shopping.

"I'm completely lost but yea invite her." Colleen told Molly as she looked at Jules who was nodding her head.

Molly sighed, "Ok, she sighed as she pressed Olivia's name on her contacts list and walked away again, knowing that Olivia would probably not want to come.

"Who's Olivia?" Colleen asked Jules as soon as Molly was out of earshot.

"She works with Molly, she brought her to the police station and she got mad a Lukas and then Lou went after her and now he likes her… it's a really long story, I haven't met her yet, I just now what Molly's told me. Jules explained to her. "Molly says she has a past she doesn't like to talk about." Jules told her, as Molly walked back up to them. "So what did she say?" Jules Molly.

"Surprisingly she said yes." Molly told them, "After I somehow managed to convince her that it was very good idea." Molly laughed, "She's meeting us for lunch, and then she's coming shopping with us. She said she doesn't want to spend the whole day shopping which is exactly like her." Molly told them.

"So she doesn't like shopping I don't really like shopping either." Jules reminded Molly, "All I know about her is that she hates being called Livie as much as I hate being called Julianna and she works with you." Jules told Molly.

Molly shook her head "No it's something else she gets really mad when anybody calls her Livie, and she's never really happy. I've tried to help her, and ask her what's wrong but she always says nothing, which really bugs me because I know something's wrong." Molly told them sighing, "That's why I've been telling her to go out with Lou because I think he'll be able to help her but she won't go out with him."

"It sounds like something's happened to her in the past that made her that way she is." Colleen said, "It's good that you're trying to help her, but she'll come to you when she's ready." Colleen told her, as they continued to look at dresses.

"Lou's been through a lot he she lets him he might be able to really help her." Jules commented as she found a dress that she absolutely loved. It was strapless and sleeveless dress with a laced front and diamonds running down the side.

"I know that's what I told her, but she doesn't want to listen to me." Molly sighed frustrated as she looked at the beautiful dress Jules was now looking at, "Jules you have to try that that dress on if you don't I will and I think I might really scare Spike if he knew I bought a wedding dress. Molly laughed as looked at the dress closer.

"Jules that's like the dress I tried on and you loved it but I didn't fit me." Colleen told her friend as walked up to the dress and looked at it smiling.

"Yea I know, that's why I love it, well, that's not the only reason, there are a lot of reason's why I love it." Jules told them talking really fast as she picked up the dress and started walking towards one of the changing rooms in the huge store.

"I love it too." Molly agreed as she and Colleen followed Jules, "Although I don't think I'll be getting married within the next few years." Molly said, she knew her relationship with Spike would be moving very slowly and she was fine with that.

"I don't know maybe in two years or something, I think Spike really likes you." Jules told Molly smiling brightly as she walked into a change room to try the dress. "So… what do you guys think?" Jules asked Molly and Colleen as she walked out of the changing room wearing the dress that fit her perfectly.

"You have to get that!" Molly and Colleen told her at same time both smiling brightly.

"Sam, will die completely die when he see's you in that and-" Colleen began as Molly interrupted her.

"Ew!" Molly said uncomfortably, "Can you please not talk about the kind of stuff in front of me." Molly told them overdramatizing the situation a little.

"Sorry." Jules told her smiling, "I'm going to get, I'm just going to get changed really fast first." Jules told them smiling as she walked back into the change room smiling.

TBC

A\N I hoped everybody liked it :D


	18. Something New

A\N Ok here it is the next chapter! :D This chapter has\talks about all of all of main characters in this part :D I hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own, Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Rudy, The Guardian or Blockbuster

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Something New**

At five thirty Bella smiled when she heard a knock at her apartment door knowing that it would be Lukas, looking through the peephole Bella smiled bright when she saw Lukas standing in front of her door carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hey Lukas," Bella told him smiling as she opened the door to let him in "Dinner should be ready soon." Bella told him, "You get here ok? My directions didn't get you lost did they?" Bella asked him, she hoped that Lukas would say no.

"Hey, Bella, Lukas smiled as he handed her the bouquet of flowers, "These are for you." He told her as she took the bouquet of flowers from his hands, "Dinner smells really good, anything I can do too help?" Lukas wondered as he sat on one on the bar stools at a counter in the kitchen.

Bella shook her head, "No," Bella told him simply smiling, "You can sit there and watch and who knows you might learn something but you're not helping." Bella told him smiling.

"Ooh, attitude, how do you know I don't know anything about cooking?" Lukas asked her playfully as she put a bowl of salad on the kitchen table.

Bella stopped walking and turned to look at him, "Do you know anything about cooking?" Bella asked trying not to laugh Lukas currently did not look the type to know anything about cooking.

Lukas shook his head as Bella started laughing, "So what I know a lot about other things." Lukas told her as she continued to laugh.

"I'm sure you do." Bella told him smiling, "It's just funny, I mean cute that you think you have to impress me and then lie when you find out lying is not a good thing to do if you want to impress me." Bella told him as he looked at her about to burst out laughing himself "Where did that come from?" He asked her smiling.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "It's right though." Bella told him as he slowly nodded his head, "You don't have to impress me Lukas, I'm already impressed enough." Bella told him playfully.

Lukas didn't know what to say to say for a few minutes "Uh, thanks." Lukas finally said smiling brightly.

"Your welcome," Bella told him smiling as she sat down at the table and Lukas sat down beside him.

****************************************************************************************

"I'm coming, hold on." Molly put down the mystery book she was reading on the couch and ran towards her front door to open it not caring that she looked awful, "Spike," Molly said a little surprised to see Spike standing outside of her apartment carrying a box of pizza and a Blockbuster bag. "Sorry, come in." Molly told him still a little confused as she opened the door further to let him in, still wondering why Spike was in apartment, "I uh look-" Molly began to walk into her bedroom to get changed when Spike gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

"You look beautiful." Spike finished for her, "I didn't know what you liked on your pizza so I got everything on it." Spike told her smiling, "and I got movies," He told her smiling holding up the Blockbuster bag that had movies in it.

Molly couldn't help but smile, "Yea, thanks for coming I was kind of board, actually I was very board." Molly laughed a little, "I'm just going to run a brush through my hair, and then I'll be back, I promise it's just brush." Molly told him smiling as she saw Spike open his mouth to protest. "So what movies did you get?" Molly wanted to know as walked back into the room a few minutes with brushed hair, "Nothing too boyish right?" Molly asked him laughing as she took the two movies out of the bag "The Guardian and Rudy." Molly said as she looked at the two movies, "I've seen The Guardian before, but I've never even heard of Rudy." Molly admitted to Spike. "What's it about?" She asked curiously.

Spike smiled, "It's a great movie you'll love it trust me." Spike told her as he took the DVD out of its case. "It's a about a football player and how he follows his dream." Spike explained to Molly.

"Ok, I trust you." Molly told Spike as she walked into the kitchen to get two plates to put their pieces of pizza on, "Wow this pizza really does have everything on it." Molly smiled as she opened the pizza box. "That's ok though I like everything." Molly told Spike as she put two pieces of pizza on her plate and walked back over to the couch.

***********************************************************************************

"Come on Jules at least let me write some of them, two can I write two of them?" Sam was having fun teasing Jules who was writing out their wedding invitations. "I don't have messy writing." Sam protested as Jules continued smile.

"Yea, Sam you do.' Jules told him finally looking up, "These need to look nice, and your writing isn't nice." Jules told him smiling.

Sam sighed as he sat down beside "Can I at least our friends wedding invitations?" Sam almost pleaded, "They really don't care if I have messy writing." Sam told her and he knew she knew it was true their friends didn't care what he wrote like.

"Sam," Jules began again, looking at him, and then she sighed finally giving on, "Ok, you can write some of them but you have to write as neat as you possibly can." Jules told him, "I mean really neat Sam." Jules him, "People have to read these." She added playfully she loved teasing Sam.

Sam sighed laughing as he looked at her "Ok, Jules, that's it." He smiled a he started tickling her and she started laughing getting up she ran as fast as she could towards their bedroom.

"Come on Sammy," Jules said through her laughter as Sam continued to tickle her. "This isn't fair." Jules told him, as she tried to stop laughing, "Ok, Sam you asked for it." Jules told him smiling as she kissed him passionately on the lips to get him to stop tickling her. "Sam," Jules sighed as their lips broke apart, "is that really the only way I can get you too stop tickling me?" Jules asked him smiling.

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her, "Yes." He answered as he continued kissing her.

***************************************************************************************************

Olivia paced the living room in her small apartment debating weather or not she should call Lou or not. She wanted to listen to what Molly, Colleen and Jules had told her that Lou would be able to help her but she just couldn't find the courage to pick up the phone and call him. In a way It bugged her but in another way it didn't because if she didn't call him then she wouldn't be putting herself at risk of being hurt, and she didn't need anymore hurt in her life she had already had enough of it in her past to last her a really long time.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter :D the next two chapters should be up tomorrow :D


	19. Confusing Part One

A\N Thank you to everybody that has been reading and reviewing :D Here's the next chapter I hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Confusing Part One**

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Molly was just getting into work not expecting to find anybody in the bullpen, but that wasn't to say she was surprised when she saw Olivia sitting at he desk working. "Olivia, why are you already her at seven o'clock don't you ever go home?" Molly asked her friend as she sat down at her desk.

Olivia looked at Molly, "I went home last night, I tried to pick up the phone and call Lou but I couldn't. That's what I told you guys yesterday but you didn't listen. You were all like oh; you'll get up the nerve, to call him." Olivia said, clearly in a worse mood then she usually was in. "I was up all night thinking about if I should cal him or not so I didn't get any sleep then I decided to come here, I've only been here for around twenty minutes."

Molly sighed heavily as she stood up and walked over to Olivia's desk wondering how she was going to help her, then she got an idea and she grabbed her cell phone, "Ok, so you can't call him but I'm sure he'd have no problem calling you. What would you do if Lou called you?" Molly asked Olivia.

"Uh, I'd try and talk to him. Olivia answered Molly carefully, "Why what did you do?" She asked suspiciously as Molly turned on her cell phone, "You're not calling Jules," Olivia told her warningly as Molly started looking through contacts on her contact list.

'No, I'm not calling Jules." Molly told her smiling knowing that no mater how much Olivia would hate her for what she was doing, what she was doing was for her own good.

"You're not calling Spike either and you're not calling Lou and telling him to call me. Olivia told her getting a little angry at Molly for at telling her what she was doing.

"I'm not calling Spike and I don't have Lou's cell number so I'm defiantly not calling him." Molly told her smiling to herself. Olivia didn't know she and Sam were really good friends that's why she decided to text Sam Olivia's cell number and tell him to tell Lou to call Olivia and since Olivia didn't know that they knew each other she wouldn't tell her not to call Sam and she wouldn't have to lie to her. Sending the txt Molly smiled and shut the lid on her cell phone, "I'm not calling anybody." Molly told Olivia smiling.

"You did something." Olivia told Molly still a little angry wondering what actually Molly had done.

******************************************************

Sam and Jules were in his car driving to work when he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket, "Incoming text from Molly, I think she probably sent it to me my mistake." Sam smiled a little, "It's like she's known you longer then she's known me, she hardly ever calls and wants to talk to me." Sam smiled as Jules rolled her eyes.

"A little jealous are we?" Jules asked him smiling as he read the text and he developed a very confused look on his face "What's up?" Jules asked, "It's nothing bad is it?" Jules asked him.

"No, no it's nothing bad just confusing." Sam told Jules smiling a little. "Molly sent me Olivia's cell number and told me to tell Lou to call Olivia. Sam told Jules as she smiled. "I fell like I'm a kid again and listening to my older sister's talk for hours on the phone to their friends." Sam sighed.

Jules smiled, "Olivia's Molly's co-worker and friend, she's the one who brought Molly to the station when she was sick, she got mad at Lukas when he called her Livvie and ran away very upset and Lou went after he now he likes her but thinks that she doesn't like him but really she does she's just never been in a relationship before." Jules told Sam, "Does that help?" Jules asked him smiling.

Sam shook his head, "No now I'm even more confused." Sam told her, "I'll just give Lou the number, that part I get." Sam told Jules, "I don't get the whole relationship part." Sam said.

Jules shook her head, "I'll never understand how you grew up with two older sisters and ended up the way you are now." Jules told Sam shaking her head and smiling as she pulled into the Toronto Police Station parking lot and parked the car. "You coming or what?" Jules asked Sam smiling as she jumped out of the car grabbing her duffel bag from the backseat.

"Yea, I'm coming." Sam told her as he got his duffel bag from the back seat and started following her into the station, "You know anyone looking at you would never know a few months ago you were on crutches." Sam commented.

Jules smiled, "Good, I don't like it when people feel sorry for me, now can you walk faster I'm cold." Jules whined playfully pulling Sam's hand to make him walk faster.

"I'm walking as fast as I can Jules." Sam smiled as he started walking a little slower just to annoy Jules even more.

Jules rolled her eyes as she took Sam's hand and walked as fast as she could without running towards the heated building. "I hope you know you're incredibly stupid but very, very cute." Jules told Sam as she kissed him quickly on the lips and then letting go of his hand she began to walk towards the SRU unit.

Sam watched her walk away and then quickly caught up to her, "I hope you know you're very evil and mean for kissing me and then walking away." Sam whispered playfully into Jules ear as they walked down the steps that led towards the dressing rooms. "What did Lukas do this time?" Sam asked as he walked into the male dressing room and quickly towards his locker, Lou, Justin and Spike were all bugging Lukas for information about something.

"He says he has a girlfriend that's coming to the station this afternoon after shift to meet him, but Lukas doesn't know the meaning of the word serious relationship anymore then you know the meaning of the words stop talking about Jules." Spike quickly explained to his best friend.

"Who said it was serious?" Lukas said smiling as he closed his locker, smiling when he thought about Bella.

"Uh, the fact that she's coming to the station to meet you kind of says that it's a serious relationship" Sam informed Lukas as he took of his dark blue t-shirt and quickly put on his uniform black one.

"It's not a serious relationship! Lukas explained to them, "Her work ends at noon and she said she'd come here too meet me so we could go out for lunch and since are shift ends at noon I told her that would be a good idea, now can we please drop this subject before I throw all of you into the deepest ocean in the world." Lukas said getting a little annoyed at his friends as he began walking out of the male dressing room, Lou, Justin and Spike closely behind him.

"Lou," Sam called out to his friends as he locked his locker and ran up to him, "I know this is probably going to sound really stupid and confusing but Molly texted me with Olivia's cell number and she told me to give it to you and to tell you to call her." Sam told Lou as he handed him a piece of paper that he had written Olivia's cell number on.

"Thanks." Lou told Sam as he took the piece of paper and fingered it in his hands wondering if he should call Olivia. He need the fact that he had her cell phone number did not mean that Olivia had agreed to let Molly send it to Sam. Actually Lou knew that she probably did not tell Molly that she could send Sam he cell number. He knew that Molly was just trying to help and he appreciated it because he really, really liked Olivia but he didn't think that it was right for Olivia to be put in a situation like that without her knowing what was going on, that's why Lou decided that he wasn't going to call her he wanted her to be ready to talk to her first before he did.

Spike and it would be great if you didn't go into too much detail because it would be really disturbing, how's your relationship with Molly going?" Sam asked Spike as they worked out in the SRU gym waiting for a call.

Spike smiled at the mention of Molly's name "It's going great and don't worry I wouldn't dream of hurting you I know you'd kill me if I did, you and her three older brothers who I don't plan on meeting anytime soon." Spike added.

Sam looked at him, "I don't know Molly's older brothers are really nice so is her father but then of course I've never dated Molly." Sam smiled, "Don't worry about it though Spike I'm sure they'll like you when they meet you." Sam told him.

Spike sighed, "I don't know military really strict and tough right?" Spike asked Sam as he smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Yea, but all they want is what's best for Molly and they know that she would never go out, with any good for nothing jerk like she almost married." Sam said he hated that guy that broke Molly's heart and he hoped that wherever he was he wasn't happy. "If they believe you're the best guy for her they won't hate you." Sam explained to Spike.

Spike looked at Sam "Do you think I'm the best guy for Molly?" Spike wanted to know as Sam stopped lifting weights and looked at Spike surprised by the question. "Sorry I uh- I just know that you and Molly are really and you've known her for a really long time." Spike quickly explained to Sam.

"No, that's ok, I've know Molly almost all my life and out of all the guys she's dated which haven't been that many I'd say that you're probably the best guy yea." Sam told Spike, "And that's protective friend side talking not the guy who's your best friend side." Sam told him.

Spike looked at Sam confused, "There's a difference why what does the best friend side of you say?" Spike asked Sam as he took a huge drink from his water bottle.

"There's no difference Spike." Sam said, "I'm just telling you that I really think you're perfect for Molly, like her older brothers will once they meet you." Sam told Spike. "They'll ask you a bunch of questions but you'll pass all of them." Sam told Spike, "But will worry about that when you're actually meeting her family." Sam told him.

"Lukas!" Bella ran quickly out of the cold January air and into the heated Police Station pulling Lukas into a hug Bella said "It's really good too see you, where's your bag?" Bella asked him curiously as she noticed that he didn't have his duffel bag with him.

"It's still in the dressing room, my bosses wanted us too stay a little longer just in case a call comes in." Lukas explained, "We probably won't get a call but they like to me safe." Lukas told her, "You can come and meet my teammates if you want." Lukas told her, "We can still go out for lunch after."

Bella smiled, "No problem, I really like your uniform, it looks good on you." Bella smiled as he took her hand and began leading her towards the SRU unit. "So, where's this huge gym you keep bragging about?" She asked curiously.

"It's right up ahead." Lukas told her as he pointed to the huge gym that the SRU unit had. "Come on maybe you can meet two of my team-mates and friends." Lukas told her smiling as he led her towards the gym where Sam and Spike were working out and talking.

Bella couldn't help but look at Spike she was sure he looked like someone she knew but there was no way it could be, as they got walked closer towards the gym however she realized that it was "Mikey!" Bella shrieked with excitement as she ran up to hug Spike.

TBC

A\N Sorry for the kind of clifhanger ending, the next chapter should be up tomorrow :D


	20. Confusing Part Two

A\N Thank you so much to everybody that has been reading and reviewing this story :D You guys rock! Oh, and thank you to OceanSapphire for helping me with ideas for this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Confusing Part Two**

"Issy!" Spike said just as much excitement in his voice as he hugged Bella back. Spike was just about to wonder what his childhood best friend was doing at the Police Station when it hit him "You-you you're Lukas' girlfriend?" Spike asked as he put both of his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked at her. "Why-why?" Spike tried to get out slightly confused at why Bella would even think about dating Lukas.

Bella looked at Spike shaking her head, "Why? He's a great guy and that Mikey is all I'm telling you." Bella smiled as she grabbed Spike's hand and led him back over to where Lukas was standing still confused.

"Ok, somebody wanna tell me what's going on here or do I have to guess?" Lukas asked Bella and Spike, feeling a little jealous that Bella and Spike were holding hands and laughing.

"Oh, sorry, we grew up together." Bella quickly informed Lukas, "So, you must be if I have the stupid name correctly Spike." Bella said giving her friend a questioning look. "Why do you go by Spike now?" Bella asked Spike trying not to laugh as she turned all of her attention to Spike.

"I don't know it rhymes lets go with that." Spike smiled, "And since when do you go by Bella?" Spike asked her curiously,

"Since three year olds can't pronounce I's yet." Bella told Spike, "At least I have a good reason for changing my name yours is it rhymes." Bella laughed, having fun teasing Spike again.

************************************************************************************

"Who's that talking to Spike?" Jules asked Justin as they walked into the SRU gym, "It looks like his girlfriend, but that's not Molly." Jules said a hint of anger in his voice whoever that woman was talking and laughing with Spike she didn't like because it almost looked like she was flirting with him. "I'm going to go find out who she is." Jules told Justin as she walked up to where Spike, Lukas and Bella were standing.

"Jules," Justin said carefully as he followed her not wanting a fight to break out. "I think she might be Lukas' girlfriend but why she seems to be paying more attention to Spike I don't know." Justin told her as he fell into step with her.

"Spike, Lukas have you seen Sam anywhere?" Jules asked, her friends as she walked up to them lying a little she was asking Justin where Sam was a few minutes ago and he had informed her that he was cleaning out the garage with Lou and Wordy.

Spike stopped talking to Bella and turned around to look at his friend knowing by the slightly angry look on her face that she didn't really want to know where Sam was, "I think he's cleaning out the garage. Spike answered Jules then he said "This is Bella my childhood best friend and Lukas' girlfriend." Spike quickly explained to Jules. "Bella this is Jules she works with us." Spike explained

"Hi." Bella smiled shaking Jules' hand "Hey Spike you know what would be really cool, if you should show me around." Bella suggested too Spike hoping her friend would agree.

"Uh, weren't you and Lukas' going to go out for lunch?" Jules asked not caring if she was messing in business that wasn't her own because at this point she didn't really care she didn't want Spike and Bella alone together she knew that there was no way they could just be friends.

"Uh, yea, we were." Bella answered feeling a little uncomfortable wondering why Jules seemed to hate her. "Hey, maybe you could show me around." Bella told Lukas. "I'd really like to see more of the SRU unit and since your still on duty it would be a good way to pass time." Bella told him.

Lukas smiled a little bit, "I think that's a good idea." Lukas told Bella as he led her towards the hallway that led towards the briefing rooms.

"How, could you lie about something like that to my face? If you don't tell Molly about her I will." Jules told Spike clearly angry at him, "And to get Lukas in on your little stupid game is-" Jules would have continued her angry rant if Spike hadn't interrupted her.

"Jules! Issy is my friend like I told you we've know each other since we were little we're friends just like Sam and Molly are." Spike explained to Jules a little mad that she didn't believe him.

"Oh, yea because we all know friends hug each other and laugh and look like their flirting!" Jules told him in a very dry sarcastic voice, "Molly and Sam don't hug like that and they differently don't flirt!" Jules told Spike.

"Really?" Spike asked Jules now just as mad as she was, "Because I remember Molly running up to Sam and hugging him tightly on the day she came for her job interview and they looked pretty friendly but I knew then and I still know now that Sam would never do anything to hurt you because he loves you and maybe I don't love Molly yet but I still would never do anything to hurt her, Issy and I are friends." Spike repeated to Jules. "Look I'm already going to get Lukas' yelling at me sometime in the next hour or so I don't need you mad at me too." Spike told Jules after he saw that she calmed down a little.

"Yea, ok, but I still don't like her, at least not yet." Jules told Spike still a little mad at Bella or Issy or whatever her name was for looking like she was flirting with Spike.

"That's ok you'll like her soon." Spike told Jules, "Let's get out of here before Lukas' comes back to yell at me." Spike told Jules as he started to walk towards the break room.

Jules sighed as she began to follow Spike "I'm sure Bella will explain everything to Lukas and he won't be mad." Jules told Spike. She knew that Lukas might be a little jealous and in her opinion he had every right to be but Jules hoped that Lukas wouldn't want to start a fight with Spike.

*************************************************************

"Lukas, can we please talk you look like you're about to explode." Bella told Lukas as she followed him down the stairs that led towards the male and female dressing rooms. "I haven't seen him in a really long time." Bella told him getting a little frustrated that Lukas wasn't talking to her. "Come on Lukas talk to me! You're being completely childish!" Bella accused as he finally turned around to face her.

"Bella, I know you and Spike are just friends I trust you and I trust him now can we please just forger about it?" Lukas asked her. He was lying he wanted to trust Spike and Bella but it didn't seem like they were childhood best friends when the way they were laughing and talking with each other it almost seemed like they were dating, but Lukas knew that Spike was dating Molly.

"No, Lukas we can't just forget about this! What just happened would bug anyone! I don't blame you for being a little jealous! What I don't like is you saying you're fine about it when you're obviously not! Bella told Lukas' her voice so angry that she was close to tears. :"You know what I shouldn't have to explain this too you!" Bella decided as she ran up the stairs and back towards the exit of the Police Station

Lukas shook his head in frustration as he hit his fist against the wall and started to walk back towards the SRU gym to take his anger out on a punching bag instead of one of his best friends.

TBC

A\N I hoped everybody liked this chapter (well as much as you can) I promise the next chapter will be happier! :D


	21. What Friends Are For

A\N Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story you all rock! :D I'm really sorry this chapter is so short I promise tomorrow's chapter will be longer :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**What Friends Are For**

"Hey, Sam, where are you and Jules going on your honeymoon?" Spike asked his friend curiously as he walked into the dressing room a few minutes before their shift started, but if anybody asked he had a good reason for being late and so did Lukas who Wordy was talking to. Spike and Lukas had spent a good half an hour talking in the hallway of the SRU and in that time they had made up if anybody could call the previous day a fight.

"We're not going on one we want to save up enough money to buy a house." Sam quickly explained to his friend as he closed and locked his locker; obviously a little uncomfortable with the chosen topic of discussion.

"Oh, well where were you thinking of going?" Spike asked Sam getting an idea for the second time that day. Wondering why they wouldn't be able to go on a honeymoon and buy a house at the same time if Sam came from a wealthy family

"Hawaii." Sam answered his friend simply as he walked out of the dressing room passing Lukas, Justin and Wordy on their way in. "Hey," Sam waved a to his friends as he passed them.

"Lukas I know what we have to get Sam and Jules for their wedding present." Spike told his best friend excitedly as Lukas opened his locker which was right next to Spike's "We have to get them a trip to Hawaii for their honeymoon because according to Sam their not going on one because they have to afford a house." Spike explained rather exited about his idea.

Just as Lukas was about to answer and Justin was about to answer as well Wordy said, "Spike a trip to Hawaii costs a lot of money I think that would be a good present if you got all of us to contribute a little." Wordy told him.

"I'd give Wordy some money for that but not you two. I don't trust you two with my money." Justin joked with Spike and Lukas who just rolled their eyes and continued getting their uniform on.

"Hey, it was my idea." Spike joked back locking his locker. "I'm going to go see if the other's want in!" Spike said excitedly grabbing Lukas's hand and pulling him towards the hallway.

"Spike!" Lukas said as he finished putting on his shirt and ran back to his locker to lock it. "Now we can go have some fun." Lukas told him as they walked out of the dressing room to see how many members of teams one and three would be interested in contributing to Spike's great idea.

"Ok, where's Wordy." Luaks sighed with frustration as he left Bella yet another message telling her how sorry he was about the previous day. Walking out of the male dressing room Lukas walked up the stairs and began looking for Wordy, "Wordy what time does Allison's pre-school end at?" Lukas asked Wordy as he walked up to him.

"Noon, and thanks for reminding me I'm picking her up today since are shift ends early." Wordy told him, "You can come if you want and talk to Bella." Wordy told Lukas he knew that Lukas wanted to talk to Bella and apologize to her.

"No that's ok I was just wondering because I left her a lot of messages and…" Lukas trailed off seriously considering Wordy's offer "You know what maybe I will go with you if you're sure that it's ok." Lukas told him.

"I'm sure it's ok." Wordy smiled as he walked towards the dressing room to check for messages on his personal cell phone.

"Ok so everybody loves my idea! This is going to be so cool! Their going to love it!" Spike said excitedly to Lou, Lukas and Justin as he entered the break room.

"Spike, I think you want to keep it a surprise right." Lou told his friend as he saw Jules walking towards the breakroom

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Jules asked her friends wondering why they had all suddenly stopped talking when she entered the room. "Everything ok?" She asked as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Yea, Jules' everything's fine, you and Sam having a fun time doing whatever you're doing?" Lukas asked her sarcastically joking as Jules rolled her eyes at her friend and walked back towards the female dressing room where she and Sam were talking just talking and as fair as she was considered the guys could say whatever they wanted and she didn't care. "Hey Sam, what's up with Spike and the guys they were acting weird when I walked into the room, they all stopped talking." Jules told him as she sat down the bench where he was sitting.

"Guy talk," Sam told her simply as he put his arm around her pulling her closer to him, "I'm sure they weren't talking about you they know you'd kill them before I'd have a chance to." Sam joked.

"Yea, that's true." Jules told him smiling as she gently rested her head against his shoulder. "I really hope we don't get any calls." Jules told him, "I'm comfortable and I don't want to move." She added smiling.

"So am I." Sam told her smiling as he gently kissed the back of her neck.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked this chapter :D


	22. If I Say I Love You

A\N Hey everybody! :D Here's the next chapter :D I hope everybody likes it oh and none of the scences because I think it's better if you use your imagnation to imagine what happens lol :D :D Don't worry though they'll be mentioned later :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**If I Say I Love You**

It was thirty minutes after noon and Wordy and Lukas were just getting too Allison's pre-school they had left the police station relatively on time but they had gotten stuck in some traffic which had made them late, but three year old Allison didn't care though because as soon as she saw her father walk through the door of the pre-school she ran right into his arms. "Daddy!" She screamed with excitement. "Daddy! Daddy!" She continued to scream happily as Wordy picked her up. "Hi." Allison finally turned to Lukas and smiled, she wasn't shy at all.

"Hi." Lukas smiled back, "My names Lukas, I work with you daddy, he's told me a lot about you." Lukas told Allison smiling not noticing that Bella who was cleaning up the pre-school room was watching him interact with the young girl and was quite impressed.

Allison nodded yawning, "Daddy I'm tired." Allison told Wordy as she rubbed her eyes as they started to close, "I wanna go home!" She said as he eyes started to fill with tears. "I wanna go home!" She said again crying more.

Wordy nodded his head, "I know sweetie we're going home." Wordy told his youngest daughter, as he turned to Lukas and asked, "You ok here?"

Lukas nodded his head, "Yea I'm ok if not I'll just walk home or take a bus." Lukas smiled a little, "Wordy, see you tomorrow." Lukas told his friend, "Bye Allison." Lukas changed his voice slightly as he said bye to thee young girl. "So, you need any help cleaning up?" Lukas asked Bella nervously as he walked towards her.

Bella looked at Lukas she could see that he was trying to say he was sorry but he just didn't have the right words she decided to ease the tension a little. "So you know Allison really well?" Bella asked, it wouldn't surprise her if he didn't know Allison very well and she just started talking to him because she was a very social little girl but Bella didn't think that Lukas would he that talkative to a little kid he hardly knew he just didn't seem the type.

Lukas shook his head, "No well, I've met her a few times but I don't know her that well but I hear about her a lot from Wordy." Lukas smiled as he picked up a toy police car. "I used to love these when I was little." Lukas commented, "Where do you want me to put it?" Lukas asked.

Bella smiled, "You can play with it if you want." She told him smiling, "If you don't want to play with it you can put it in one of the buckets the kids always find it wherever I put it." Bella smiled, "Thanks for helping me clean up." Bella told him.

"No problem," Lukas told her as he walked towards a large container of toys and put the police car inside, "I'm really sorry about yesterday I don't know what came over me but I trust you and I trust Spike and I really am sorry." Lukas finally got the nerve to apologize to her.

"Yea I know you are," Bella told him smiling a little, "It just hurt a little that you didn't trust me enough to believe me." Bella told him, "You can make it up to me though." Bella told him smiling as she smiled as she looked around the cleaned up pre-school class room.

Lukas smiled, "Ok, what can I do?" Lukas asked returning her smile with one of his own. "Not a swimming race because there's no way I'm letting you win." Lukas smiled he might let her win but he was never going to tell her that.

Bella rolled her eyes sarcastically at Lukas, "Let me win, I was going to suggest we play one on one soccer but now I want to beat you at swimming, I just have to go home and get changed." Bella told him then realizing he didn't have his car with him she said, "I'll drop you off at the police station again so you can get your car and meet me at the pool." Bella told him.

Lukas smiled as he began to follow Bella towards the door "That sounds like a great idea." He smiled.

************************************************************************************

"Ok, Olivia, you've been not so secretly staring at that phone all day you're calling him!" Molly sighed heavily as she finished packing up her bag and walked over to her friend's desk where she was waiting for Lou to call.

"Who? Molly what are you talking about?" Olivia asked her trying to play innocent, "I think you've been seeing Spike to much again." Olivia told her sarcastically.

"You know who I'm talking about Olivia, I'm talking about you and you've been waiting for him to call you all day but he isn't going to because he wants to give you your space even though he really likes you so I've decided that you're going to call him and talk to him." Molly told Olivia.

"Oh you've decided have you?" Olivia asked her friend sarcastically, "I'm not like you I don't have boys lined up to go out with me I don't have blonde hair and blue eyes and a perfect body like you, are lives are different." Olivia told her not knowing that she had really upset Molly.

Molly stared at her friend "Just because I have blonde hair and blue eyes doesn't mean I have guys lined up to go out with me, I've only been out with a handful of guys all of them complete jerks by the way Spike's the only guy that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with, and I just want to help you but if you really don't want my help then I have a date with Spike that I don't want to me late for." Molly told Olivia as she walked slowly away.

"Wait, Molly," Olivia said she had absolutely no idea what she was doing maybe she did really need her help, "I'm sorry," Olivia told her sighing, "I guess you can help me if you want." Olivia tried to make it seem like it was Molly's idea when really it was hers

Molly turned around smiling brightly "Just say hi and maybe see if he wants to have coffee with you or something." Molly instructed her friend as she dialed Lou's number for her and handed her the phone.

"I thought you didn't have Lou's number?" Olivia questioned her friend as she waited for Lou to answer his phone.

"I didn't." Molly smiled as she put her bag over her shoulder and looked at her watch; her date with Spike was in a little over half an hour. "I have to go." Molly waved as she walked backwards towards the elevators smiling when she saw Olivia talking to Lou.

*****************************************************************

"Hey, Jules why didn't I know you used to play hockey?" Sam asked Jules smiling as she walked out of the bathroom with wet hair after just having a shower, Sam has stolen Jules' lap top and he was now looking at the pictures she had on it the picture he was currently looking at was of a younger Jules in hockey equipment.

Sam!" Jules said as she ran over to the couch somewhat annoyed, "What are you doing with my lap top?" She asked as she sat down the couch beside him taking her lap top and placing it on her lap, "I thought it was just assumed I played hockey because I grew up with four older brothers." Jules told him.

"I like this picture I think it's really, really cute." Sam told Jules as he pointed to a thumbnail version of a picture of a three or four year old Jules wearing her older brother's hockey equipment.

Jules sighed and laughed a little, "I was three and Nick was ten and he played goalie as a kid so one day I went into his bag and tried to put on his equipment because I wanted to be like him." Jules said a little embarrassed, "Everybody thought it was so cute." Jules told him.

"It is cute." Sam told Jules gently pulling her closer towards him, "You're really cute. He told her kissing her wet hair, "I hope any daughters we have look like you." He told her.

Jules smiled, "Do you have any pictures of you as a kid that I could see?" Jules asked Sam hoping that he did have some pictures to show her.

Sam shook his head, "No sorry." He told her then realizing that she thought he was joking he said, "I'm sure my mom has some but we moved around so much, things got lost." Sam told her.

"Oh," Jules said, "Well next time you talk to your mom can you ask her if she has any because I want to see them." Jules told Sam smiling.

"Ok," Sam nodded his head as Jules' put her lap top on the coffee table and placed her head on Sam's chest and turned on the TV.

******************************************************************************

"I give up trying to use these, I'm just going to use a fork and actually eat." Molly smiled as she tried to eat Chinese food with chopsticks that had come with the Chinese take-out food she and Spike had ordered.

"Here, let me show you." Spike said as he placed his hands gently over Molly's and helped her pick up the chopsticks and use them, "See I told you it's easy once to get the hang of it." Spike told her.

Molly smiled, "I still like forks, spoons and knives better, but thanks for helping me." Molly smiled brightly as she looked into Spike's eyes. "That's for, saying we didn't have to go out because I was tired." Molly told him after she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"No problem," Spike smiled he knew he had to tell Molly that he was falling in love with her but he didn't know how to so he just decided to tell her and see what she said. "Molly I…I think I'm falling in love with you." Spike told Molly hoping that she would have a good reaction.

Molly smiled brightly as she stood up from her chair and walked over to where Spike was now standing "I think I'm falling in love with you to Spike." Molly told him as she hugged him tightly.

**************************************************************

Olivia walked slowly and nervously into a coffee shop where she was meeting Lou. She had no idea how Molly had managed to convince her that calling Lou was a good idea because she wasn't feeling s good. She was nervous and she probably wouldn't be able to him without forgetting how to talk, "Hey Lou," Olivia said nervously as she walked up to the table he was sitting at.

"Hey, Olivia," Lou replied back as she sat down beside him.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter! :D


	23. The Best Secerts Are Secerts Kept

A\N Hey, wonderful, beautiful peoples! :D Here's the next chapter :D I'm sorry if it's borning and short but it's imporant because it's the last normal chapter for awhile it's drama time! Last part twen times worse because I have so many more characters to mess around with *evil laugh* so this is the last normal chapter for about thirty or so chapters hope you like it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Best Secrets Are Secrets Kept**

"Moe, you and Sam have a friend that lives in Hawaii right?" Spike asked Molly. He was on the internet looking up information about trips to Hawaii for Sam and Jules present and he just remembered that Molly and Sam had a friend that was stationed in Hawaii at least he thought they did.

"Yea," Molly nodded her head as she walked into her small living room from her kitchen carrying two cups of coffee carefully in her hands, handing one to Spike she sat down beside him, "His names Tristan I have his number if you want me to call him." Molly told Spike, "Or I can email him, but I'd need my computer to do that." Molly joked smiling at the fact that Spike was using her computer but the truth was she was happy that he was using her computer to go on the internet because she'd miss him if he went back to his own apartment. "Sam and Jules are going to be so happy when you give them the tickets or whatever it is you're going to use to give them. Molly smiled.

"Plan tickets from Alberta to Hawaii." Spike told her, "And I was thinking that your friend Tristan could pick them up from the airport so they don't get lost." Spike explained further. "Is Tristan in that picture?" Spike asked as he motioned to the picture on top of the TV cabinet he had seen earlier.

Molly nodded her head as she walked over to the picture and picked it up, "Tris is the one next to Sam." Molly told Spike as he pointed to a young man with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes, that was standing behind Sam holding him in a chokehold well Sam had his elbow near his stomach as if he was going to punch him. "This picture was taken the day of our gradation." Molly told him, looking sadly at her two friends Alex and Tony that died overseas fighting.

"Who's that you're beating up?" Spike asked Molly smiling as he pointed to the man who she had pinned to the grass.

Molly smiled a little "Oh, that's Alex Kingston it was his-his idea that he all pose like were fighting for the picture." Molly told him, "He's-he was a really great guy." Molly told Spike sadly still looking at his picture.

Spike looked at Molly he knew that Molly talking about her friend in the past tense meant that he had died probably overseas fighting, "I'm really sorry about your friend Molly." Spike said quietly, "What was he like?" Spike asked her.

Molly smiled a little, "He wasn't military the rest of us had basically grown up together and we entered the academy at the same time and Sam was the first one to meet Alex who his father ordered him to avoided so naturally Sam befriended him and that's pretty much it." Molly told Spike.

"I thought you and Sam moved around from base to base as kids how did you know each other?" Spike asked Molly as she put the picture back on the TV cabinet.

"We did," Molly told him sitting back down on the couch beside him "But all of are families were all high-ranking military families so we knew each other and saw each other a lot." Molly explained "I mean all of us in that picture expect Alex who didn't come from a military family." Molly explained to Spike.

"Ok," Spike said nodding his head. "So Tristan would he be able to keep the secret from Jules and Sam?" Spike asked Molly.

Molly nodded her head, "Oh yea but we should find out if Sam wants to invite them to the wedding first before we ask." Molly told Spike, "I should do that it won't sound as suspicious if I ask." Molly told Spike.

Spike nodded his head in agreement "Ok, Molly that sounds like a good idea, you can ask him."

************************************************************************************

"Jules and Sam are going to freak when they find out about this I can't wait to see their faces." Spike said excitedly to Justin as they walked into the male dressing room the next day talking about the trip to Hawaii that they were planning for Sam and Jules.

"If you keep on talking as loud as you are, they'll find out." Justin reminded Spike whispering as he walked towards his locker. "I know you don't want that," he commented.

"No I don't want that." Spike replied back as he opened his locker,

"Where are Sam and Jules anyways?" Justin asked wondering where his friends were.

"Not talking about me are we?" Sam asked his friends smiling as he walked into the dressing room carrying his duffel bag.

"Man, I didn't even here the door open, how do you do that?" Lukas wanted to know as he closed his locker and walked over to where Sam's locker was.

"I was the army they train you to be sneaky, it also helps here so I know if you guys are talking about me, so why were you talking about me?" Sam asked.

"Lou wanted to know where you were and I said you and Jules were probably making out somewhere and then Justin rolled his eyes and asked where you were really." Spike lied thinking quickly which luckily he was very, very good at.

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend, "We weren't making-out we were just running a little late." Sam explained to his friends.

"Yea, because you were making-out." Lukas smiled as he locked his locker and started walking out of the dressing room.

"Shut up." Sam told his friend jokingly, "The alarm clock didn't go off right away." Sam told his friends the truth, "You can ask Jules if you don't believe me." Sam told them "She'll tell you the same thing." He said.

"Ok, Sam I will ask Jules." Lukas told his friend as he walked out of the female dressing room and walked down the hall a little bit towards the female dressing room and then deciding that he would wait to ask her he started to walk towards the small flight of stairs that went into the hallway that led to the gym and briefing rooms.

"Hey, Lukas," Jules greeted her friend as she walked out of the female dressing room and sprinted to catch up to him.

"Hey," Lukas greeted his friend back "Why were you and Sam late today?" Lukas asked her hoping that she wouldn't get mad at him.

Jules looked at Lukas for a few minutes before finally saying "Our alarm clock didn't go off right away, why? Jules wondered why Lukas wanted to know then she figured it out, "You didn't believe Sam so you're asking me right?" Jules asked Lukas as he nodded his head.

"Yea, " Lukas told her smiling as they walked into the SRU gym "Now I believe him." Lukas smiled.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it! :D


	24. Hard Times and Worse

A\N Thank you so much to everybody that has been reading and reviewing my story :D I hope everybody liked this chapter :D No clifhanger ending! It took me a long time to come up with an ending that wasn't a clifhanger ending :D

Disclaimber: I dont own Flashpoint CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of deaths

**Hard Times and Worse**

"Agent Charlton," A young agent with short brown hair and forest green eyes walked into her unit and waited for her to lift her head up from her paperwork, "Ambassador Charlton's on video conference for you." The young agent told her as Molly sighed and got up following the younger agent towards one of the video conference rooms.

"Thank you." Molly said to the younger agent as she walked into the room with a large screen video conference TV, "Hi Mom." Molly said to her mother trying to not to sound as annoyed as she was at her mother checking up on her.

"Molly," Ambassador Kathy Charlton knew her youngest child and only daughter hated it when she checked up on her, "This is serious." Kathy began, not wanting to tell her daughter the news she had to. "I'm in Egypt, and I just got word from Afghanistan, "Tristan Brent, Zackary Taylor and William Knowls died yesterday." Kathy told her, she hated telling her daughter that three of her oldest and best friend's had just died but she wanted to be the one to tell her so she didn't have to hear it on the news.

"No," Molly shook her head as she tried her best not to cry Tris, Zack and Will couldn't be dead there was no way they could be dead. If they were that would mean her and Sam were the only one's still alive from there group and that wasn't right there was no way that was right, "How-how?" Molly asked her mother wondering if she really wanted to know herself.

"Roadside bomb," Kathy told her daughter quietly "I was just in Afghanistan a few weeks ago and I talked to them, they seemed to be doing ok." Kathy tried to make her daughter fell better even though she was pretty sure it was hopeless.

"Yea until, they died," Molly told her mother sarcastically, "I'm sorry Mom I have to-I have to go." Molly said thinking quick on her feet as she turned around and began to walk out of the room quickly running towards the nearest washroom so she could cry, "Why? Why? Why?" She banged the door as tears flooded down her face. "Why? Why? Why?" She repeated again angrily thinking about Tristen's wife and two year old daughter Mia and of Zack and Will's family and how they would all react, reaching into her pocket for her cell phone she realized that it was still in her desk back in her unit so she waited for a few minutes until she could control her tears and then she walked back into the hallway and towards the elevator that led to her unit, walking back towards her desk she opened the top drawer and quickly pressed Sam's speed dial number avoiding the looks her teammates were giving her. "Please, pick up, please pick up don't make me leave a message." Molly said into the phone sighing as Sam's voice message came on "Sam its Molly call me as soon as you can I need to tell you something." Molly left him a message still trying to control her tears.

"Molly, everything ok?" Griffin asked his friend as he stopped typing on his computer and looked at her. "What did your mother want?" Griffin asked her. Everybody in their office knew who Molly's parents were it was no big secret but few people mentioned it if they knew what was good for them because Molly hated getting special treatment because of who her parents were.

"Yea, everything's fine." Molly easily lied as she went back to her paperwork, "My mother she's just being my mother wanted to check up on me see how I was doing you know." Molly tried to smile as she tried to finish her paperwork but she couldn't she kept thinking about, Tristan, Zack and Will.

"Molly," Max treaded carefully knowing that Molly was very upset about something and that something had to do with whatever her mother wanted to talk to her about "Is whatever's bothering you going to be on the news?" Max asked her knowing that the answer would probably be yes."

Molly looked him still trying her best to stop crying, "Why do you care?" She asked him rudely she knew he was her friend and she knew he cared but she just needed to take her anger out on something.

"Uh, I think the answer to that question would be because were your friends and we care about you." Griffin told her smiling sarcastically, "So what's up?" He asked. "Come on you know you want to tell us." He told her smiling trying his best to make her feel better.

"Can't you guys ever shut up?" Molly asked them her eyes flooded with tears as she ran away crying grabbing her cell phone off of her best as she went.

"Great job guys," Olivia gave her friends two sarcastic thumbs up as she found Spike's number on her contacts list and pressed it hoping that he would pick up. "Come on, pick up pick up." Molly said into the phone as it continued to ring. "Spike, it's Olivia, you need to call Molly she's upset, I mean very upset about something, her mother was on video conference for her and when she came back she could barley speak, just call her she needs to talk to you." Molly finished the message as she flipped the lid closed on her cell phone.

"What's with the fast talking voice?" Griffin asked his friend smiling a little he had never seen Olivia talk as fast as she had leaving a message for Spike.

"When I get upset and worried about my friends I talk really fast you have a problem with that?" Olivia asked him as she continued to do her paperwork feeling a little better knowing that as soon as Spike got her message he would call Molly and get her to talk to him.

"Yea, I do I didn't know you had any friends?" Griffin smiled sarcastically as she gave him a death glare "Do you want me to hurt you?" Olivia asked him.

Griffin opened his mouth to respond but Greg spoke first, "I know you're both worried about Molly but can you please just have a peaceful conversation for once?" Greg asked his friends.

"Yea, come on guys lets just find something peaceful to talk about." Max told them as he finished typing up one file of paperwork and moved onto another one.

"Fine," Olivia and Griffin agreed at the same time as they continued to finish their paperwork.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter :D


	25. I've been through It All

A\N Thank you so much so much to everybody that has been reading and reviewing you all rock! :D :D I hope all like the the next chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own, Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Tim Horton's

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of death

**I've been through It All**

It was a little after three thirty and team one had just gotten back from their call, walking into the male dressing room Sam, Spike, Lou, Lukas and Justin were all laughing, joking and talking and having a great time, "Hey, Spike how are things with Molly?" Sam asked his friend as he opened his personal locker and picked up his personal cell phone very surprised to find that he had a message from Molly listening to it his face quickly dropped and that didn't go unnoticed by his friends who were watching him closely. "I uh, I'm going to go call Molly back." Sam tried to sound normal as he walked out of the dressing room followed quickly by Spike who had just finished listening to Olivia's message to him.

"After you're done talking to her I need to talk to her." Spike told Sam as he opened his cell phone and pressed Molly's speed dial number waiting for her to pick up.

Sam nodded his head, "Yea, I think that's a good idea." Sam told him as he waited for Molly to pick up her cell phone.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Sam," Molly said as she sat took another sip of her coffee her boss had sent her home for the day telling her she couldn't work properly when she was upset as she was, "Tris, Kyle and Will died, in Afghanistan by a roadside bomb." Molly told him still crying she didn't like keeping people guessing, "Is Spike there?" Molly asked him, she really needed to talk to Spike.

********************************************************************************************************************

Sam nodded his head as he handed his cell phone to Spike not having any words to say. "Hey, Moe what's wrong?" Spike asked Molly as he walked further away from Sam, "Ok I'll be there as soon as can." Spike told her as he quickly handed the phone back to Sam, "You should talk to Jules." Spike told his friend as he saw Jules walk out of her dressing room already changed and in regular clothes.

"Sam," Jules said carefully walking up to him seeing the upset look in his face, "Why did Spike say you should talk to me what happened?" Jules asked as she walked up to him and gently wrapped her arms around him pulling him into the hug she knew he needed.

"Jules," Sam said pulling out of the hug, "I'm going to go get changed then maybe will talk." Sam told her as he slowly walked back into the male dressing room not wanting to believe the news Molly had just given him.

***************************************************************************************

"Spike!" Molly said as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly not caring that everybody in the Tim Horton's she was in was looking at her weird. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Molly told him as he gently whipped a few tears away from her face.

Spike looked at her she looked awful, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair was all messed up, it broke his heart to see her like that "Come on let's get out of here I'll take you home." Spike told her, he knew Molly took the subway to work so she wouldn't have her car with her.

Molly nodded her head as she followed Spike out of the Tim Horton's and into the cold February air. "How-how did you know something was wrong?" Molly asked him as they walked towards his car.

"Olivia called me and left me a message, I'm really sorry about whatever happened and if you don't want to tell me I'll understand." Spike told her as he opened the car door for her.

"No sorry, Spike maybe later." Molly said whipping a few more tears away from her face, "I just need to talk about anything else right now." Molly told him.

Spike nodded his head, "Ok," He told her as he started to car and drove out of the Tim Horton's parking lot, "Who's your Mother?" Spike asked, "Olivia said in her message you were talking to your Mother over video conference." Spike told her.

Molly sighed a little, "I guess you'll have to find out sometime." She told him, she didn't like telling people who her parents were because they always treated her differently. "My Mother's Ambassador Kathy Charlton and my Father's General Michael Charlton." Molly told Spike waiting to hear his response.

Spike was silent for a few seconds he didn't have any idea who her parents were and he was trying to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing, "Molly I-uh I have absolutely no idea who your parents are." Spike decided to be honest with her surprised when she smiled.

"Spike you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Molly told him smiling for the first time since she found out the news about her friends, "Usually everybody knows actually who I am because of my parent's." Molly explained.

"Well I'm glad my not knowing who your parents are is making you smile." Spike told her smiling when he saw her smiling, "It bugs me though because I think I should know who they are." Spike told her.

Molly shook her head, "Don't worry Spike its ok if you don't know who they are sometime in the future maybe you might." Molly told him a little shyly.

Spike smiled, "Yea maybe in the future I will." Spike told her also smiling.

**********************************************************************

"Sam, you haven't said a word the entire why phone what was Molly's phone call about?" Jules asked Sam she was very worried about him, "Please, tell me what happened Sam, Please." Jules said near tears herself.

"Jules," Sam sighed, turning around and walking over to her pulling her into a hug, "You don't need to know ok, I don't want to upset you." Sam told her he hated it when he made her upset and he knew the news he had would make her very upset.

"Sam, I want to help so can you please tell me?" Jules asked him again hugging him tightly. "I want to help you." She told him again.

"Ok, Jules," Sam sighed finally giving in as he took her hand and led her over to the couch where he sat down and she sat down beside him, "Three of my old friends died in a roadside bomb a few days ago." Sam told her trying his best to hold in his tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Oh, Sammy," Was all Jules managed to get out as she pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry." She said as a few tears fell down her cheeks, "So, so sorry." She kept repeating.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it :D


	26. Time and Time Again Part One

A\N Hey peoples! :D :D I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday I hopr this chapter makes up for it :D Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story you all rock! :D I hope you all like this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of death and suicide

**Time and Time Again**

"Sam I-" Jules began telling Sam as she walked into the living room carrying the Toronto Star's classified section but she stopped talking when she saw that he was talking on the phone to someone. It was only a day after Sam had found out that his friends had died in Afghanistan. He's probably talking to their family Jules sighed sadly as she walked slowly back into the kitchen knowing that she probably shouldn't listen to his conversation. Not that she wanted to anyways because what he would be talking about was much too sad and she couldn't imagine what his friends families were going through. Walking over to the black fridge Jules got out the orange juice and poured, herself a glass walking over to the kitchen table she read the entertainment section of the newspaper well she waited for Sam to come back into the kitchen. A frown forming on her face when she finally saw him, forgetting about what she was going to show him she got up and walked over to him pulling him into a tight hug she asked "Who were you talking to?" She knew that Sam probably might not tell her but she hoped he would.

"I was talking to Tristen's wife Mellissa in Hawaii." Sam told her simply trying to make it seen like it wasn't a big deal. "She's from Toronto and her parents still live her so she said in a few months she and her two year old, daughter Mia are going to move back here. She said she doesn't want to live in their house too many memories of Tristen." Sam explained to Jules. "What were you going to show me? I saw you walk into the room." Sam told her as he sat down in the chair across from her.

Jules looked at him having absolutely no idea how he could change his emotions so quickly but she decided not to ask him because she knew he had a hard time expressing his emotions. "I just saw this really nice house that I liked but it's not important." Jules told him as she took another sip of her orange juice.

"Jules, yea it is, I'm fine, show it to me." Sam told her trying to sound as normal as possible as Jules passed him the section of the paper pointing to the house she was looking at. "I know that street but I don't know where I know it from." Jules told him as she searched her brain for where she knew that street from.

"That's the street Wordy lives on." Sam reminded her, "We'll have to talk to him today see if it's as nice of a house as it looks like." Sam told her as he got from the table.

"About work," Jules began slowly she didn't think if it was a good idea for Sam to go to work because of what had just happened, "Maybe you should take today off and just relax I'm sure Sergeant Cray wouldn't mind. Jules told him.

"Jules," Sam told her as he walked over to where she was standing and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked directly into her brown eyes, "I'm fine, I can go too work and do my job just like I always do, I'm used to this sort of thing happening ok I grew up with it after awhile it sort of looses it affect on you." Sam explained to her even though he was lying to her he wanted, no needed to believe that he was really ok.

"Sam," Jules sighed again as he walked towards the living room to turn on the TV. "I really think that you should stay home for today at least, I think you and I both know that you need today off." Jules told him carefully not wanting to upset him even more.

"Jules," Sam turned on his heal ready to tell her yet again that he was fine when it finally hit him that all she wanted to do was help him and he needed to realize that maybe just maybe loosing three of his longest and best friends made an impact on him and he did need to take a day off of work. "I don't want to be alone today Jules, I really don't." Sam told her shuffling his feet on the ground his blue eyes fixed on his grey socks

Jules walked over to him "I know but you can't go to work." Jules told him, as she saw him quickly nod his head in agreement, "We have the early night shift so maybe if you're still not feeling better by four thirty and if Ed and Sarge say it's ok then maybe I'll be able to stay with here with you." Jules told him, she was very glad that he was finally able to tell him how he really felt.

"I'd really like that." Sam told her, then smiling a little he said, "It's almost one thirty, you better decide what you're going to do fast." He told her as she playfully rolled her eyes at him walking towards the living room.

"Yes, thank you." Jules told him smiling sarcastically, as she walked towards the phone, "You seem to be doing a little better so I don't know maybe I should go to work." Jules told him half serious half joking.

Sam looked at her for a few minutes, "Ok, Jules you can go to work if you want to." Sam told her, he didn't want her to feel like she had to stay home from work just because he was upset.

Jules waited for a few minutes before she picked up the phone dialed Sergeant Parker's number and explained the situation to him, he told her that she could have the shift off but she had to be in the next day she agreed and hung up the phone, "You need me here, nothing ever happens in the night shift anyways." Jules told him as she sat down beside him on the couch, knowing that he was looking for anything but the news to watch.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

"Molly! Molly! What are you doing?" Spike asked her as he walked into her small living room to see her ripping up pictures in one of her photo albums, "Molly why are you ripping pictures?" Spike asked her carefully as he sat down beside her.

"We're the only one's left in that group that picture I showed you, we're the only one's that didn't die! It's not fair so I'm ripping every picture of all of us together or of any of us so it's fair!" Molly told him tears still running down her face. She obviously thought what she was doing was normal but Spike was worried. Every time he asked her about her friends or asked if she was ok the only thing she could seem to bring herself to say was that she whished that she was dead instead of all of her friends and Spike didn't think that what she was feeling was a normal reaction to something, but he wasn't sure so he was going to talk to Sam and see what he said and then maybe talk to one of the therapists assigned to the SRU department. "I should be dead instead of all of them it's not fair! It's just not fair!" She told him as she looked at him still crying.

"No, Molly you shouldn't be dead, so many people would miss them if you died, I would defiantly miss you, Sam would miss you Jules and Colleen would miss you your family and people at work would miss you." Spike told her pulling her into a gentle hug.

"People miss them too Spike!" Molly told him suddenly standing up "They shouldn't be dead! I should be dead! I was in Afghanistan with them a few mouths ago. "I should have stepped on a bomb instead of them!" Molly told him, and Spike knew she was being serious which scared him.

"No Molly listen to me, listen to me you shouldn't be dead and neither should they but they are and you being dead is not going to bring them back or change anything it's just going to make everything worse." Spike explained to her pulling her into a tight hug. "So many people would miss you if you were dead." Spike told her realizing that he didn't know how to help her, so he walked over to her phone and looked at her display list, finding the number he was looking for he picked up the phone and listened to it ring.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked him curiously whipping a few tears away from her face as she walked over to him.

"Getting you some help." Spike answered her truthfully as the person on the other side answer. "Hello…"

TBC

A\N Sorry for the clifhanger ending, please don't hurt me lol :D :D


	27. Time and Time Again Part Two

A\N Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story you all rock! :D :D I hope everyone likes this chapter :D Oh, and I was going to add the Lukas\Bella part talkied about in this chapter actully in the last chapter or this chapter but I thought that it would be to character and storyline heavy so I decided agaist it, so thier be in the next chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of PTSD

**Time and Time Again Part Two**

"Hello Mrs. Charlton." Spike polity addressed Molly's mother from her direct cell phone line that he had found, "My names Constable Michael Scarlatti, I'm really good friends with your daughter here in Toronto and I'm-I'm a little worried about her. She's taken the death of her three friends really hard she-uh she said she thinks she should be dead instead of them" Spike tried to hide the nervousness in his voice as he talked to Molly's mother who probably had no idea who he was.

******************************************************************************

Ambassador Kathy Charlton quickly picked up on Molly's friends voice and what he was saying and said, "Constable Scarlatti, first of all I want you to take Molly to the Military Police headquarters in Toronto, I'll call the Director and her boss and make sure there's a therapist that can talk to her and second of all I'd like to thank you of calling me with my daughter's condition, I'll be in Toronto in less then an hour." Kathy told Spike as she quickly hung up the phone.

******************************************************

Spike made sure she was really off the line before turning back to Molly and saying "That was your mother she told me to take you to your work so a therapist can talk to you." Spike told Molly as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. "You want to feel better don't you?" Spike asked her, having no idea on what to say so he could make her feel better or even help her, "Please Molly," Spike all but begged as Molly finally, stood up and walked slowly towards the door of her apartment tears still flooding down her face.

****************************************************************************************************

"Spike! What happened?" Sam asked his best friend as he and Jules ran into the waiting room that Spike was in. After Molly had talked to a therapist she had said that Molly should be admitted to the hospital at least over night to make sure that her condition didn't become serious, and when she did get admitted she was a mess and the doctors had to sedate her so she could sleep and that's when Spike called Sam knowing that he and Jules would want to know what was going on.

Spike walked up to his two friends. "She said she wanted to be dead instead of all of her friends that had died and I got really worried so I called her mother who sent me to her office and one of the therapists there sent her here where they want her to stay overnight at least." Spike quickly explained to them hoping that Sam would be able to explain it better him.

Sam looked at the ground shaking his head, "She has PTSD," Sam said almost in a whisper as he looked back up at Spike and Jules, "Spike, I'm going to tell you this once and only once if I was one of Molly's friends from the army who didn't know you at all and you had just told we that I'd quickly tell you that you're the best boyfriend Molly has ever had and then tell you that her mother is walking down the hallway." Sam told Spike as he saw Molly's mother Ambassador Kathy Charlton walk towards their waiting room and quickly pulling Spike's hand Sam went up to her, "Ambassador Charlton." Sam said easily. Sam has known Molly's whole family, since he was a baby and he had no problem talking to her parents. "It's great to see you again." Sam told her as she turned around.

"Samuel," Kathy turned around and smiled at one of her daughter's best and longest friends, "I assume you're here for Molly." Kathy said as Sam sadly nodded his head, "Do you know what room she's in?" Kathy asked Sam. She didn't get very much information at the front desk.

Sam shook his head, "Sorry, ma'm," He said, "I just got here, but Spike-I mean Constable Scarlatti might be able to tell you." Sam told her trying not to laugh at Spike's full name.

Turning towards Spike and looking at him Ambassador Charlton stuck out her hand and said "It's very nice to meet you Michael, I want to thank you again for taking such good care of Molly." Ambassador Charlton told Spike as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you to, Ma'm." Spike told her trying to be as confident as Sam was but having absolutely no luck at all. "The doctors had to sedate Molly so she would go to sleep and they said that she's allowed visitors after she wakes up." Spike told her.

"Well I can be here as long as my daughter needs me so I guess I'll be waiting with you guys." Ambassador Charlton told them. "Unless you don't want me to then I'll be happy to wait in another waiting room." Kathy told them after she didn't get a response from ether Spike or Sam.

"No of course we don't mind." Sam quickly said leading Molly's mother back into the small waiting area where Jules was sitting in one of the chairs clearly worried about her best friend, "Ambassador Charlton this is Jules Callaghan one of Molly's best friends and my fiancée. Sam told her.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'm." Jules said shaking Ambassador Charlton's hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Juilanna." Ambassador Charlton told her quickly figuring out her full name, "I'll sit over here so I won't disturb you, I'm sure you have things to talk about." She told them as she walked over to the fair side of the room and sat down taking her Blackberry out of her purse and turned it on.

"She seems nice," Jules commented to Spike and Sam, "How did she know my full name though that's just scary." Jules said people she met usually assumed her full name was Julia.

"Sweetheart, you look Italian and Ambassador Charlton's been to many, many different countries and met lots and lots of different people, it's no surprise that she knew what your full name was." Sam explained to her. Then wanting to ask Spike something he turned to his friend and said "Do you know why Bella broke up with Lukas?" Sam wondered Bella had broken up with Lukas the previous day with no explanation as to why.

"What?" Spike suddenly looked at Sam not believing what he was hearing, "No way Issy broke up with Lukas she's over the moon crazy about him. Spike told him "and I know Lukas would never break up with her, something mush have happened." Spike said as a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Molly Charlton's family," The doctor said.

TBC

A\N Sorry for another clifhanger ending, please don't kill me, lol :D


	28. Time and Time Again Part Three

A\N Thank you to everybody that has been reading and reviewing you all rock! :D Oh and before you all get really mad at me saying something could not be possible the chapters aren't by day it's now the end of February :D I hope that makes this chapter a little less confuzing and I hope everybod likes it :D :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk about wanting to die, abortion, sleeping with someone you're not married too and being pregnant with somebody's baby that you're not married too.

**Time and Time Again Part Three**

Molly's mother stood up and walked slowly towards the doctor along with, Spike, Sam and Jules who also stood up, "I'm here mother Ambassador Kathy Charlton." Ambassador Charlton told the doctor very professionally as she stuck her hand for the aging doctor to shake "How's my daughter doing?" Kathy asked.

"Miss. Charlton is doing fine given her condition she's a little out of it but she did ask to speak to somebody named Spike." The aging doctor with grey hair and green eyes told the four people standing in front of him.

"That's me." Spike told the doctor stepping in front of Sam, "She doesn't know her mother's here though, I'm sure she wants to see her before me." Spike told the doctor not believing that Molly would ask to see him.

Ambassador Charlton turned too look at Spike, "No, Michael, she asked to see you, you can tell her I'm here if you want to but she asked to see you and even if she knew I was here you obviously mean a lot to her." Ambassador Charlton told Spike.

"Spike you better tell Molly I'm here too and tell her Colleen says she hopes she feels better soon she'd be here too but she's on bed rest until she has her baby next month." Jules told Spike as Spike just nodded his head holding up both of his thumbs for Jules to see.

****************************************************************8

"Spike," Molly smiled weakly as she saw Spike walk into her hospital room and over to the chair placed beside her bed, "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this." Molly told him, "It's stupid, I know people die. I just over reacted." Molly told him, "The doctors want to keep me here until tomorrow, and then I get to go home." Molly told him, "You know you didn't have to stay here, you probably have to get to work." Molly told him, "I'm ok here." She promised.

Spike shook his head looking at Molly she looked a little better, at least she had stopped crying, "No, Molly you don't have to be sorry for anything, you needed help I'm just glad you got it and you're feeling a little better, and I miss work today it's no big deal." Spike told her as she started directly at him opening his mouth to respond, "Some things are more important." He told her.

"Spike if you miss one day of work you're going to be fired, you're going to work. "I'm fine here; I don't want you to loose your job because of me. I don't want that so go to work and come back here after." Molly told him.

Spike sighed knowing that Molly was right, "Ok Molly if that's what you want then I'll go to work, but I'm coming straight back here after." Spike told her as he walked towards the door, "Oh by the way your mother's here." Spike reminded to tell her.

Molly, sighed good naturedly "Tell her she can come in." Molly told Spike, "Are Sam and Jules here too?"

Spike nodded his head as he opened the door her hospital room, "Jules says the Colleen says she hopes you feel better soon but she can't be here because she's on bed rest." Spike told Molly as she nodded her head.

"Yea I know she hates it." Molly smiled a little, "Now go or you'll be late for work." Molly told Spike as he closed the door to her room and walked towards the waiting room where her mother, Sam and Jules were all waiting.

***********************************************************************

Spike walked quickly into the male dressing room he was running a little late but he figured that if he got dressed really quickly he wouldn't be late fore briefing, "Hey, Lukas." Spike said carefully looking at his best friend who was still getting dressed. He looked awful no smile, no laugh just a straight face, "I heard about what happened with Issy I-" Spike began as Lukas interrupted him.

"It's fine Spike, that's what I get for rushing into a relationship, that's why I don't usually date but I learned my lesson so it's fine." Lukas told him as he put on his black uniform shirt closed and locked his locker and quickly walked out of the male dressing room not wanting to talk to Spike.

Spike watched his friend miserably walk out of the dressing room; "No it's not ok," Spike said punching his locker before he opened it, "I have to find out why Issy broke up with Lukas." Spike said to himself.

********************************************************************************

"Sam you don't-you don't think that you should be dead instead of your friends do you?" Jules asked Sam a question that had been on her mind for a few hours as they continued to wait in the waiting room.

Sam looked at Jules as he squeezed her hand, "I'm not going to lie to you Jules sometimes I don't think it's fair that I'm alive and there dead, but I don't want to die because I have way too much to live for." Sam told her as he gently ran his thumb back in fourth on the palm of her hand, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You're stuck with me for a very, very long time."

Jules smiled as she looked at Sam, "That's fine with me Sammy." Jules told him smiling, "I don't want you to go anywhere." Jules told him. "You wanna go get something to eat at the cafeteria?" Jules asked Sam she was getting kind of hungry and she was pretty sure that Molly's mother would want to visit her for a long time.

"Yea, ok we, can go get something from the cafeteria if you want." Sam told Jules standing up. "I don't know how long Ambassador Charlton will want to spend with Molly." Sam told Jules honestly as Molly's mother walked back into the waiting room.

"Samuel, Juilanna, Molly told me that of you two don't go in and see her she's going to be very mad." Ambassador Charlton told them smiling a little at how much her daughter liked and cared about her friends.

Jules smiled brightly at the thought of seeing Molly, "Change of plans." Jules told Sam as she took his hand in hers and started leading him towards the hallway "We're going to see Molly." Jules told him.

"Ok Jules but you're not going to talk about are wedding are you?" Sam playfully whined a little as he let Jules drag him out of the room.

A playful smile formed on Jules' face, "You know what Sammy that's an excellent idea." Jules told him as he sighed, "Thank you for mentioning it." She told him as they walked into the hallway.

Sam shook his head and sighed, "Why did I mention it," He asked himself smiling as Jules led him towards Molly's hospital room.

"Because you love me and as much as you say you don't you really do care about planning are wedding." Jules told him smiling.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Who's knocking at my door at seven o'clock?" Bella said to herself as she ran out of her small living room and towards the front door of her apartment, opening it up she smiled to herself when she saw Spike standing there opening up her door to let him in she said, "Why I'm I not surprised it's you?" She asked him a very slight hint of attitude detectable in her voice.

"Because we've known each other since we were babies and you just broke up with one of my best friends." Spike told her simply as he closed the door and followed her into her living room.

"Oh is that what he told you?" Bella asked Spike turning on her heal and looking at Spike directly in his eyes, "Is that really what he told you?" She asked him angrily again.

"Why?" Spike asked her returning her direct gaze. "Did something else happen? Did he break up with you? What happened Issy?" Spike asked his friend.

"It's complicated." Bella told Spike sitting down on her couch, "I had to break up with him." Bella explained to him.

Spike looked at her, "He's a mess Issy a complete and total mess, I don't know when he'll ever be the same again, so you tell me and I want a really good reason why did you break up with Lukas?" Spike asked her.

Bella sighed heavily as she looked at Spike "I think I'm pregnant." Bella told him waiting for Spike to explode which she knew he would and she didn't really blame him.

"You-you're-you're what?" Spike asked her hoping that he had heard her wrong.

Bella stood up, "I think I'm pregnant Mike." Bella told him again as she walked closer to him.

"No I understand that but you think you're pregnant?" Spike asked her still trying to process what she had just told him.

"I don't know, I think I am I probably am." Bella told him. "It was one night a few weeks ago one stupid, stupid night, and it shouldn't have happened but it did and we used protection but I don't know…" Bella trailed off a few tears running down her face as she looked at Spike.

"And Lukas is the father?" Spike sighed as he sat down on Bella's couch and she nodded her head sitting down beside him, "Why did you break up with him?" Spike asked her turning to face her. "He wouldn't have been mad at you Issy." Spike promised her.

Bella looked at Spike, "I need time to think and figure out what I'm going to do Mike this isn't actually an easy thing for me." Bella told him.

"You're not going to get an abortion are you?" Spike asked her knowing that her answer would be no but he had to ask.

Bella looked at him as if saying of course I'm not, after a few moments though she finally said, "Of course I'm not getting an abortion, you know I've wanted to have kids ever since we were little, but I wanted them when I was married not like this my families going to kill me, what I'm I going to do?" Bella asked Spike.

"Ok, first of all Issy calm down and second your families not going to kill you because you're going to tell Lukas that you think you're pregnant, but first of all you have to make sure that you are." Spike told her.

"Three pregnancy tests say I am I just don't want to believe them." Bella told him, "You know my families going to kill me we were raised better then this I should have know not to sleep with him but I just wanted to and now I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." Bella told him running her hands through her hair.

"Yes you do Issy you're going to tell Lukas that you're pregnant you're going to tell him and everything's going to be ok." Spike told her standing up. "I have to go visit Molly in the hospital now but you're going to call Lukas. Spike told her as he began to walk towards the front door.

Bella sighed she knew Spike was right she just had no idea how to tell Lukas that she was pregnant "You're going to tell him right?" Bella asked her friend.

Spike shook his head, "No but you need to Bella." Spike told her as he opened the front door and walked out of her apartment.

"Yea, I know." Bella said quietly to herself as she walked back into her living room.

***************************************************************************

"Olivia, is this a picture of your family?" Lou asked Olivia as he looked at a picture, of two young girls with their father and very pregnant mother that was sitting on a bookshelf, in Olivia's small apartment. After weeks and weeks of just hanging out with Olivia she had finally agreed to go out on a date with Lou even though she didn't really call it a date he still thought that it was.

Olivia walked out of her small bedroom wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans, "Yea, that's my younger sister and me with are parents a few weeks before my youngest sister was born," Olivia told him wanting to get off the topic of her family she said, "Come on let's go.

"You look really happy." Lou commented wondering what actually had made her the way she was.

"Yea I was," Olivia told him, "You know what I'm actually not in the mood to go get anything to eat so maybe you should just go." Olivia told Lou as she walked towards the front door of her apartment.

"Olivia-" Lou began knowing that something about that picture had trigged bad memories, "I'm really sorry I-" Lou began to tell her.

"It's ok Lou." Olivia told him, "Can you please just go?" Olivia asked him as she held the door open for him.

"Yea," Lou nodded his head as he walked out of her apartment "I'm really sorry, Olivia." Lou told her again.

Olivia quickly closed the door after him and ran over to her couch grabbing a pillow she began to hit it wondering why she even had that picture in a frame and in her apartment.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it :D Please review :D :D


	29. A Best Friend Part One

A\N I'm so, so, so, so sorry I havn't updated this story in such along time but I've been crazy, crazy busy, but I promise two more chapters will be updated today :D I hope everyone likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Non

**A Best Friend Is Your Worst Enemy Part One**

"Ok, I have them I have the plane tickets!" Spike told Lou, Justin, Lukas and Wordy in a loud whisper as he ran into the break room knowing that Sam and Jules wouldn't be in there because they were in the break room. It was now the middle of March and everybody was getting excited for Sam and Jules wedding especially Sam and Jules. "They are going to love us; this is going to be great!" Spike said excitedly, as he looked over to Lukas who was sitting on the couch, he still hadn't gotten over Bella and Spike was very mad at his friend for not telling him that she was pregnant, Spike was going to say something to Lukas to try and make him feel better but he decided he was going to talk to Bella again instead.

"When are we going to give them to Sam and Jules?" Wordy asked Spike curiously as he took a sip of his water bottle, "Before we leave for Alberta or when were there?" Wordy asked him.

"Before, we leave because they're leaving from Alberta." Spike answered him quickly, "If we don't get any calls today I'm going home early to go to Molly's office and surprise her and ask her if she wants to go out to dinner with me tonight." Spike said.

"Things are really going well between you two aren't they?" Lou asked his best friend smiling as he walked over to him and Spike nodded his head everybody knew he really like Molly. "I'm happy for you." Lou told him.

***********************************************************************************************

Jules knew she was supposed to be working our but she couldn't help but state at Sam well he was working out, he knew there was nothing wrong with that because they were engaged and going to be married in less then a mouth but she still wished she could work out, "Sam, why do you have to work out in that stupid black t-shirt that makes you look so hot?" Jules asked Sam as she walked closer to him.

"Sweetheart this is our uniform so I have to work out in it." Sam told Jules smiling, "That black shirt looks pretty cute on you too." Sam told her smiling as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I wonder where everyone else is?" Sam questioned.

"Probably, cheering up Lukas because Spike's stupid friend broke up with him." Jules told Sam when she found out that Bella had broken up with Lukas she had really, really, hated her and she still hated her.

"Jules, Bella's not stupid, I'm sure there was a good reason for there break up." Sam told Jules, he and Justin knew a little bit more information then everybody else knew,

Jules looked at Sam, "Sam do you know something I don't because if you were a good friend and you didn't know anything else you'd hate Bella too." Jules informed him. "Tell me come on what do you know?" Jules asked Sam her brown eyes looking into her baby blue eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart, you keep things from me that you Molly and Colleen always talk about, this is something that Spike told me and he's my friend I can't tell you." Sam told her knowing that she would understand.

Jules nodded her head dropping the subject she said, "After work today we have to, have to see Colleen and her new baby in the hospital because she's so evil and mean that she won't tell me name or the gender." Jules told him. "Molly said she'd probably drag Spike to the hospital to, so they might be there." Jules told him.

"Yea, Jules we can go see Colleen and her baby in the hospital." Sam told her, "But after work and we can't spend all night there because we still have some planning for are wedding to do." Sam told Jules as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

"Sam," Jules sighed but she wasn't objecting, "We need to save something for our wedding night." Jules said, as she turned around in his arms, "Our wedding night that is in less then two weeks." Jules smiled.

"Jules, we are saving the biggest and most enjoyable thing for our wedding night." Sam reminded her smiling playfully.

"I know," Jules said, "Our wedding night that is in less then two weeks." She smiled again, she just couldn't believe that she was getting married to Sam in less then two weeks.

"Yea, baby it's in less then two weeks." Sam told her smiling, at how excited she was. "In less then two weeks will be married." Sam said.

******************************************************************************************************************

"Colleen, I think there are two people outside who really, really, want to see you and our new baby." Robbie told Colleen as he walked into Colleen's hospital room, followed closely by Jules and Sam.

"Jules!" Colleen yelled in a loud whisper as she saw her best friend, "Say hi to your godparents Alyssa," Colleen told her new born daughter that she was holding tightly in her arms.

"Oh, my gosh, she's beautiful," Jules told her friend as she looked at the small baby, "I want one." She told Sam smiling, as she took his hand and began walking closer to Colleen bed, "Can I hold her?" Jules asked.

Colleen nodded her head as she handed Alyssa over to Jules, "Where's Molly?" Colleen asked, wondering where Molly and Spike were, "She's coming right?"

Jules nodded her head, "Yea, Spike was going to pick her up from her office and they were going to come here, they should be here soon." Jules told her, "Is she going to come to the wedding?" Jules asked wondering if her goddaughter was going to come to her wedding.

Colleen nodded her head as Molly and Spike walked into the hospital room, "Yea she's coming." Colleen told her.

"Oh, my gosh, what's her name?" Molly asked Colleen in a soft whisper as she walked over to her bed.

"Alyssa." Colleen told her proudly looking at her new born daughter, "You can hold her after Jules if you want."

"Oh, I want, I want." Molly said excitedly.

"So, in a few mouths is Jules going to be holding your new baby?" Spike asked his friend as he walked over to the fair wall and stood beside him.

"Yea, we hope so." Sam told him, "Jules is going to make a great mother." Sam said as he watched Jules hold baby Alyssa tightly in her arms.

"Yea," Spike agreed as he thought about Bella and how she would make such a great mother and how he could see her in a hospital room holding her new baby with Lukas sitting beside her, he could see it but Bella just wouldn't tell Lukas and that bugged him because she needed to, "Uh, Molly I'll meet you at your apartment later I have to do something first." Spike decided he was going to somehow convince Bella to tell Lukas that she was pregnant.

"Ok, Spike." Molly said not really sure what was going on as she saw Sam quickly follow Spike out of the room he obviously knows Molly thought to herself.

*****************************************************************************************************8

"Issy, open up we have to talk now!" Spike said loudly as he knocked on Bella's door knowing that she would open.

"Spike, this better be quick because I have a lot of packing to do." Bella told her as she looked around her apartment that was filled with boxes.

"Issy, where are you going?" Spike asked his best friend. "You're not running away are you?" Spike asked her.

"No," Bella answered him simply as she put her hand on her abdomen where she, could just barley feel a baby bump, "I'm going to Italy." Bella told him.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D Only two more chapters until the ten part Jules and Sam wedding chapters!!! :D :D :D


	30. A Best Friend Part Two

A\N Thank you to everybody that has been reading and reviewing this story you all rock! :D :D I hope you like the next chapter :D :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Best Friend Is Your Worst Enemy Part Two**

Spike stood still for a few seconds his mind still processing with Bella had just told him. She was going to Italy so she didn't have to tell Lukas she was pregnant she was running away but Spike wasn't going to let her, "Italy?" Spike questioned, "Issy I don't know what's gotten into you but you can't go to Italy without talking to Lukas, at least tell him and what about your job?" Spike questioned.

"I'm not the only pre-school teacher in Toronto Mike." Bella smiled, she didn't want to talk about Lukas. "They need more teachers in Italy, besides I have family there family I haven't seen in a very long time." Bella reminded him.

"Issy, you can't teach pre-school in Italy you're pregnant with Lukas' child do you really want your baby to grow up not knowing who his or her father is, do you really want that? I know you don't Issy." Spike told her, "You need to tell him and you need to stay in Toronto." Spike told her.

"I don't need to do anything you tell me to do; I thought you were my friend?" Bella questioned him a little angry, "I'm going to Italy and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I am your friend, I'm like your brother and if they found out about this, then they'd be doing the same thing, you have to stay." Spike told her, as he looked directly into her dark brown eyes.

"If my brothers or sisters or any one in my family found out about this they'd never talk to me again." Bella told him holding onto her stomach tightly, "I have to go to Italy."

"To live with family Issy you don't think your family in Italy will tell your family here?" Spike asked her, "They will and your parents will be so mad that you didn't tell them," Spike reminded them, "You don't want them to fly all the way to Italy to come and get you because you know they will, they will." Spike, "The best thing for you to do is to tell, Lukas and then your family and stay here.

"No, the best thing for me to do is to go to Italy and live there away from Toronto." Bella told him she had made up her mind and nothing Spike could say or do would change it, "I need to finish packing my flight leaves today." Bella told him as she held the door open for him to leave.

"Ok, Issy leave run away but I'm not covering for you anymore I'm telling Lukas that you're pregnant." Spike warned her.

"That's fine I'll be miles away, I can't stop you." Bella told him as he walked out of her apartment.

*******************************************************************************************

"You're not going anywhere if I can help it." Spike said to himself as he quickly got out his cell phone and called Lukas, "Lukas, you have to meet me at the Toronto airport ad fast as you can, Issy pregnant and she's leaving for Italy." Spike told his friend giving him no time to answer him or talk as he quickly looked for flights leaving for Italy and then flights for Italy that were going to Rome where her family lived.

*****************************************************************************

"That was Spike him and Lukas are at the airport trying to get Bella to stay or something like that I don't know he was talking really fast." Molly shook her head smiling as she looked down at a sleeping Alyssa she was holding tightly in her arms, "Men are confusing you'll learn that soon." Molly told the baby smiling.

"Spike didn't tell me all of it but Bella had a reason for breaking up with Lukas and then she got scared, really scared and now she's going to Italy, and Spike told Lukas whatever it was that Bella didn't want to tell him and now they have to stop her from leaving." Sam explained to Molly.

"Ok, that still doesn't make any sense but whatever I trust you guys it's sad but I do." Molly smiled as she handed Alyssa back to Colleen, "Visiting hours is almost over." She said looking at her watch. "Jules can you give me a ride back to my apartment?" Molly asked her best friend.

Jules would have answered but Sam answered instead, "What about me? Why did you ask Jules?" Sam asked smiling he had known Molly for longer but she seemed to be closer to Jules.

Molly looked at Sam giving him a sarcastic glare she said "You drove in the same car together ether way I'm getting a ride and you're sitting in the back." Molly told him as she gave Jules a high five, "See you tomorrow Colleen, well come and leave Sam and Spike, at home." Molly smiled, as she and Jules walked towards the door to their friend's hospital room.

"Sammy I need the car keys." Jules told Sam as they walked towards the elevator and she held out her hands for him to give her, the keys to his truck, "Sam, give them to me come on." Jules told him smiling.

Sam sighed, as he handed his keys to Molly, "I can't go to jail for beating her up if she wrecks my car." Sam explained to Jules smiling.

"You wouldn't be going to jail if you beat me up, you'd be dead." Molly warned him smiling as she handed the keys to Jules, and as soon as they got to the underground parking they took off running towards Sam's truck, leaving Sam behind.

"You know I hate you guys sometimes.' Sam smiled as he got into the back seat of his truck, "Jules, you better not wreak my truck." Sam warned as Jules smiled and started the truck well Molly turned on the radio and they started talking.

************************************************************************

"Spike! Where is she have you seen her?" Lukas asked his friend a million questions as he ran up to him in the Toronto airport a million things running through his mind.

"No, I haven't seen, I told her I was going to tell you but I don't know how she'll react, she thinks everybody's going to be mad at her you and her family. "I told her you wouldn't be mad at her and I told her that her family wouldn't be mad but we both kind know that's not true." Spike quickly explained.

"Why do they think she's going to Italy?" Lukas questioned his friend "They do know she's going to Italy." Lukas asked.

"Yea, they know they think she's going for the summer, not for life." Spike quickly explained as he saw Bella, "Issy!" Spike yelled as loud as he could to get her attention.

Bella turned around knowing the minute that she told Spike her plane was leaving today he'd find her at the airport, "Spike just-" Bella began telling him as she saw Lukas walk up from behind him. "Lukas." Was all Bella managed to get out, "Why did you-" Bella began before he walked up to her and kissed her.

"I was mad, no furious at you for not giving me a reason for why you broke up with me but if you go to Italy I may never see you or our baby again and that will make me upset and being upset is worse then being mad and I don't want you to get on that plane I want you to get on a plane to Alberta with me in a few weeks for Sam and Jules' wedding, but going to Italy, is still a few years away."

"Lukas," Bella began, "You have no idea how mad my family will be when they find out I'm pregnant, and we're not even married they'll be furious." Bella explained, "I have to do this." She told him.

"You don't know that, Bella, you don't know anything until you try in." Lukas told her, "Look I'm an only child and I don't have a lot of cousins, but you, you have a huge family and that's what I want and I'd love to meet your family, and maybe they'll hate me instead of you." Lukas told her.

"Lukas, it's only until September and then maybe I'll be back, I promise ok but I have to go." Bella told him as she started to walk away but Lukas gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back closer to him.

"Isn't September nine months from January?" Lukas asked her, knowing that their baby would be born in September, "No I want you here in Toronto so I can take care of both of you." Lukas told her as he wrapped his arm around her resting his hand over her abdomen, "Please stay," He told her looking into her brown eyes, "Please," he said again.

A small smile spread across Bella's face, maybe with Lukas holding her hand she would he able to tell her family she was pregnant, "Ok Luke you win I'll stay." Bella told her as she wrapped her arms around her waist, "You have to stay with me though, because I'm scared, I'm scared about telling my family and I'm scared about having this our baby." Bella admitted something she would never let Spike hear.

"Bella, I'm never going to leave you." Lukas promised as he pulled her into a soft kiss wrapping his arms around her, "Never," He said again after their lips broke apart, "Come on let's go home." Lukas told her as he took her bag from her hand and put his other hand in hers as they walked back over to where Spike was standing.

"I guess I owe you a thank you but instead I'm going to hit you." Bella told Spike smiling as she punched him lightly in the shoulder, then pulling him into a tight hug she said, "Thank you Spike you really are the best friend anybody could ever have, you, really, really are." Bella told him.

Spike smiled, "That's what best friends do they make sure we don't do stupid things," Spike told her smiling as he looked at his watch. "I'll see you guys later I need to go make sure Molly's not mad at me for saying I'd take her out for dinner and then doing this."

"See you later Spike." Bella waved to her friend, "I'll follow you to your apartment, mine's kind of a mess." Bella told Lukas as they walked out of the airport.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D :D


	31. If I Always Have You

A\N Thank you so much to everybody that has been reading and reviewing this story I hope eveyone likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**If I Always Have You**

"Jules, I would be very, very happy if you packed this." Sam said smiling playfully as he picked up a very tight and very small blue bikini that he found in Jules' underwear drawer.

"Yea, because I'm going to bring this to Alberta where both are families are going to be. Nice try Sammy." Jules said smiling as she took the bikini from his hands and kissed him on the lips, "You'll just have to wait to see me in this." She told him smiling.

"I don't know Jules, do you think you could maybe put this on now." Sam asked her smiling playfully.

"Ask me that in one week tomorrow and my answer will be yes, but I'm not bringing it, I know some little girls that love to look through my suitcase and there is no way I am letting them see that." Jules told him.

"So, hide it." Sam told her smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist they won't be able to find it if it's hidden." Sam told her gently kissing the back of her neck.

"Oh, yes they will." Jules laughed, "Sorry Sammy I'm not bringing it." Jules told him again, "You'll have to wait until after we get back to Toronto." Jules told him.

Sam sighed playfully, "I guess I can do that." He told her smiling again, "I'm going to go get my suitcase from the closet I'll be right back." Sam told her as he walked out of their bedroom.

************************************************************************************************************************

Olivia walked out of the elevator and towards her unit where the rest of her team mates and friends were already sitting at their desks walking over to her desk she saw that there was an envelope on it, opening it up she turned to look at Molly and walked over to her desk, "What is this?" Olivia asked her friend as put the plane ticket to Alberta and a wedding invitation to Jules' and Sam's wedding on her desk.

"I believe it's an invitation and a plane ticket," Molly told her smiling, "But I could be wrong of course I've never been good at reading." Molly smiled and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No, I know what they are but I don't know Sam and Jules very well why are you giving me these, and a week before their wedding?" Olivia asked her.

"Well, you see I get to bring a guest and Spike already has an invitation and I just recently from Jules and Colleen by the way that you and Lou almost went on a date but then you didn't so you're coming with me to the wedding." Molly told her.

"What so you can set me and Lou up?" Olivia asked her voice angry. "I don't want that and I don't want to go." Olivia told her again.

"Oh, you may not want to go, but you're going, you have no choice, I'm making you go." Molly told her smiling, "You don't even have to say one word to Lou if you don't want to but you're coming with me." Molly told her.

Olivia sighed, "Ok fine I'll go but I have nothing to wear to a wedding and if you by some chance think you will be able to get away with making Lou and I sit beside each other on the plane or share a room you are dead and I mean dead!" Olivia told her smiling slightly.

"We're going shopping tomorrow night with Jules, Colleen, Alyssa and Bella to find you something to wear?" Molly told her smiling, "We'll talk about the Lou problem then."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat back down at her desk then looking at her friend she asked, "Who are Alyssa and Bella?"

"Alyssa is Colleen's one week old daughter and Bella is Lukas' girlfriend." Molly informed her, "Oh and Bella is also my friend to and so is Alyssa but she's just a baby." Molly told Olivia as she started talking really fast.

********************************************************************************************************************************

"Can you please tell me what I'm going to do for the next seven months, well I stay here whishing I was anywhere else?" Bella asked Lukas as he sat down beside her on the couch in his living room; most of the boxes in Bella's apartment had been moved to Lukas' slightly bigger apartment.

"You can unload the moving boxes and find places for all of your things." Lukas told her, "You can paint the guest bedroom and turn it into a nursery, you can sleep, Bella there are lot's of things you can do for seven months." Lukas told her as he kissed her quickly, "lots and lots of things." He told her.

"I'd paint the guest bedroom anyways it has no colour which clearly means that you don't usually have guests over." Bella told him smiling, "The worst thing about the next seven months will be that I can't swim." Bella remembered whining a little.

"Yea, you will, well just go to family swim instead of adult swim." Lukas told her smiling, "I have to go get ready for work you need anything before I leave?" Lukas asked her as he gently put a loose piece of her dark black hair behind her ear.

"I need a few things," Bella told him, "The first thing I need is a kiss, then I need the TV remote, then the pregnancy book that Colleen lent me and the last thing I need is another kiss." Bella smiled.

"I think I do that." Lukas smiled as he pulled her into a deep romantic kiss, "I'll be right back." He told her smiling as he handed her the TV remote and walked into their bedroom where he picked up the pregnancy book that Bella had left on the bedside table, "Here, you go beautiful." Lukas smiled as he handed Bella the book his nickname for her lately had been beautiful Bella and he had shortened it down to beautiful.

Bella smiled, "What about my other kiss?" She asked him, as he kissed her gently on the lips, "Ok, you can go and get ready for work now." She told him smiling as he opened up the book and began reading it.

********************************************************************************************

"Lukas, Bella's up for going shopping tomorrow night right?" Jules asked Lukas as he walked into the SRU gym, once she had started to know Bella better she had began to really like her and they were becoming really good friends.

"You kidding she'd love that!" Lukas told Jules smiling, "What are you going shopping for?" Lukas asked her wondering if he really wanted to know or not.

"Olivia needs something to wear to the wedding, Alyssa needs new clothes and toys, Molly needs new shoes, Bella probably needs maternity clothes and I just want to go shopping." Jules told him.

"Yea, she probably needs clothes and things for the nursery she says will be painted pink even though are doctor's appointment isn't until after the wedding and then he still won't know for a few more months after that." Lukas sighed.

Jules laughed and smiled, "I'm sure we can pick up some pink paint somewhere." She smiled as she continued working out.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter next up the ten part Jules ansd Sam wedding!! :D :D :D


	32. The Wedding Part One

A\N Thank you to everybody that has been reading and reviewing this chapter you all rock!! :D I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Wedding Part One**

"Spike, are flight leaves in less then seven hours you better have a good reason for dragging us all the way down here," Jules told Spike as she and Sam followed Spike towards the SRU break room where he apparently had something to show them.

"Oh, I know you guys are going to love this!" Spike told them excitedly, as he opened the door where everybody was waiting to surprise them. "I know you are." He told them again as he handed them each and envelope with a plane ticket to Hawaii and a note the note in Sam's envelope had been written by Lou, Lukas, Justin and him and then note in Jules envelope had been written by Molly, Colleen, Olivia and Bella.

"Oh, my gosh Spike-" Sam couldn't think of any words to describe how happy he was as he looked at the plane ticket and the note which made him laugh, "Thank you, so much but how did you mange to pay for this?" Sam asked his best friend again.

"Everyone you see in this room helped pay for those two plane tickets its, are wedding gift you to you, and it was all Spike's idea so all the credit goes to him." Greg told them smiling when he saw those faces.

"Oh, my gosh you guys really didn't have to do this but I'm-oh my gosh thank you!" Was all Jules managed to say as she pulled Spike into a huge hug and then hugged everyone else in the room.

"I'm not going to hug all of you guys but thank you really thank you." Sam told his friends, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have friends like he did.

"Hug me Unca Am." Wordy's three year old daughter Allison smiled and said as she walked up to Sam and held out her arms so he could pick her up, she loved giving hugs.

"You bet I can hug you sweetheart." Sam said as he bent down to her level and hugged her, "You give wonderful hugs." Sam told her smiling.

"Twnak wo." Allison smiled back as she walked back over to her parents and older sisters.

*****************************************************************

"Sam, we have to go back to the apartment really, really quickly." Jules told him smiling a she walked back over to him "There are a few more things I want to pack." She whispered in his ear smiling. "Thank you guys so much, again I promise we won't be long." Jules told them as she grabbed Sam's hand and led him out of the break room and towards the parking lot. It took Jules and Sam around twenty minutes to get back to their apartment but once they did Jules quickly unlocked the door and said, "Don't come in the bedroom I promise I'll only be a few seconds then we can leave again." Jules promised as she ran into their bedroom to quickly pack that bikini he loved and a short dark blue nightgown.

"I won't don't worry." Sam smiled watching her run quickly into their bedroom and he couldn't believe that he was going to be married to her in less then twenty four hours.

********************************************************************

"Hey Beautiful Bella you feeling any better?" Lukas asked as he walked into the break room where Bella was stretched out on the couch, she had been throwing up all morning and she currently was feeling very sick.

Spike rolled his eyes smiling as he walked into the break room behind him, "If you insist on calling her that can you please say it right?" Spike asked her smiling and Bella smiled a little bit to, "It's not Beautiful Bella, it's Beautiful Bella." Spike told him in a perfect Italian accent that he, Jules and Bella could all speak with if they wanted to.

Lukas sighed smiling, "Between you, Jules and monkey Spike all of are future kids are going to know Italian." He smiled as he sat on the couch beside Bella, "How are you feeling?" Lukas asked her again.

Bella tried to smile "A little better," Bella told him, "Don't worry Luke, I'll teach you Italian if you want." Bella told him, "On the plane it'll give me something to do." Bella said as Molly walked into the room.

"If you go up to them and say I word I'll hurt you." Molly warned Spike quietly as she walked up to him. Lukas had gently lifted Bella's head up and laid down on the couch and then he had placed her head on his chest and put his arms protectively around her resting both hands on her abdomen.

Spike shook his head, "No, they're really cute, I'm just glad Issy found someone as good as Lukas, come on let's go to gym." Spike told her as he gently took her hand and led her out of the break room.

**************************************************************************

"Olivia, you know he probably knows you're staring at him." Molly told Olivia as she walked up to her in the SRU gym where she was watching Lou and now Spike playing with Wordy's daughters.

"Yea, so, it doesn't matter, I don't care." Olivia tried to defend her self but she couldn't, she couldn't deny that she didn't like Lou anymore. "Ok, so you talk about Spike all the time." Olivia reminded her.

"Yea, and we're dating, but you, you're scared and I'm not saying anything's wrong with that but Lou's not going to wait forever." Molly quickly explained her friend.

"Yea, I know, I just- relationships scare me, ok." Olivia told her getting back into her defensive mode.

"They scare everybody." Molly told her wondering what happened in Olivia's past that made her the way she is, "You just have to work past your fears, Lou seems like a great guy and I think you can work past your fears with him." Molly told Olivia.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yea, I know maybe." Olivia told her sighing again as Jules and Sam walked into the SRU gym carrying their luggage. "We can talk about it on the plane, right now let's just go." Olivia told her as she walked towards the hallway followed by Molly.

*****************************************************************

"Sam, just so I know and don't look like an idiot how small is Jules and Colleen home town?" Molly asked Sam as she sat down beside him in the boarding area.

"It's not a town, it's a farm land and it's tiny, there's nothing within walking distance and-" Sam began as Colleen walked up to them carrying Alyssa.

"Don't scare her, Molly it's not that bad, Sam's just, Sam you'll love it." Colleen reassured her best friend, "Sam it's not that bad." Colleen told him.

"I hope so." Molly said as Alyssa started playing with her watch, "Alyssa, wants know what time it is." Molly smiled.

"Sorry she loves playing with anything she can touch." Colleen apologized, "Alyssa we don't play with Aunt Molly's watch." Colleen told her daughter.

"No, that's ok," Molly smiled, "I don't mind." She said. "So Sam you nervous about getting married?" Molly asked her friend as she turned to look at him he was looking at Jules who was watching the news on TV.

"I don't know." Sam told Molly truthfully, "I really don't know, I guess but I love Jules so much, and love beats fears." Sam told her smiling. "You think the next wedding I'll be going to will be when you're getting married to Spike?" Sam asked her.

Molly shook her head, "Bella and Lukas's wedding then in a few years my wedding." Molly told him.

"You really think Bella and Lukas will get married before September?" Sam asked Molly as he looked at Lukas and Bella who were sitting in two chairs at the end of their row, they seemed really happy together and Sam knew that Lukas was committed to her and the baby but he wasn't sure if they were going to rush getting married or not.

"Maybe not before September but I think they will get married." Molly told him, "They'll probably get married next summer or something like that." Molly told him as an announcement came on saying that they were now taking passengers to board their flight.

TBC

A\N I hope you liked it! :D


	33. The Wedding Part Two

A\N Thank you to everybody that has beeb reading and reviewing this story, you all rock! I hope you like this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, or Apple who makes IPOD's

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Wedding Part Two**

"Olivia I swear if I see you staring at him one more time I will make Spike and Lou trade seats." Molly warned her friend as she saw Olivia looking at Lou who was sitting in front them a few rows with Sam and Jules. "I kept my promise you're sitting beside me but you want to talk to him." Molly told her.

"Sorry can't here you I'm listening to more interesting music." Olivia told her sarcastically as she put on her IPod headphone and started listening to music.

Molly rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned back to Spike, "Tell Sam, you guys are idiots," Molly told Spike smiling; Spike was texting back and fourth with Sam. "He should be talking to Jules, not texting with you besides they're going to announce that you have to turn of all electronics." Molly reminded him as the announcement came on.

"Oh, wow, who's the big plane girl now?" Spike asked Molly smiling as he turned off his cell phone and looked at her.

"I spent half my life in the air, mostly on jets and private planes but still." Molly told him shyly she didn't like people knowing how rich her family was.

"I'm sorry Molly I didn't…I.." Spike tried to tell her he knew he had upset her.

"No, it's ok," Molly told him smiling, "What's not ok is Olivia starting at Lou, that's it you're sitting beside him." Molly told her friend getting fed up of Olivia just starting at him.

Olivia looked at her friend taking her IPOD headphones out of her ears she turned to Molly and shook her head, "Not going to happen, Molly." She told her strongly, "I can stare at him, but you have no idea how hard it is for me too go up and talk to him." Olivia told her.

"Then tell me." Molly told her gently, "Tell me what happened to you Olivia because I'm your friend and I want to help." Molly told her.

Olivia looked at Molly and sighed a little, "My mother died giving birth to my youngest sister when I was eleven and then when I was fifteen I came home from school and found my father died in are apartment he killed himself and after that I raised my three younger sisters on my own and I never had a social life." Olivia quickly explained to Molly as she tried not to start crying. "My dad he-he used to call me Livvie that's why-why I hate it so much." Olivia told her as she started crying a little

"Oh, Olivia," Molly said as she comforted her friend, "That's awful." Molly told her, "I want to thank you though for telling me I really, really do." Molly told her as Olivia smiled a little.

"Yea, well, you're the best friend I've ever had." Olivia told her trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. "Now if only I could talk to Lou." Olivia sighed.

"You will don't worry." Molly reassured her.

***************************************************************

"Unca Wois, wook at this." Allison told Lukas proudly as she held up a picture of Bella, Lukas and her, "Wook, that baby." Allison told him smiling as she pointed to the round circle she had drawn around Bella's stomach."

"Allison this is very, very, pretty I think." Bella will like this a lot." Lukas told the young girl smiling as he looked over at Bella who had her head against the wall of the plane and was sleeping both hands rested over her abdomen. Allison had insisted that she sit beside both Bella and Lukas so she was sitting in the middle between them well her mother was sitting across from her with her two older sisters and her father was sitting in front of her beside Tim and his oldest son Alex.

"Girl or Boy?" Allison asked Lukas as she pointed to Bella's stomach in her picture and then to her crayons she had.

"We don't know yet sweetie but colour it pink." Bella told Allison he knew how much Bella wanted a girl.

"Ok," Allison told Lukas as she started colouring in Bella's stomach pink.

*************************************************************************

"So, Sammy you more nervous about this trip to Alberta or our last one?" Jules asked Sam as she stopped looking out the window on the airplane and turned to him.

"I don't know," Sam told her truthfully, "How about you? He asked, "You're not on crutches now." Sam reminded her smiling.

"Yea, I know." Jules smiled, "I'm ready to be Jules Braddock though, I like the way it sounds." Jules told him.

Sam smiled, "Really?" He asked her surprised her was almost certain she'd keep her last name. "I like the way it sounds to." Sam told her as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yea, Sammy, but at work, I'll keep my last name because having two Braddock's wouldn't work." Jules told him smiling.

"Jules, I think you keeping your last name at work is smart and I think that Jules Braddock sounds cute and Julianna Braddock sounds ever cuter." He told her,

"You call me Juilanna one more time-" Jules warned him smiling as he kissed her passionately on the lips, "That's not going to make me less mad at you." Jules told him smiling, "But it might help." She told him smiling.

********************************************************************

Half an hour into the flight Bella slowly opened her eyes, sitting up a little she looked over at Allison who was sleeping peacefully, and then over to Lukas who was reading the pregnancy book, "Can I have my book back Luke?" Bella whispered as Lukas stopped reading and looked at her.

"Of, course you can sweetie, I stopped really paying attention after chapter one." Lukas smiled as he handed Bella the book, "Oh, Allison wanted you to have this." Lukas told her as he handed her the picture Allison had drawn her.

Bella smiled brightly, "I guessing she wants me to have a girl to." Bella smiled as she looked at the pink belly Allison had drawn.

"She asked me what we were having and I told her we didn't know but I know how much you want a girl so I told her to make it pink." Lukas explained.

"I want this baby to come so badly, but first I want to have the guts to tell my family." Bella whispered she still hadn't told her family she was pregnant.

"On Monday we will after our doctor's appointment." Lukas told her, "Well tell them and everything will be fine." Lukas promised.

Bella nodded her head smiling as she looked at the names of everybody in her picture she had written down and Bella smiled as she drew a line attached to her stomach and wrote down the baby's name.

TBC

A\N Sorry for the clifhanger ending, the next chapter will be up tomorrow night I promise :D


	34. The Wedding Part Three

A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story you all rock! :D Hope you like this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of shooting and gangs

**The Wedding Part Three**

Lukas looked over at the picture, "Maria, I like it, what about for a boy I mean if by some slim chance we have one, what name do you like?" Lukas asked Bella smiling.

Bella smiled back, "I don't know I like the name's Calvin and Salvatore, but we're having a girl, so we don't need to talk about boy's names." Bella told him.

"Bella, please don't be mad at me but what about marriage?" Lukas asked as he saw Bella sigh and roll her eyes, "I really think we need to talk about it." Lukas told her.

"Lukas," Bella sighed as she looked at him, "We will talk about it but not now, ok let's just tell my family first." Bella told him nervously she didn't want to tell her family she was pregnant she knew they be mad.

"You're really worried about that aren't you?' Lukas as her as he reached over Allison's sleeping body and placed his hand in hers, "I'll be there with you; Spike can come, too, If you want." Lukas told her smiling trying to make her feel better.

"Well, if we tell them on Friday night then Spike will be able to be there are family's are having dinner." Bella quickly explained to Lukas as he nodded his head, "Ok, well tell them on Friday night then." Bella said "That'll give me more time to worry." Bella said in a nervous sarcastic voice.

**********************************************************************************

"Spike, you know that announcement, that said in a few minutes were going to be hitting turbulence and the seatbelts need to be on. Molly turned to Spike and said.

Spike stopped reading his book and looked at Molly, "Yea, Molly but that's just-" Spike began before Molly interrupted him.

"I know what it is; I spent half my life in the air, remember?" Molly told him talking really fast. "I'm going to go switch seats with Lou, really, really quickly, so can you pretend you're sleeping?" Molly asked him as she unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up.

"Molly," Spike began not liking her plan, "I don't think Olivia will be very happy with you if you do that." Spike told her.

"She's sleeping." Molly said, then looking at Spike who was about to say something "It's for her own good." Molly told him, "Just pretend like you're sleeping our actually sleep." Molly told him as she walked into the aisle and quickly walked to the row that Lou, Sam and Jules were sitting in, "Lou you wanna trade seats with me, Olivia and Lou are sleeping and I'm board I need someone to talk to." Molly pleaded with him looking at Sam silently telling him to keep his mouth shut knowing that he wouldn't buy her act.

"Uh," Lou stumbled for words a little, "I'm not sure if Olivia would like that." Lou told Molly wondering what she was doing, "We tried the date thing and it didn't really work." Lou reminded her, he would love to sit beside Olivia but he wanted to keep his distance from her for a little bit.

"Come on Lou I need to talk to Jules and there's no point in making Sam move because he won't and that's not fair to Jules." Molly tried again, only this time she wasn't really lying because she did want to talk to Jules. "Please?" She asked him again.

Lou sighed, "Ok, Molly, but if Olivia wakes up and she doesn't want to sit beside me anymore and we're out of turbulence we're switching back." Lou told her as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up.

"Yea, ok that's fair." Molly sighed as she sat down in Lou's old aisle seat and quickly buckled her seat belt, seeing that Sam was looking at her she stared back and said "What?"

"That's not even a five, a four and a half maybe but, you could have done better." Sam told her smiling, growing up Molly was a drama queen and she over dramatized anything and everything and Sam knew all of her tricks.

"Shut up, it worked they're sitting beside each other." Molly told him as she punched him in the shoulder, "You just go back and talk to Jules and I'll sit here reading." Molly told him.

Jules looked at Sam and then Molly, "I'm confused." Jules told them, "Why were you talking about numbers?" Jules asked, now knowing how Molly felt whenever she and Colleen talked about something from their childhood that Molly didn't know about.

Sam turned to Jules and said, "Molly's a complete drama queen, she didn't want to talk to us and Spike probably wasn't sleeping, she just wanted to get Lou and Olivia to sit beside each other without her being able to say no." Sam quickly told Jules.

"I am not a drama queen Sam!" Molly told him again then she said to Jules, "It's for their own good; Olivia just doesn't know it yet."

"I'd hate to be you when she finds that out." Jules told her friend, "But if it was really the only way to make them talk-" Jules trailed off, then she smiled and then she said, "I though you were too nice to do something like that.

Sam shook his head smiling, "That's her cover inside she's a over dramatic drama queen." Sam told Jules.

"Sam!" Molly shirked with annoyance as she hit him in his stomach, "Do you want me to twist your arm?" She asked him slightly smiling.

"No," Sam held his hands up in defeat, "You win I will stop telling Jules the truth." He told her laughing and smiling.

Molly shook her head and sighed, "I swear I don't know how Jules put's up with you." She said as she started reading her magazine again.

"He knows I'll beat him up if he does that to me." Jules told Molly smiling.

"He knows I'll beat him up to expect I can't do it on this plane." Molly said, "As soon as we get to Alberta I'm beating you up." Molly warned Sam.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as he took Molly's magazine from her hands and began reading it, "You can try and beat me up." He told her smiling.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, she didn't go to sleep because she was tired she had gone to sleep because she had nothing to do and she was board, "Lou what are you-" Olivia stopped in mid sentence I'm going to kill Molly she thought to herself as she looked over to see Spike sleeping. "Hi," She said quietly to him, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hi." Lou said back, "About a few weeks ago I-" Lou began apologizing as Olivia interrupted him.

"It wasn't your fault, I overreacted I-um I'm sorry." Olivia told him, "I don't know why I still have that stupid picture up." Olivia told him.

"No, family's important, I still have pictures of my family Lou told her, "My older brother especially, he was gang but he got out of it so they killed him, shot him right in front of me and my mother- well I don't have enough time to tell you everything that's wrong with her and I don't remember my father." Lou told her.

Olivia looked at him for a few minutes wondering why he was telling her all of this before she finally spoke, "Why did you tell me that?" Olivia asked him wondering, how he could so easily tell people about his past and his family.

"I was just proving my point, families important, without family, we wouldn't be who we are today." Lou told her.

"Yea well-" Olivia said as she looked down at the ground, "So you know how to play cards?" Olivia asked as she got out her deck of cards from the pocket on the seat in front of her, she didn't want to talk about family anymore.

Lou nodded his head family must be a sensitive topic for her. He thought, "Yea, I know how to play cards what game do you want to play?" Lou asked her as he pulled down the table from the seat in front of him.

"I don't know do you know how to play War?" Olivia asked him she had known how to play War since she was a little kid and she loved playing it.

Lou smiled, "I love War." He told her as she started dealing the cards.

********************************************************************

"Molly look," Sam said to his friend as he looked quickly behind him and saw Molly and Lou laughing and talking while playing cards.

"What?" Molly asked as she followed his gaze, "I told you it was for their own good." She smiled as she turned back around.

"Yea, you did." Sam smiled lightly.

TBC

A\N I hoped everybody liked it! :D :D


	35. The Wedding Part Four

A\N Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story I hope you like this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Wedding Part Four**

"Sam, I need you to promise me something." Molly turned to her best friend and said, they only had a little over an hour before they landed in Alberta and Molly needed to talk to Sam about this before they landed.

Sam took his gaze away from a sleeping Jules and turned to Molly, "Yea, Molly what?" He asked his voice a little edgy the turbulence they had experienced a little while ago had made Jules have an extreme headache so she had gone to sleep but Sam could see she was still in major pain.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens- no matter how angry you get you will never hurt Jules or your children." Molly told him, "Just tell me you won't." Molly knew Sam would never do anything to hurt Jules or their future children but his temper was somewhat like his father's was and when he got mad he could get very mad.

Sam started at Molly for a few minutes. Why would Molly of all people ask him that? "Molly I love Jules too death and I'm going to love are children just as much I'd kill myself before I'd lay a hand on anybody I care about you know that." Sam told her.

"Yea, I know but as much as you think you're not you are incredibly like your father you look like him and you act-" Molly began before Sam interrupted her.

"Molly don't you dare finish that sentence." Sam threatened proving Molly's point.

"Sam," Molly let out a sigh, "Please," She said her blue eyes looking into his, "Please." She said again.

"Yea, Molly, of course I promise you I'll never hurt them you have nothing to worry about." Sam promised his friend.

Molly smiled, "I'm glad." Molly told him as her gaze drifted to Jules, "I hope she feels better before tomorrow." She said as she saw Jules tossing and turning.

"Yea, me too," Sam said as he squeezed Jules' hand a little harder, "Hopefully she'll feel better when we land." Sam told Molly.

"Sam," Jules said weakly as she slowly opened her eyes looking at Sam, "How many more minutes until we land?" She asked holding her head in pain.

"Just a little over an hour sweetheart, go back to sleep." Sam gently soothed as Jules gently nodded her head and put her head against Sam's shoulder closing her eyes again.

Molly smiled brightly as she saw how much Sam loved Jules; she had never seen him as happy as he was when he was with her. "What are you doing in Hawaii besides the obvious?" Molly asked Sam smiling a little.

Sam smiled back as he rolled his eyes at her, "On Sunday when we land were going to Pearl Harbor hopefully and then maybe to the beach and sightseeing we have a week so I guess well spread things out but I'm not sure you guys didn't actually give us a lot of time to plan." Sam told her smiling a little.

Molly smiled back, "If you to Pearl Harbor and see anyone we both know can you please tell them I have a great boyfriend." Molly told Sam smiling; some of the guys they both knew often joked that Molly couldn't go out on a date because she was too much like a boy herself.

"If I see any of those guys I promise you I will." Sam told her also smiling a little.

************************************************************************************

Since Bella and Allison had been sleeping most of the plane ride Lukas had started reading Bella's pregnancy book that Colleen had given her, and some of the details in the book scared him and he quickly wondered why Bella wasn't a little more worried about giving birth in six months time. Looking over at his sleeping girlfriend Lukas wondered how worried she really was and how little she was showing him just so he would think it wasn't his fault. Having enough of reading it Lukas put the book back in the pocket in front of Bella's seat when she slowly began to wake up, "Hey beautiful, you sleep well?" Lukas asked.

Bella nodded her head, "Luke, please tell me you didn't read all of this?" She asked and she sighed as he nodded his head, "I told you not to because I have two older brothers and men get freaked out by pregnancy and birth." Bella explained.

"You mean you're not scared?" Lukas asked her a little surprised.

"No I am but I also know that after I give birth we're going to have a beautiful new baby that's ours." Bella explained smiling, "If you think about it like that it's not that bad." Bella explained.

Lukas smiled, "Yea, I know but it just seems scary and being parents that seems really scary." Lukas admitted.

"It's supposed to be," Bella told him, "We're supposed to be scared." She explained "Just think about in a few years you'll be able to teach your daughter how to swim."

Thinking about teaching his child how to swim and play sports made being a parent seem less scary to Lukas, "Yea, in a few years will be teaching our child how to swim." Lukas repeated smiling.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Do, you realize we've been playing cards for over an hour?" Olivia asked Lou slightly surprised as the plane started to lower and get ready to land. "I promise we can have a re-match later if you want." Olivia told him as she put the cards back in her caryon bag. "Do you think I should wake up Spike or just leave him?" Molly asked as she looked over to see that Spike was still sleeping.

Lou laughed, "As funny as that would be I think you should probably wake him up." Lou told her, "If you don't want to I will." Lou offered.

Olivia shook her head as she started shaking Spike's shoulders roughly "Wake, up!" She yelled in his ear as he immediately opened his eyes and glared at Lou and Olivia who were both laughing.

"Oh, I'm glad you, waking me up amusing." Spike told them sarcastically smiling.

Lou stopped laughing "Oh, come on man it was a joke, we're sorry." Lou apologized to his best friend.

"Yea, I know, but you have a really loud voice." Spike smiled turning to Olivia.

"I have a loud personality." Olivia answered sarcastically back smiling as the plane finally stopped and everybody walked into the aisles and began making there way out of the plane.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it! :D


	36. The Wedding Part Five

A\N Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy, but I have at least two chapters for you today! :D Hope you like them :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Hannah Montana

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Wedding Part Five**

"Auntie Jules! Uncle Sam!" Eight year old Brianna let go of her father's grip on her hand and jumped into Jules' arms. "Your flights a little late we've been waiting for a really long time! Everybody's already at Grandpa and Grandma's farm!" Brianna told them.

"Well we're here now Brianna." Sam told the young girl as he quickly glanced at Wordy's oldest daughter Alana and got an idea." Brianna I'd like you to meet someone this is Alana she's eight years old just like you." Sam explained to Brianna as she jumped out of Jules's arms and walked up to Alana who was standing beside Wordy tightly holding onto his hand.

"Hi, my names Brianna, what's your name?" Brianna asked, she could see that Alana was shy because of the way she was holding on tightly to her father's hand like she was scared, she knew now everybody was as sociable as she was and people tended to get scared around people she knew. She knew all of this because her father was a police detective that specialized in human behavior. "I like your backpack Hannah Montana too." Brianna smiled brightly as Alana smiled a little too.

"My names Alana," Alana told Brianna still a little shy, "I have Hannah Montana books in my backpack." She told Brianna as Brianna smiled and then she said, "You can see them if you want?" Alana was very shy and she didn't have many friends back in Toronto in her third grade class but she really liked Brianna.

"That would so cool, I have a few but not a lot!" Brianna quickly explained, "What books do you have?" She quickly asked as Alana took off her Hannah Montana backpack and opened it taking out the two books she brought. "Oh, this is so cool a concert book, did you go?" Brianna asked Alana as she nodded her head "Was it cool? How cool and fun was it?" Brianna quickly wanted to know.

"It was really fun." Alana told her, Alana had now let go of Wordy's hand and was telling Brianna all about the Hannah Montana concert she had gone to in Toronto.

"Brianna's quite talkative." Wordy said to Sam and Jules, "Thank you," He added as he saw how comfortable Alana looked talking to Brianna.

"Oh, you have no idea." Sam smiled a little, "Brianna would have eventually talked to Alana anyways I just thought I'd give her a head start. Sam smiled as he saw Brianna and Alana running over to Nick and jumping up and down then he smiled and they ran back over to Wordy and Shelly.

"Mom, Dad, can I ride with Alana and her dad back to her Grandparent's farm, her dad said it was ok, since everybody's going back there anyways. Please! Please!" Alana pleaded with her parents, she knew that everybody was going back to Jules' parents farm for the afternoon and dinner but she didn't know if her parents would mind if she rode in car with somebody they did not know.

Nick finally caught up to the large group and walked up to Brianna and Alana who were standing beside Wordy and Shelly still waiting for an answer. "Nick Callaghan, Jules' oldest brother and, Brianna's father." Nick told Wordy and Shelly as he shook their hands.

Brianna waited for a little while to make sure nobody else said anything and then she turned to Nick and said. "Daddy, Alana and I were just asking her parents if Alana could ride with us back to Grandpa and Grandma's farm." Brianna informed her father.

Shelly smiled at Brianna's excitement and then said, "I think it would be ok if Alana rode with you back to your Grandparents farm, you don't look too scary." She smiled.

Alana smiled brightly, "Thank you Mommy!" She said as she hugged Shelly. Then she turned to Brianna and asked, "You have a really big family right?"

Briana nodded her head as she began telling Alana about her family. "We have three vans and we can call a taxi if we need to." Nick told Jules and Sam. He had gotten permission from his boss to let him bring one of his units vans and both of Colleen's parents had rented huge vans.

"That's good, we need three big vans." Jules smiled, "Sam and I are actually staying at the airport though Sam's family is flying in on an airplane from Buffalo that lands in about an hour, so we're staying here, then will come to the farm." Jules told Nick.

Nick nodded his head. "Ok, he said, "I'll get your bags from baggage clam." He told them as he began to walk to baggage clam and everybody followed him.

"You feeling any better?" Sam asked as they walked up to the flight board to see what gate the plane that Sam's family was coming on, before Jules could answer however Sam found the flight number and gate and sighed, "It's on the other side of the airport, it's a good thing we have an hour." He sighed as they began walking in the right direction.

"I'm feeling a little better." Jules answered truthfully, "I think sleeping helped." She told him, "Does your family know how big my family is?" Jules asked Sam smiling a little.

Sam nodded his head, "Yea, but I think they'll be really surprised when they find out how big your family really is." Sam told her. "Abby probably won't want to leave she'll get along great with Brianna and Allison. Sam smiled.

Jules also smiled, "Yea, she will and Katie will get along great with everyone and so will the boys." Sam smiled, "There's going to be a lot of kids at are wedding." Sam said, as he thought about all of Jules niece's and nephews all of his niece's and nephew 's and all of there friends kids that had come.

Jules smiled, "That's ok," She smiled, "I like kids. Jules told him as she looked quickly at her watch and said, "We should probably walk a little faster the planes going to land soon and we still have further to go." Jules told him.

"Yea," Sam said. "I guess we should walk a little faster." He told her.

*********************************************************************************

Almost two hours later Brianna, Alana, Allison and Aalish were rolling out there sleeping bags in one of the huge tents that was set up behind Jules' parents farm house, the tents could fit at least ten people but Brianna, Alana, Allison and Aalish didn't want anybody eles to sleep in the tent with them. "Uncle Sam! Auntie Jules!" Allison yelled with excitement as she heard the sound of two cars coming up the dirt driveway. She ran out of the tent followed by Alana, Allison and Aalish, "Auntie Jules! Uncle Sam!" She screamed with excitement as all four young girls ran up to them. Brianna watch Sam carefully as he placed a young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes gently on the ground and then helped four other men unload bags from the two taxi vans. Knowing that Sam was busy Brianna turned her attention to the young girl, "Hi, I'm Brianna." Brianna introduced herself as she walked up to Abby.

"Hi!" Abby smiled back, "My names Abby," She told Brianna smiling, "I'm seven." She told her proudly."

"I'm eight," Brianna told her, as she saw Abby looking at the trampoline outside of her house, "We can go on the trampoline and jump on it if you want." Brianna suggested.

Abby quickly nodded her head, "I have to go ask my parents fist." She told Brianna as she ran over to her dad and asked if she could jump on Brianna's trampoline her father said yes and she ran back over to Brianna with Katie. "This is my older sister Katie she's ten." Abby told them.

"Jules, here, I got you one before they were all taken." Sam smiled as he handed Jules a stick for roasting marshmallows on, it was almost nine thirty and they were going to have a campfire and roast marshmallows. "You ok, sweetie?" Sam asked her after she didn't respond she had been acting a little off all night.

Jules turned to look at Sam "Yea, I'm fine just a little nervous about tomorrow, I had a bad dream on the plane that everything went wrong." She admitted, then looked back to what she was looking at before, she was very glad that everybody seemed to be getting along great the adults were talking and getting the campfire ready and the kids were talking and playing games and laughing, "We should do this more often with both of are families." She smiled.

Sam nodded his head in agreement as they started walking over to the campfire "I think that's a really good idea." Sam told her, "and about tomorrow everything's going to be fine." He told her even though he was a little nervous himself.

TBC

A\N I hope eveyone liked the chapter :D


	37. The Wedding Part Six

A\N Here's the second chapter :D I might update more chapters later if I have time, my goal is to finish this story by Sunday :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Wedding Part Six**

Sam rolled over tiredly in the bed in the guest room he was sleeping in looking at the alarm clock he saw it was only five thirty but he climbed out of bed anyways smiling brightly knowing that he was getting married to Jules. Putting on a grey t-shirt and track pants Sam walked silently down the hall and into Jules bedroom where she was sleeping even though they were getting married Jules' parents still enforced there strict rule that they weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed until after they were married which Sam respected but he still wanted to see Jules, "Hey, baby." Sam said gently as he walked quietly into Jules' room and sat down on the side of her bed.

Jules tiredly opened her eyes yawning "Morning Sammy." She said as she sat up and then she remembered that they weren't in Toronto, "Sam, what are you doing in here?" She quickly asked, "My father likes let's keep it that way." Jules told him as she quickly climbed out of her bed, "I'll be downstairs quickly I promise just hurry before anybody see's you walk out of my room." Jules told him as he quickly walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway towards his bedroom; she closed the door to her bedroom and smiled "I'm getting married today!" She screamed in a soft whisper as she walked towards her suitcase and put on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. Walking out of her bedroom she quickly and quietly walked down the stairs of her parent's farmhouse. "I see you've found the coffee." Jules smiled as she walked into the kitchen to find Sam making coffee, "You better make a lot." She told him smiling as she kissed him romantically on the lips. "Bella and I are going to walk over to Colleen's house later and she, Colleen, Molly and Olivia and I are going to get ready there and will send Spike and Lou over here.

"You're walking?" Sam asked her smiling a little, "You're such a country girl." He told her smiling playfully. "How long does it take you to walk to Colleen's house?" Sam wanted to know.

Jules shrugged her shoulders "I don't know maybe thirty minutes why?" Jules told him she obviously didn't think thirty minutes was a long walk. "It takes less time if we walk faster." Jules told him.

"Yea well Bella's pregnant and she can't walk very fast." Sam reminded Jules, "You sure you don't want to drive?" He asked her.

Jules shook her head, "No, Bella's alright with walking." Jules told him, "Will just walk really slowly." Jules said as she saw, Brianna, Allison, Katie, Abby and Alana walk out of the tent they were sleeping in and towards the house. "Sam, look," Jules smiled as she motioned to the girls walking towards the house.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, "Great," He said smiling as the girls walked up to the back door and Sam opened it for them.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Bella you look beautiful would you please stop looking into the mirror?" Lukas asked his girlfriend sighing as he put orange t-shirt and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her bare waist and placing them on her growing abdomen he rubbed it gently back and fourth, "You look beautiful ok." He told her again as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Bella sighed turning around in Lukas' arms "I look pregnant," She told him sighing a little, "Even with my clothes on." She told him, "My families going to know as soon as we walk through the door and I can't, I just can't tell them." She said crying a little, she was still very, very scared about telling her family she was pregnant on Friday.

"Ssh, it's ok Bella," Lukas' comforted her, "Jules Mother knows you're pregnant and she's Italian and Jules' comes from a strong Catholic family just like you and her parents didn't seem to upset." Lukas told her. Jules' parents knew Bella was pregnant because they had suggested that Lukas' and Bella sleep in one of the tents but Jules' quickly cut in saying that Bella was pregnant and she couldn't sleep in one of the tents. "We're still going to be a Catholic family, having this baby doesn't make us any less Catholic, and if it means that much to you we can get married before September." Lukas told her whipping a few tears away from her cheeks.

"I don't want to rush getting married because of the baby but maybe engaged, I don't know Lukas I really don't this is all new to me and I'm scared." She finally admitted letting him hold her.

"It's ok, sweetie we're supposed to be scared." Lukas told her repeating what she had told him.

Bella smiled a little as she put on the dark blue maternity t-shirt and placed her hand over her visible baby bump, "I know but this wasn't how I pictured having a baby ever since I was five I had my whole life planned out and this wasn't part of it." Bella told him, "I don't take change well, as you may have noticed, but I'm slowly starting to get used to this." Bella told him smiling as she pulled him into a slow kiss, "I'm slowly starting to get used to it," She told him again softly against his lips.

***************************************************************************************

"Jules just called and Bella are on there way. Are they still not up?" Molly asked surprised as she walked back out onto Colleen's parent's back porch where Colleen was feeding a bottle to Alyssa and Olivia was sitting beside her.

"Nope, there still sleeping," Olivia told her friend sighing and rolling her eyes as she started at the tent that Lou and Spike were sleeping in.

"Ok, that's it it's almost eight o'clock time to have some fun." Colleen smiled as she gently handed Alyssa to Robbie and motioned for Molly and Olivia to follow her towards the hose.

"What are we going to do exactly?" Molly wondered with amusement as she watched Colleen put a large bucket under the hose that was ice cold.

"We are going to wake up Spike and Lou." Colleen told her smiling, "Just put there hands in these buckets and then I'll hose them up cold water." Colleen told them. "It works Jules and I used to do it all the time."

Molly smiled, as she picked up to buckets of cold water and walked towards the tent followed by Olivia. Quietly walking into the tent she put one of Spike's hands in each of the cold buckets of water and Olivia did the same thing for Lou, "Ok, Colleen hose them." Molly told her friend smiling and laughing as Colleen turned on the hose and Spike and Lou immediately woke up and ran out of the tent completely soaked.

"You soaked us?!" Lou screamed at Olivia, Molly and Colleen and as annoyed as he was it made him smile to see Olivia laughing for the first time.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Olivia countered back smiling a laughing.

"So you soaked us?! Spike asked her, "I have no words no words expect, pay back and war!" Spike warned.

"Oh, were so scared." Molly said sarcastically, "Go get changed and walk over to Jules parents house Jules and Bella should be here any minute and you both have to be gone." Molly told them.

"Yes, ma'm." Spike gave her a sarcastic salute and smiled.

"That's right," Molly smiled as she turned on her heel and began to walk back towards the house giving Olivia and Colleen high-five's.

********************************************************************************************************************

"What happened to you two?" Jules asked Spike and Lou as she and Bella walked up the long driveway of Colleen's parent's house just as they along with Robbie were walking down.

"They got soaked." Robbie told her, having grown up with Jules and Colleen he knew her very well.

Jules looked at them and started laughing, "They soaked you guys, we used to do that to are brothers and their friends." Jules told them laughing.

"It's not funny." Spike told her, he and Lou were still soaked.

"Yes, it is." Jules told him still laughing as they walked by her.

****************************************************************

"Jules that looks absolutely beautiful." Bella told her friend smiling as Jules walked into Colleen's bedroom wearing her wedding dress.

Jules smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, "You guys all look great too." She told her friends, "I'm not good with make-up and hair so you're going to have to help me." Jules told Bella. Bella was defiantly the most girly out of the five best friends.

Bella smiled, "Of course I'll help you." She smiled and told her, "You have long brown hair so I'll be able to do a lot with it. Bella told her.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"I have a question if you can't see Jules before the wedding then does that mean that she can't see you?" Spike asked Sam, Lou, Lukas and Justin as they sat in the living room of Jules' parent's house talking.

Lukas looked at his best friend, "Spike you're an idiot of course it means Jules can't see Sam, how can you see somebody without them seeing you?" Lukas asked a stupid question for an SRU member.

It was Justin's turn to look at his friend like he was an idiot, "Of course there are, if there wasn't we wouldn't be able to do are jobs." Justin reminded him.

Sam looked at his friends he wasn't really in the mood for there banter, "Guys please." He said he was nervous he didn't need is friends to be arguing.

"Sorry Sam." Spike, Lukas and Justin apologized to their friend at the same time.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D


	38. The Wedding Part Seven

A\N I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad, I've never written a wedding before

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Wedding Part Seven**

Sam couldn't believe how absolutely beautiful Jules' looked as she walked down the aisle of church. Her wedding dress had soft silk sleeves and a laced front and the soft white fabric fell just above her knees where the dress ended. Her hair was done up beautifully in a fancy bun with sparkles and her make-up suited her dark complexion perfectly in Sam's opinion he was about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. After the ceremony was done they went outside in the beautiful spring afternoon to take picture. "Uncle Sammy!" Four year old Rosabela ran up to her Uncle, "Uncle Sammy! Uncle Sammy! The four year old happily repeated. "Can you stand beside me in the picture?" Rosabela asked smiling. It was no secret that all of Sam nieces and nephews and now Sam's nieces and nephews loved him to death.

Sam bent down to the young girl's level and smiled, "Of course you can stand beside me sweetie, I like your dress it matches your cute face," Sam told the young girl as he gently picked her up and tickled her arm making her laugh. "You coming Jules?" Sam asked his new wife as he turned around to look at her, everybody was gathering around

"Yea, Sam, I'll be there in a few minutes." Jules promised as she saw Jenna and Colleen walking towards her, "Hey," She greeted her sister in-law and best friends glancing at them for a few minutes before turning her attention back to Sam.

Jenna smiled "So Jules, how does it feel to be Mrs. Braddock?" Jenna asked Jules.

Jules smiled brightly as she heard her new last name, "It feels great just great." Jules told them, "Just great," She repeated again, "Come on let's go so we can be in the picture." She told them smiling as they began walking towards the front of the church.

*************************************************************************************

"It feels so good to get out of this dress I couldn't breathe." Jules said as she collapsed onto Colleen's bed after she had taken of her wedding dress as much as she had loved it, it had been really tight. "What do you guys want to do for three hours?" Jules asked her four best friends as she looked around at them for the ideas. They had three hours to kill before the wedding reception started.

"Let's go on the trampoline." Molly smiled, as a kid growing up on different military bases she never had a trampoline in her backyard or a pool, "Come on, I'm being serious." Molly told her friends smiling.

"Oh, this is going to be highly amusing." Olivia smiled sarcastically as she stood up and followed Molly to the door, "You guys coming?" She turned around and asked Jules, Colleen and Bella.

Jules shrugged her shoulders as she stood up and walked over towards the door followed by Bella and Colleen, "Ok, I'll go on the trampoline but I like to do flips-" Jules began before Molly caught her off.

"Which you probably shouldn't do since you just got off crutches." Molly told her hoping that she didn't sound to bossy.

Jules looked at her friend "Could you be anymore like Sam?" She asked smiling as they walked down the stairs that led to the first floor of the house.

"Spike I understand that Molly, Olivia and Colleen soaked us but Bella and Jules didn't do anything are you sure you want to start a water balloon fight with them too?" Lou asked his friend as he, Spike, Sam, Lukas and Robbie snuck into Colleen's parents backyard where the girls where jumping on the trampoline.

"They laughed, it's just in fun they know that." Spike told him smiling as he walked a little closer towards the trampoline and through a water balloon at Molly that hit her perfectly in the face.

"Spike!" Molly furiously jumped off the trampoline and stated chasing him around the huge yard, "What's your problem?" She finally managed to ask him, she was completely soaked from head to toe and as she looked at Jules, Bella, Colleen and Olivia so were they.

Spike smiled looking at his girlfriend, "I don't have a problem it's called pay-back." Spike told her, "You're dry, don't worry." He added smiling

Molly sighed, "You're such an idiot." She told him as she walked closer to him, "But you're a really, really cute idiot." She smiled as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey, no kissing the enemy!" Sam yelled as he threw a water balloon at his head to break Molly and him apart, he didn't know how he felt about seeing Molly and Spike kiss he knew they really cared about each other but it just didn't feel right to him somehow.

"Sam, you have ten seconds before I kill you one-two-three-four-" Molly began counting as Sam laughing began to run away, "Five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten!" She finished quickly as she started to chase Sam. "Tel me why you threw that water balloon at Spike." Molly demanded as she pinned Sam to the ground smiling. "Tell me!" She said again after he didn't answer.

"You're like my younger sister, and I know Spike will never hurt you but I don't know seeing you kiss it's going to take awhile all right." Sam told her as he easily got out of her pin and stood up.

"Sam," Molly sighed as she also stood up, "I care a lot about Spike a lot and I know he'll never hurt me because you wouldn't be friends with a jerk, so can you please just try and relax about it?" Molly asked him.

Sam nodded his head, "Yea Molly I can try." He told her as he put his last water balloon over her head and ran away again and jumped on the trampoline.

"Jules, I know you and Sam just got married but I might have to kill him." Molly told Jules as she passed her on the way towards the trampoline where Sam and Lou were jumping.

"Hey, that's ok." Jules smiled as she and Spike followed her towards the trampoline and soon all ten young adults were jumping on the trampoline having a great time.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D The next chapter should be up later tonight or early tomorrow :D


	39. The Wedding Part Eight

A\N Ok here's the next chapter :D I hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimnber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Wedding Part Eight **

"Have I told you how beautiful you look yet?" Sam asked Jules as they danced together at their wedding reception; Jules had changed back into her wedding dress but had changed her hair and make-up a little.

Jules blushed as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder, "Yea, but that's ok I like hearing it." She whispered in his ear, "I can't believe we're finally married." She said, "And tomorrow we're going to be on a plane to Hawaii this is a dream come true." Jules smiled brightly.

Sam nodded his head as he pulled Jules into a slow romantic kiss, "Yea it is," He said after their lips broke apart, "You might be a little jet lagged when we get to Hawaii but it goes away after a day." Sam told her, after moving around so much as a kid he didn't get jetlagged anymore.

"Yea, maybe but that's ok we can just stay in bed all day." Jules told him playfully as she pulled him into another kiss, 'You're ok with that aren't you?" Jules asked him smiling.

"Oh, yea sweetheart that's fine." Sam told her smiling back, "Going to the beach is fine to." He smiled hoping that Jules packed that bikini he loved.

"Oh, yea going to the beach is fine, seeing you wet is something I plan to do in Hawaii." She said smiling as she looked over to see Molly and Olivia arguing about something she figured it had something to do with Lou so she told Sam she'd be back in a few minutes and walked over to her friends. "Hey guys what's up?" Jules asked.

"Hey, Jules," Molly greeted back. "Olivia wants to dance with Lou but she said no when he asked her, tell her why you said no." Molly told her friend a little annoyed that Olivia said she didn't want to dance with Lou because she liked him to much.

"I didn't give him a reason." Olivia reminded her friend, "I just said no." She said, "I really, really like him and I don't know why, I don't want to get my heart broken I don't know ok." Olivia told them crying a little.

Jules sighed "Olivia Lou's a great guy he'd never do anything to hurt you he wouldn't he just wants to help you, so can you at least talk to him?" Jules asked hopefully

Olivia looked at her friend "Maybe." Olivia told her, "I might maybe tomorrow on the plane ride back I'll sit beside him." Olivia told her.

Jules smiled, "That's great Olivia I'm sure he'd really, really like that." Jules told her, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my husband." Jules smiled she just couldn't believe that she was finally married to Sam.

************************************************************************************************************************

It was around eight thirty and Bella was getting very tired her feet hurt and her abdomen hurt and she didn't know why until she felt a small movement and realized that her baby was kicking for the first time "Lukas!" Bella excitedly grabbed her boyfriend's hand off of her waist and placed it over her abdomen. "Do you feel it?" She asked excitedly as Lukas nodded his head.

"Yea, Bella I feel it, does it hurt?" Lukas asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, not yet but they might later, but that's ok." Bella told him as she yawned, looking at Lukas she asked, "Luke, can we leave?" She knew her voice probably sounded whinny but she didn't really care she was getting very tired very fast.

"Yea, Bella we can go." Lukas told her, as he saw how glad it was and he was glad that the reception was at Jules parent's house and that her oldest brother's house was on the same property.

****************************************************************************

"Hey, aren't you guys going to dance with us?" Spike smiled as he, Sam, Lou and Robbie walked up to the table where Molly, Jules, Olivia and Colleen were talking.

Colleen looked at her friends and nodded her head as they all got up expect for Olivia who stayed in her seat trying her best not to look at Lou, "You know you can go dance if you want, I'm ok here." Olivia told him after he sat down beside her.

Lou shook his head, "No, I don't leave my friends alone, besides I'm not a very good dancer either." Lou told her smiling trying to lighten up the mood.

"I haven't been to any dances, expect for this one, when I was a teenager I just didn't have the time." Olivia admitted she was finding it easier and easier to talk to Lou, "So you up for another game of cards tomorrow on the plane?" Olivia asked him.

Lou smiled, "We can play right now if we can find any cards." Lou told her not knowing where they were going to find cards in the dark.

"Mine are at Colleen's parent's house you wanna go back there and play? Olivia asked him hoping that he would say yes.

"Yea, sure," Lou agreed, "We should find Sam and Jules first though." Lou told her as he stood up followed by Olivia

"Yea," Olivia agreed.

"So Spike, you think in a few years we could be dancing art are wedding?" Molly asked Spike as they danced to a slow song, she knew he didn't like to mention getting married in the future because it scared him but marriage was an important topic.

Spike looked at Molly for a few seconds "Yea, maybe, maybe in a few years." He finally got out.

Molly smiled, "Yea, I'd really like that." She smiled brightly, she could see herself getting married to Spike and starting a family.

TBC

A\N I hoped everyone liked it :D I'm sorry it's so short, the last two chapters will be up tomorrow :D


	40. The Wedding Part Nine

A\N Here's the next chapter :D hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Wedding Part Nine**

It was five thirty on Sunday morning and Jules was still sleeping soundly Sam sighed a little as he walked towards her bed, he had been up since four thirty there flight I Hawaii left at nine o'clock and they needed to leave for the airport, "Sweetheart wake up." Sam said as he gently shook Jules shoulder, "Come on baby," Sam said again shaking her shoulder sighing he kissed her romantically on the lips and her eyes immediately opened. "I'll have to remember that works" Sam told her smiling, "Come on our flight leaves at nine o'clock." Sam told her as he helped her out of bed, "Unless you want to wear that downstairs I suggest you get changed fast." He told her, she was wearing short pajama shorts and a tight fitting tank top.

Jules smiled, "Yea, Sam I'll get changed fast, you just go downstairs." Jules smiled as Sam opened the door and carrying his suitcase he walked downstairs placing it near the door he walked into the kitchen where Jules' father was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hi," Sam stumbled for words a little still not knowing what to call Jules' father. "Jules is just getting ready she slept in." Sam smiled a little.

Richard smiled as he looked at his son in-law, "Samuel, sit down I've been meaning to talk to you." Richard told him as Sam walked towards the kitchen table and sat down. "As you know your father and I were best friends and we promised each other that if anything ever happened to us the other one would look after their family, I know that you didn't have a very good childhood and if you're not comfortable with this it's fine but if you want you can call me Dad." Richard told Sam, "I certainly think of you as a son and I know Jules' brother's think of you as a younger brother." Richard told him.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing but before he could answer Jules walked into the kitchen, "Ok, Sammy I'm up now can we hurry up and leave the sooner we get on the plane the sooner I can sleep." Jules yawned.

Sam smiled as he walked over to Jules, "Ok, Jules we can leave now but I don't think it's a good idea if you sleep on the plane it might make you more jetlagged.

"Samuel's right Julianna, it's probably going to be daylight in Hawaii when you land." Richard told her looking at Sam for conformation.

"Yea, Jules it will be and that will just make you more jetlagged." Sam told her as she sighed, "I'm sorry Jules but it will." Sam told her. Sam told her again.

"Sam, I really don't care I'd much rather stay in bed all day anyways.' Jules told him smiling playfully.

"Julianna Maria." Richard used his daughter's first and middle name to show how much he disapproved of what she had just said.

"Dad," Jules sighed as she climbed into her father's truck, "Sam and I are married, and I'm tired, and very sorry." Jules said as Sam climbed into the truck after her, placing her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes, "I also don't care about getting jetlagged, I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we get to the airport. Jules said tiredly as she closed her eyes.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"So, Sammy since you're such the Hawaii expert what are we going to do in Hawaii?" Jules asked Sam as they got into their seats on the plane and buckled their seatbelts.

Sam smiled, "Well after we land we can go to the hotel and get unpacked and then maybe go to Pearl Harbor, and then the beach, and back to the hotel." Sam said smiling as he looked at Jules, "You look very beautiful by the way." He told her, Jules was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jean shorts that just went past her knees.

Jules smiled, "You think this looks good I'm planning on changing once we get to Hawaii." Jules told him smiling playfully, "Maybe not if we go to Pearl Harbor, but for the beach and for the hotel." Jules told him smiling. '

"That's fine with me." Sam told her smiling.

*********************************************************************************************

"Molly, if it's so important then tell us!" Olivia told her friend getting a little annoyed she had said that she and Spike had talked about something important last night but she was telling Olivia and Bella what.

"What's important?" Colleen asked her friends as she sat down on the porch beside them feeding Alyssa a bottle.

"Spike and I were talking and he said that maybe in a few years we could get married!" Molly told her friends excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh, have you told Jules yet?" Colleen asked her friend, knowing that Jules would love to hear that.

Molly nodded her head, "Yea we were texting, I told her and I told her that sleeping on the plane would make her more jetlagged once she got to Hawaii, she didn't like that." Molly smiled and laughed. Then turning to Olivia she asked, "So how was your night with Lou?" Molly asked.

Olivia started at her friend, "We were playing cards that's it." Olivia quickly defended. "We didn't do anything romantic." Olivia told them.

"Yea, but you like him." Bella told Olivia smiling. "Playing cards late at night could be romantic too." She smiled.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes sarcastically, "It wasn't romantic and it isn't going to be romantic because we're friends and even that scares me a little so can we just leave it please?" She asked.

Bella nodded her head, "Yea, sure sorry Olivia." Bella told her friend as she could see that she wad getting very upset with their current topic of conversation. "Can I try feeding her?" Bella asked Colleen as she saw that Colleen was still feeding Alyssa.

Colleen smiled as she handed Alyssa to her friend, "Yea, of course you can feed her." Colleen told her as she watched Bella feed Alyssa with ease, "You're going to make a great mother." Colleen told her smiling.

Bella smiled a little, "Yea, I guess," Bella said as Alyssa finished her bottle and looked into Bella's eyes.

"You really will," Molly told her, "You and Lukas are going to make great parents." Molly told her.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D The next chapter should be upn later today :D


	41. The Wedding Part Ten

A\N Here it is, the last chapter in this part :D Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing you all rock! :D The next part should be up tomorrow

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Wedding Part Ten**

It was around four o'clock in Toronto and Molly was looking everywhere for her paperwork she needed to finish for work finally she gave up and walked into her loving room where Spike was watching something on TV looking at her boyfriend Molly asked "Spike, have you seen my folder for work you know that huge folder I had and-" Molly stopped mid-sentence when she remembered she had left it at his apartment. "Uh," Molly hit herself on her forehead, "I need that folder." She said frustrated as Spike turned of the TV and walked over to her.

"Molly, its ok well just go over to my apartment and get it, it's no big deal." Spike told her wondering why she was freaking out, "What's wrong?" He asked her as they walked out of her apartment.

Molly sighed, "Half of my stuff is at my apartment and the other half is at yours, I just need everything in one place." Molly told him, then changing the subject she said, "I'll feel better once I have the folder in my hands don't worry." Molly reassured him.

"Ok," Spike told her, wondering if asking her to move in with him was to big of a step for them to take.

*********************************************************************************************************

"Oh, my gosh Sam why didn't you tell me Hawaii was this beautiful?" Jules asked Sam, they had arrived in Hawaii around half an hour ago and Jules was looking out the widow in there hotel room.

"I don't know Jules, you think Hawaii's beautiful I think you're beautiful everybody had their own opinions." Sam told her smiling as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You ready to go?" He asked, they were going to Pearl Harbor to meet Tristen's wife Mellissa and daughter Mia for lunch.

"Yea, I'm ready." Jules told him turning around, "Does she-I mean is she-" Jules tried to form a sentence she wanted to know what not to talk about in front of Mellissa.

Sam sighed he knew what Jules was trying to ask she wanted to know if Mellissa still got upset if anybody mentioned Tristen. "Just follow my lead, she sounds ok but she's probably not." Sam told Jules sadly "She's probably acting strong for Mia who's probably still wondering when her daddy is coming home."

Jules nodded her head sadly, "Is Mellissa from a military family?" Jules asked Sam as they walked down the hallway of their hotel.

Sam shook his head, "No, Tris met her in Ottawa at a bookstore." Sam told Jules, "We were there for a few days before we shipped to Afghanistan and Tris saw her and thought she was cute so he sent Molly to talk to her, but instead of doing what he told her to Molly told her that Tristen liked and gave her his number, Tristen was furious at her but it worked." Sam smiled a little. "She called him and the next year they were married and then Mia was born and…" Sam trailed off trying not to cry.

Jules looked at Sam a few tears forming in her eyes as well, "It's ok Sam, you said she was moving to Toronto?" Jules asked.

Sam nodded his head, "Yea, she's from Toronto so in next few months she's moving back." Sam told her, "She doesn't know if she's going to live directly in downtown Toronto or a little outside Toronto." Sam explained.

Jules nodded her head, "I can see why she'd want to move back I would." Jules told Sam as they walked out of the elevator and towards the front doors of the hotel.

************************************************************************************************************

"I found, it I must have left it here on Thursday." Molly said as she walked into Spike's small living room carrying the folder she needed for work, "Sorry I dragged you all the way here to get it." Molly apologized as she sat down beside him on the couch, "It's just really important." Molly explained.

Spike nodded his head. "Do you want to move in with me?" Spike asked her suddenly not knowing what her reaction would be.

******************************************************************************************************************

"So, this time tomorrow well know if we're having a boy or girl." Bella smiled as she and Lukas cuddled in bed, "How much do want a son?" She asked as he rubbed her abdomen back and fourth hoping the baby would kick again.

"I want a healthy baby." Lukas told her smiling, "I just want a healthy baby." He repeated.

Bella smiled, "I want a healthy baby girl." She smiled as she placed her hand over top of Lukas'. "But a boy would be nice too." Bella told him smiling as their baby started kick again.

Lukas smiled brightly as he felt his baby kick and then remembering what Bella had said about getting married he asked, "Bella will you marry me?

******************************************************************************************************************************

"That check in didn't take long, I thought it would be longer." Jules commented as she and Sam walked through the base towards the park where they were meeting Mellissa and Mia. "I guess you're still in the system." Jules said.

Sam nodded his head, "Yea, and it's certain last names they know plus I still look like I did a year ago." Sam said smiling, "The parks just down here." Sam told her as he led her around a corner where a huge park was visible, it had swings a huge slide and a huge jungle gym, "It's been redone of course but it's basically the same thing I remember." Sam smiled as they walked closer towards the park.

"Oh, my gosh Sam this is huge!" Jules exclaimed, "I would have loved this as a kid!"

Sam smiled and laughed, "Well it was pretty fun but most of the kids here have things to worry about so they need a big, huge fun park." Sam told her.

Jules nodded her head as she remembered she was on a military base, "Right," She said.

"Sam Braddock? A voice from behind made them turn around.

The End

A\N Please don't kill me for having so many clifhangers lol :D


End file.
